My Hizzouse
by LittleBrotherVash
Summary: this is a little thing me and my friend do, we instant message each other and roleplay. Its a crossover but very very VERY funny. If u have a open sense of humor u must read this, updates? whenever i feel like it
1. Chapter 1

**(Written by: Sarah S. and Lindsey B. Edited by Lindsey B.)**

**I don't own any of these characters but if I did…. MUAHahaha (you get the picture)**

**(At my huge house south Jersey shore (next to doctor Weirds' factory))**

**Knives: man last night I was fucking this guy in the ass, he turned around and grabbed my balls, and I was like, "What the fuck, I'm not gay!"**

**Vash: drools So many pictures. Looking at yaoi**

**Knives: I bet I'm in one of those blushes**

**Sarah: hovering over shoulder, drools Yep.**

**Lindsey: Yeah, with your bitch ass slave Legato.**

**Legato: I never fucked Knives... I rather eat a pastry.**

**Knives: LIER!**

**Vash: Damn Legato you eat too much. **

**Legato: I eat because I'm unhappy, I'm unhappy because I eat, it's a vicious never ending cycle. Crying into Vash's chest**

**Vash: Damn baby.**

** amp;opmodload&nameGallery&fileindex&includeviewphoto.php ( a site with hot male picture that doesn't work anymore)**

**Lindsey, Knives, and Legato together in harmony: OH WOW! drools**

**Knives and Lindsey together: I would sure like to hit that! look at each other HEY! **

**Knives: starts choking Lindsey You will never say something like that again!**

**Lindsey: Okay, okay! Gag choke COUGH**

**Sarah: Stun guns Knives**

**Lindsey: Holy fuck looks in mirror shit now I have to put more make-up on then usual!**

**Knives falls to the floor flopping around **

**Vash: Good night floppy…kicks him**

**Sarah: OH my god in the corner of the site it says we love psycho bishies and it has a picture of Legato. Haaaa Legatos on the site!**

**Knives and Lindsey: Buahahahahahahahaha!**

**Legato: THATS NOT ME I SWEAR!**

**Midvalley: Doesn't surprise me… Dodges a punch from legato**

**Lindsey: rolls around on floor laughing**

**Knives: punches Legato Don't try and hit Midvalley!**

**Midvalley: stares**

**Knives: What?**

**Legato: But, but, but... Waaaaahhh grabs lipstick and runs into his room**

**Vash: More like grabs lotion… Hahaha!**

**Lindsey: Sarah, what are you DOING?!?!?! Looks around What happened to everyone... Yah know what fuck this shit! goes into some room and lifts up picture on wall to find secret compartment for her stash of weed There it is! rolls big ass joint and lights up Ppppffffffttttt puff puff holds it in Awww the goos shit. lets it all out**

**Knives: Sniff, sniff What is that smell?**

**(BEEP, BEEP, BEEP) smoke alarm**

**Lindsey: Oh shit the smoke alarm. Hahahahahaha opens window, running around in circles paranoid EVERYONES OUT TO GET ME!**

**Sarah: CALM DOWN! And look at Vincent take his pants off!**

**Legato: STRIP, STRIP, STRIP!**

**Lindsey: TOKE, TOKE, TOKE, TOKE takes a hit of joint Oh yes!**

**Vash: drools**

**Sarah: drools**

**Wolfwood: I don't get it I want to see Vash take it off.**

**Goku: Damn straight gets punched by Vegeta**

**Goku: Ooowwwiee!**

**Knives: We all wanna see that.**

**Vash: Blushes**

**Sarah: Yeaaaaaah…**

**Knives: You're not the only one. Hehe.**

**Midvally: I don't know what you guys see in him, why not me?**

**Wolfwood: Oh I would like to see that.**

**Legato: Same here. Vash is not THAT sexy…**

**Sarah: Of course he is!**

**Lindsey: drool I'm soooo high right now. passes out**

**Knives: Should I rape her collapsed body, showed I not rape her body?**

**Trunks and Goten: walk in from nowhere and steal all Lindsey's weed**

**Millie: My sister once told me that if I touched my self I kill a kittie...**

**Knives: WHAT THE FUCK?**

**Dominique: Your sister was very wrong.**

**Knives: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU Dominique!**

**Lindsey: I'm really confused... Hey where is all my weed!**

**Vash: Ok if they call an orange "orange", then why not call an apple red? Orange squirts him in the eye You bastard! Throws against wall, Playing tomb raider Yeah that's it grunt for me again... Yeah….**

**Knives: Vash, I thought you only went for guys?**

**Vash: I'm bi.**

**Lindsey: I'm straight…**

**Vash: Good for you.**

**Knives: I'm straight... in some ultimate universe that is.**

**Sarah: I like Vash.**

**Legato: OKAY I ADMIT IT I HAVE A FOOD FETISH!**

**Vash: We weren't even talking bout that…**

**Legato: I knew that.**

**Midvalley: rubs ass**

**Legato: I was just kidding.**

**Midvally: No you weren't remember that time when you stuck**

**poc...mommmwm. Legato put his hand over Midvally's mouth**

**Knives: I have that on tape too.**

**Lindsey: Hahahah! Yeah well I got lipstick on tape!**

**Knives: What lipstick! Bulges eyes**

**Lindsey: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Runs away**

**Wolfwood: I got little church boys with priests on tape.**

**Vash: God that's gross.**

**Millie: One time my daddy bought a video camera home and he told me to take off all my clothes and then he shoved his big hard cock in my little vagina... it was so cool.**

**every ones mouth drops**

**Wolfwood: Ahhh big lady! runs**

**Millie: Wait, Wolfwood! I WANT YOUR MAN MEAT!**

**Lindsey: They are such a perfect couple.**

**Vash: Nicky come back, me too!**

**Sarah: Grabs Vash's collar We have plans mister.**

**Vash: Yes ma'am.**

**Knives: Lara Croft has really big tities...**

**Vash: Making her jump in the video game Yeah! **

**Lindsey: WAH! My sister came back home!**

**Knives: Now I can't masturbate and look at porn on the computer.**

**Lindsey: punches Knives in the face no wonder my keyboard was all sticky!**

**Legato: No that was more my fault, with my banana milk shake.**

**Vash: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm on fire runs Lara in a circle**

**Lindsey: Wow I'm wearing a skirt.**

**Vash: Oh my god, I died right by the fucking water and then fell in.**

**Knives: Muahahahahahahah her tities got all crispy!  
**

**Cartman: Whoa! YA BUTT LICKER!**

**Lindsey: Hahaha he called Legato a butt licker.**

**Kyle: Cartman, what are you doing you fat fuck?!**

**Vash: Hahahah!**

**Cartman: I don't know I just walked in.**

**Sarah: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!**

**Lindsey: I think I need to go buy a door!**

**Legato: I'm hungry picks up Kenny and eats him alive**

**Stan: OH MY GOD they killed Kenny!**

**Kyle: You bastards!**

**Lindsey: Hey you little eight year olds get out of my hizzous.**

**Knives: Yeah this entertainment is too mature for you.**

**Cartman: Shut the fuck up you stupid pussy!**

**Knives: gasps**

**south park kids leave**

**Millie: Well that was interesting.**

**Lindsey: It sure was.**

**Vash: Still running in circles bursts into flame around crotch, runs in circles Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh I'm on fire!**

**Sarah: tries to put his crotch out with her mouth**

**Lindsey: You douche bag, what are you doing?**

**Vash: Still runing in circles Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh I'm on fire.**

**Lindsey: Lifts leg and pees on him That's how you do it.**

**Sarah: I was doing it better!**

**Knives: Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!!!**

**Vash: Eww doggie piss.**

**Sarah: Hahah yea cause you are a bitch.**

**Lindsey: Moooo no I'm a cow.**

**Vash: Hahahahahahah Lara has health pills.**

**Lindsey: Last night I think I almost O.D. on these cramp pills that my doctor gave me. I passed out after I took three and I thought I was dead!**

**Vash: I'm in the SANCTUARY OF NEPTUNE!**

**Knives: Are you on the planet Neptune? Wait, if you're on Neptune how am I talking to you?**

**Vash: No SANCTUARY dumb ass. It's a game.**

**Knives: Oh, OH!**

**Lindsey: Yeah you dumb ass.**

**Vash: Aaaaaaahhhhhh I'm in a tunnel filled with water and spikes are coming out of the walls.**

**Lindsey: Umm I don't really care... I hope you die actually... Where is Sarah?**

**Knives: Lindsey how dare you say that to my brother!**

**Trunks and Goten in other universe: smoke a whole lot of weed from Lindsey's stash**

**Lindsey: Legato have you seen my stash?**

**Goku: Goten and Trunks got it.**

**Sarah: That's my little stoner.**

**Lindsey: How would you know that?**

**Goku: cause I can sense their retardedness kicking in.**

**Lindsey: Oooo…**

**Millie: I have never done pot... my sister says its bad and a sin.**

**Lindsey SHUT THE FUCK UP Punches Millie**

**Wolfwood: Not if god doesn't know.**

**Legato: Where is Midvalley I'm getting a little horny!**

**Midvalley: Right here!**

**Legato: Where were you? Don't lie to me! Begins to crush heart**

**Midvalley: I went out to get a drink grabs chest**

**Legato: Okay so your really drunk…Stops killing him Oh Middy you're making me so hot! Reaches down and grabs crotch**

**Midvalley: moans  
**

**Legato: It's so big.**

**Lindsey: Oh my god Grabs video camera**

**Knives: GET A ROOM!**

**Midvalley: Starts to strip Legato**

**Knives: Noooooooo you're making me jealous!**

**Midvalley: Flips Knives off**

**Knives: Bets down on knees and begins to cry**

**everyone gasps**

**Midvalley: Starts furiously making out with legato**

**Lindsey: Srops camera Oh my god Knives is - is - is crying over a boy!**

**Midvalley: Why when Knives does something every one has to stop breathing? I'm going to get drunk again.**

**Legato: Shut up man meat and fuck me!**

**Midvalley: Okay.**

**Lindsey: Shit I broke my camera.**

**Lindsey: Sarah can I borrow your camera?**

**Sarah: No I have no more film left.**

**Lindsey: Falls to knees **

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sarah: Aww I guess you can tape over Goku and our wedding. **

**Lindsey: OKAY THANKS hugs**

**Knives: crawls in corner to find a bong sitting there packed with weed What is this doing here? Looks around, begins to journey into the beautiful life of weed for the first time**

**Midvalley: breathless Lets go get some thing to eat Legato.**

**Legato: I feel like chocolate pudding with a side of pocky.**

**Midvally: lights up, takes a drag ( isn't Wolfwood the chain smoker? we will never know…)**

**Legato: Rubs tummy**

**Midvally: Stares No pocky!**

**Lindsey: Yeah, why would you wanna eat pocky after that? YUCK!**

**Midvalley: Oh god, ok, no pocky? Remembering that night Ok let's get pocky, NOW!**

**Legato: Yyaaaayyy!!!**

**Midvalley: Grabs Legato and runs**

**Lindsey: Pukes**

**Knives: Comes from no where Hahahahahahahah ... big stoner smile Where am I?**

**Lindsey: In my house…**

**Knives: Really?**

**Vash: Looks at Knives closely Oh my god you're stoned…**

**Knives: No I'm not! Sways back and forth uncontrollably**

**Vash: Grabs Sarah's hand We're getting out of here the last time he got stoned I woke up bleeding from my anus. Goes in room**

**Lindsey: SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY WEED!!!**

**Knives: No man I just found this stuff in the corner I was hiding in Goes in garage and grabs latter**

**Lindsey: NOW WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU FOUND MORE!! BITCH!**

**Knives: Puts latter against big house**

**Lindsey: Knives get down here don't you dare jump!**

**Knives: Is on rouf I AM AN ANGEL I CAN FLY Jumps off rouf and lands flat on face in dirt**

** O.o**

**Vash: What the hell was that? On top of Sarah in some room**

**Sarah: Shut up, shut up, shut up! Pulls him by hair**

**Lindsey: Runs over to Knives Are you okay?**

**Knives: Of course. Passes out**

**Legato: Boy that was some good pocky.**

**Midvalley: rubbing ass, winces Yea.**

**Legato: What happened to my master, Lindsey?**

**Lindsey: points to latter, then rouf, then Knives with out saying a word**

**Legato: I see…**

**Wolfwood: He jumped off a roof Falls over with laughter**

**(Lindsey roof is spelled roof)**

**Lindsey: I knew that**

**Wolfwood: Sure you did.**

**Lindsey: punches Wolfwood's Jewish nose**

**Wolfwood: I'm not Jewish, damn the Jews!**

**Lindsey: You have their nose…**

**Lindsey: Fucking kike nose!**

**Vash and Sarah: Walk out of room Sarah rubbing ass Well… stares at knives Ok then.**

**Vash: I got a big nose too.**

**Legato: Hey, hey stop with the racist comments.**

**Lindsey: Vash, we all know you like to nose fuck people but please shush about it. Muahahahaha!**

**Vash: Big brother what happened?**

**Lindsey: He is unconscious dumbass.**

**Wolfwood: God damn it! I hate my life, Vash fuck me now!**

**Vash: I'm kinda tired.**

**Wolfwood: NOWWWWWWW!!!**

**Vash: OK!**

**Sarah: Ooohh me too.**

**Wolfwood: Fine. All three go in room**

**Lindsey: I'm the only one who didn't get laid today!**

**Midvalley: Aw god now I want more Grabs Legato starts ripping his clothing off**

**Knives: Get a ro-ro-room!**

**Lindsey: Knives you're alive yeah come on let's fuck! Drags Knives' body back into house**

**Knives: No Onna your disgusting struggles**

**Lindsey: Have you ever even tried it with a girl?**

**Midvalley and Legato are doing it in the yard**

**Knives: Uuuhhh, no.**

**Legato: OH YEAH, OH YES BITCH, HARDER, HARDER!!!!!**

**Midvally: Oh god!**

**Lindsey: Then how do you know it's disgusting?**

**Knives: Can I walk for myself?**

**Lindsey: Sure. Stops dragging**

**Knives: Okay, I guess we can fuck.**

**Lindsey and Knives go into secret stash room and don't come out for**

**awhile**

**(Don't read this part if your grossed out by gays…)**

**Legato: Pumping himself Fuck me harder in the ass!**

**Midvalley: What, aren't you doing me?**

**Legato: No you're doing me. Don't you like the change sweety?**

**Midvalley: No I want you to do me, damn it. NOW, DO ME!**

**Legato: Pull it out of my ass then!**

**Midvalley: Pushes down on Legato**

**Legato: Back arches AH!**

**Midvalley: Moans he pushed in time with Legato's thrusts**

**(Scene cuts to Goku) (GAY PARTS OVER)**

**Goku: Where is every one?**

**Trunks: stoned off his ass Man where am I? Do you know where my house is?**

**Goten: I do.**

**Trunks: I wouldn't trust your stoned ass.**

**Goku: Wow! Ear against door that Sarah, Wolfwood, and Vash are in I think every ones doing it. Glances out sliding glass door sees Legato and Midvalley in yard… HOLY SHIT!**

**Goten: Man right in the middle of the yard!**

**Millie: Hey you guys one time at band camp I stuck a trumpet in my friends ass…**

**Dominique: Millie you're a lesbian right?**

**Millie: no...**

**Dominique: Pulls Millie's hair Now you are. Drags her in secret room**

**Trunks: Sweet! Listens to door Millie and Dominique are in**

**Goten: Dad where is mom?**

**Goku: Which one? I'm so confused.**

**(Ummm) Goten: My bitchier one.**

**Goku: Chi-chi? She's dead -Sarah- your real mom killed her.**

**Lindsey: Hey Goku got any lotion?**

**Lindsey: Knives is allergic to the name brand kind soo got any home made?**

**Goku: Sure Hands Lindsey lotion**

**Lindsey: Yay! disappears**

**Legato:**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Goku: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**

**Goten: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Vash: from other room Aaaaaaahh I'm on fire!**

**Everyone laughs**

**Sarah: oh yea you are.**

**Goku: Runs into back yard Oh my god, it's like homo house here! Self-destructs killing every one**

**(Okay that's the end)**

**THEE END!**

**(If this offended you in anyway ……… you're gay! (literally)**


	2. Chapter 2

Story by Sarah S. and Lindsey B. (edited by Lindsey B.)

I don't own any of these characters but if I did…. Muahahaha (you get the picture)

(At my huge house south jersey shore (next to doctor Weirds' factory))

**Vash: ... You know what? ... YOU KNOW WHAT????**

**Lindsey: What?**

**Vash: I want a red. I don't know.**

**Sarah: Smacks him in back of head**

**Vash: Oww!**

**Knives: Fucking' ell!?**

**Vash: Hehahaha funny British man.**

**Legato: What?**

**Vash: Yep.**

**Lindsey: Huh?**

**Knives: I'm hungry. Hey Onna feed me!**

**Vash: Me too.**

**Lindsey: Fuck you, I can't cook.**

**Sarah: Aww, I'll get you something to eat, I love to cook.**

**Knives: Yeah!!!!!**

**Legato: I rather go out to eat.**

**Sarah: What you want?**

**Knives: I want some barbeque chicken, donuts on the side!!!!!**

**Vash: ...**

**Sarah: What the fuck kind of meal is that?**

**Knives: I don't know I just decided I wanted that today…**

**Goku: Sounds good to me.**

**Sarah: Oh shit not Goku.**

**Goku: Feed me bitch!**

**Sarah: Oh god here we go.**

**Goku: Stomach rumbles**

**Sarah: Oh boy, ok.**

**Lindsey: Damn I can't find my lotion!**

**Legato: Lotion for what?**

**Lindsey: Nothing...**

**Vash: ...**

**Trunks: Mommy can I suck on your nipples!!!!!**

**Lindsey: Trunks your mommy ran away!**

**Sarah: Yeah probably cause Vegeta eats like Goku…. That's why I ran away…**

**Goku: You didn't run I let you go.**

**Knives: What the fuck? When did that little purple fuck get here!**

**Legato: Yeah my mommy killed herself after I was born...**

**(No she didn't) - The authors conversing about how his mom died-**

**(Huh?)**

**(She was killed in the July incident along with his father)**

**(Hahaha, oh…)**

**(That's why he hates Vash)**

**(Hahaha!!!!!!)**

**(And his sister too yes he had a sister)**

**Legato: I used to be so happy!**

**Vash: Why, what happened to them?**

**Legato: Evil glare Not telling you, since you know!!!**

**Sarah: Easy Legato.**

**Vash: No really I don't.**

**Lindsey: Scratches head Shit!**

**Knives: It's okay Legato we can all forget about that can't we?**

**Vash: Pokes Legato Come on tell me.**

**Sarah: Vashy-poo shut up.**

**Legato: FUCK YOU! Strangles Vash**

**Sarah: Oh god! Stun-guns Legato**

**Lindsey: OH MY!**

**Knives: Geez Drags stunned gunned Legato into other room**

**Vash: Holy shit what's his problem?**

**All shake head**

**Trunks: You idiot, you killed his parents! **

**Vash: That's a lie!**

**Lindsey: Slaps own forehead**

**Vash: You all lieeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Lindsey: Here he goes!**

**Vash: I don't kill, I love everybody! Pulls out TV and turns it on showing tape of him in love and peace Seee?! Imitating himself Love and peace, love and peace.**

**Gohan: Where the hell did that TV come from?**

**Lindsey: The place you like to put all things!**

**Gohan: Oh hehehehe!**

**Trunks: HAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Lindsey tell Vash what he did! **

**Lindsey: I don't even know, Sarah will have to tell...**

**Everyone looks to Sarah**

**Sarah: Sigh, fast forwards to the episode where it tells about Vash blowing up the city of July See Legato's parents were there he was the only one who survived.**

**Vash: Crying That is soo sad.**

**Knives: Okay Legato is chained to the bed.**

**Lindsey: Great.**

**Vash: I must apologize to him!**

**Knives: NO! Don't disturb him right now.**

**Lindsey: You will only make things worse.**

**Vash: Whyyyyy Annoying whine**

**Sarah: ...**

**Knives: Shut the fuck up and stop being a whinny little bitch! Slaps him back and forth ten times**

**Lindsey: Knives be gentle he is your little brother!**

**Vash: Stop it, you're always mean to me! Shoots Knives **

**Knives: UUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS PAIN IN MY FUCKING LEG!!!!!!!!**

**Gohan: EWWWWWWWWW BLOOD!!!!!! Barfs all over Goten**

**Goten: a... aa... ewwwww.**

**Gohan: Sorry bro...**

**Goten: What the hell man Slaps Gohan**

**Gohan: Runs away**

**Vash: Holding gun Aww shit… I'm sorry! Runs away**

**Lindsey: VASH YOU FUCKIN IDIOT!!!!!**

**Sarah: Don't yell at him like that, he needed to get shot.**

**Lindsey: Runs after Vash caring a Katana**

**Trunks: Dude she is like running after him with a Katana... DOES NO ONE REALIZE THE HUMOR IN THAT!!!?**

**Sarah: Runs after Lindsey with Katana Lets d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!**

**Lindsey: I am not dueling you, he just shot my boyfriend bitch!**

**Sarah: He shot Vash like, I don't know how many times Swords clash**

**Lindsey: So your little pussy boyfriend deserved it!**

**Sarah: Bearing teeth AND THAT MAKES IT RIGHT?**

**Lindsey: WHY NOT?! KNIVES ONLY WANTED TO MAKE A PERFECT PLANNET FOR THEM!!!! **

**Sarah: So pissed she turns into ssj 5 **

**Goku: You stupid bitch!**

**Trunks: Eating cheesy poofs What the fuck!?**

**Sarah: Woohoo…**

**Goku: Looks like I fucked her so much she got some of my jeans!**

**Sarah: That's genes.**

**Goku: Oh!**

**Lindsey: Oh man now you're a saiyan what kind of shit is that! Can I be cat woman, meow! Come on I'm white just like the comics**

**Sarah: Aiming at Lindsey kaaaa meeee haaaa meee...**

**Knives: What the hell you just can't decide who you want to be in the middle of the story!**

**Goku: No you'll destroy the earth!**

**Lindsey: Oh well I gotta run away! Jumps on rouf building thingy**

**Goku: Fuck every one run the fuck away!**

**Knives: I can't my leg!**

**Sarah: Haahahhaaha! Just kidding…**

**Everyone passes out**

**Sarah: Fires little but really powerful blast at Lindsey crippling her like Knives Good night floppy!**

**Lindsey: Uuuuuggghhhh!!!!!**

**Knives: Looking at Lindsey right next to him bleeding from head and stuff Yay now we together!**

**Vash: Comes in with everyone passed out walks into the room with Legato strapped to the bed Legato I'm really sorry I didn't know but I got you lots of Cannolies will you forgive me??**

**Legato: Maybe! Are they chocolate?**

**Vash: Yes and vanilla :-) and lots of other pastries hands legato the whole fucking 200 pound bag of stuff**

**Legato: Okay we are friends again!**

**Lindsey: YEAH!!!!!!!!!**

**Legato: WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Opens bag and begins rolling around in the food**

**Vash and Legato start pigging out on everything**

**Vash: Mmmmm doughnuts.**

**Legato: Drooling Omigod its sooo good!**

**Knives: Starts crying cause they got doughnuts**

**Sarah: Ok now chicken.**

**Knives: I actually dislike donuts!**

**Sarah: Ok I fucking made like 50 pounds of chicken you better eat it alllll.**

**Vash: Yes m'am**

**Knives: Not hungry.**

**Lindsey: Me neither!**

**Goku: Hahhahahhaah! Wipes away a tear That's not going to be enough…**

**Sarah: Oh for you I made 500 pounds!**

**Goku: Drool**

**Legato: I ate already too with my fucking buddy Vash!**

**Vash: Fucking!!!!!! What are you talking bout?**

**Legato: Nothing...**

**Vash: There was no fucking!**

**Knives: Glares WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!????????**

**Lindsey: Omigod my ass hurts... I wonder why...**

**Sarah: Fucking eat the food nowwwwwwww!!!!**

**Goku: Stuffing face**

**Trunks: FUCK THAT! Goku will probably eat it all himself...**

**Goku: Stuffing face full of food Omigod it's soooooooo fumkin gooof**

**Lindsey: Throws chicken at Sarah**

**Knives: FOOOOOOOODDDDDD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Trunks: SWEET!!!!!!!!**

**Gohan: EWWW my hands are going to get dirty from chicken!**

**Sarah: Throws some of Legato's pastries at Lindsey**

**Lindsey: Mmmmmm…**

**Goku: Ewww Barfs**

**Knives: Aaaaaaaahahahahahah Throws broccoli at Trunks**

**Sarah: Where the hell did that broccoli come from!**

**Lindsey: I don't know**

**(shut up and throw food) says creator**

**Sarah: Ok, ok.**

**Vash: Throws a whole shit load of grapes at Knives**

**Legato: Picks pastries off floor and shoves them in mouth while dodging chicken**

**Knives: FUCKING GRAPES! Picks up watermelon and throws it at Vash**

**Vash: Ahhhhhhhh Dodges watermelon**

**Wolfwood: Hi guys humf… Gets hit by the watermelon**

**Vash: Goes to kitchen to get some reds and oranges**

**Lindsey: Aren't they called apples? Dodges watermelon pieces**

**Vash: No… They're now called reds!**

**Lindsey: Gets hit by macaroni What the fuck?**

**Knives: Heheheh!**

**Legato: Uses brain power to juggle oranges so Vash can't get them**

**Wolfwood: Jesus Christ I just come in and I GET HIT BY A FUCKIN WATERMELON Starts chucking cantaloupes at everyone**

**Lindsey: Picks up a rock hard muffin and throws in at Knives' head**

**Knives: Dodges cantaloupe and gets hit by muffin, passes out**

**Vash: Legato we just bonded doesn't that mean anything? Sniff YOU HATE ME!**

**Legato: I don't hate you just like to torment your weak mind!**

**Sarah: OMIGOD...Almost gets hit by a cantaloupe**

**Lindsey: Play nice boys Dodges cantaloupe, crawls around on floor picks up a spork Hahahahaha!**

**Gohan: OH MY! Gets hit by cantaloupe**

**Wolfwood: I am priest here me roar!!! Starts throwing a whole bunch of pies**

**Trunks: Dodges chicken and cantaloupe then gets hit by a pie, passes out**

**Goten: Pokes his lifeless body Hehehehe he's like dead.**

**Lindsey: Fucking weakling!**

**Trunks: Wakes up quickly and bites down hard on Goten's leg Grrrrrr**

**Lindsey: Throws spork at Wolfwood's head YOU WILL BE SILENT FUCK FACE!**

**Wolfwood: Gets hit in the eye with a spork, in satanic voice Now everyone will die Pulls out cross punisher**

**Knives: AH SHIT!**

**Legato: Drops juggling oranges Vash stop your little friend!**

**Vash: Holy shit! Grabs an orange and chucks it at Wolfwood's head**

**Wolfwood: Gets hit with an orange Nighty, night passes out**

**Lindsey: Out of breath**

**Vash: Aww he passed out Drags body into nearby room and locks door, loud noise heard from room**

**Knives: God this is kind of making me hot...**

**Lindsey: Looks at Knives Yeah so what...?**

**Knives: Pulls Lindsey by hair So for two hours your mine bitch!**

**Sarah: Oh no he ain't! Jumps through window, loud yelling heard then slowly fade into moans**

**Trunks: Lets go of Goten That is so not fair! Runs on all fours to Knives**

**Goten: Finally struck by the pain Ahhhhhhhh my fucking leg!**

**Knives: Aww shit dog Kicks Trunks threw broken window, we hear puppy whinny faded out to nothing**

**Lindsey: Hey that was the boy I was having an affair with!**

**Knives: Throws Lindsey inside room looks around and goes in locks door**

**Goku: All that time hiding under table catching chicken that flew by Wow I'm full Gets hit by a cantaloupe**

**Goten: Where the hell did that come from?**

**Legato: Hehe. Sorry...**

**Goten: No that was genius! Good job.**

**Legato: Cool! Stands up on food covered floor and bows**

**Goku: Oww Gets up and walks away**

**Goten: Well, it didn't work.**

**Legato: Why do you hate your father so much?**

**Goten: He's got a really thick skull all that being hit over the head from that bitch lady called chi-chi.**

**Legato: Oh I see...**

**Trunks: Walks in door bleeding from mouth and ears**

**Goten: Well, he was dead for like the first seven years of my life an... Omigod Trunks! Noo my love!**

**Trunks: Goten… Gurgle Get me some… pukes Weed!**

**Goten: Yes, right away! Whips out a package of weed stuffs it in Trunks' mouth**

**Trunks: Loads up a water bong and takes a big hit Awwww this is the shit!**

**Vash: comes out of room with a big smile on his face ...**

**Legato: I'm so lonely!**

**Midvalley: Appears out of no where behind Legato I'm heerrrree!**

**Legato: AH FUCK!!!!!!**

**Midvalley: I was in the showwwwweerrr!!!**

**Legato: Oooo all wet and stuff… Geez that whole time!?**

**Trunks: He must have been like masturbating!**

**Midvalley: Ignores Trunks Yes I was very dirty!**

**Legato: Now I am really dirty.**

**Midvalley: Shut up little man!**

**Legato: You missed the incredible food fight! gets pastry shoved in mouth**

**Gohan: Man that was fucking crazy... Looks down at nails Good none broken!**

**Sarah's mom: Omigod think of the fucking water bill Head starts spinning around and flames come out**

**Sarah: Comes out of the room Aaaaahhhh mom!**

**Lindsey's mom: WHY DOESNT THE FUCKING COMPUTER WORK STOP PUTTING VIRUSES IN IT LINDSEY! Blood starts spewing from leg**

**Sarah's mom: Omigod you had sex didn't you!**

**Lindsey: Picks up blanket, Knives falls off the bed AW SHIT MOM GET THE FUCK OUT!**

**Sarah: Shuuutt Uuuppppp!!!!!! Goes ssj 5 kills her dead God I feel better!**

**Sarah's dad: Yes, finally the bitch dies!**

**Sarah: Dad??!!**

**Lindsey's mom: NO CURSING!!!!!!**

**Sarah: Kill her!**

**Lindsey: Snaps fingers Vash's angel arm comes out and kills Lindsey's mom Hahaha!**

**Knives: GOD DAMNit CLOsE THE FUCKING DOOR!**

**Gohan: Closes door**

**Sarah's dad: Omigod you had sex with two guys... Alll righhht way to go! **

**Sarah: Heheehe thanks... Wait LEAVE HERE NOW!!**

**Lindsey's dad: Dude, Sarah's like dad get the fuck out of my daughters house lets go bar hopping.**

**Sarah's dad: Okay, ok, gone!**

**Trunks: Stoned off ass I'm bored!**

**Sarah: Playing Velvet Revolver's song really loud When you seek me you'll destroy me, rape my mind and smell the...poopies??!!! Oh, no, wait poppies. **

**Gohan: Piccolo green man meat I need you!!!!!!**

**Piccolo: Oh no not him!**

**Gohan: Heeeeyy!!!!!**

**Dende: Why is Gohan like screaming your name?**

**Piccolo: Ummm… I don't know why…**

**Dende: Oh. My. God. You're still seeing him?**

**Sarah: Walking out of room Man my ass hurts.**

**Vash: I bet!**

**Trunks: Wow I just watched this fucking movie where just everyone was having sex with everyone else and then three people died, it was great!**

**Gohan: Yeah, that movie was so like not fabulous Changes channel to rap videos**

**Middie: Oh god, oh god, oh god Fucking Legato all over the food **

**Gohan: Booty dances**

**Lindsey: Walks out of room with shoe that she throws at Gohan's head but misses by a lot**

**Goten: Man, fuck that! Changes the channel to stoner rock**

**Trunks: Knocks into Gohan pushing him in chair FUCK OFF!**

**Middie and Legato rolled their way in front of the TV**

**Goten: God damnit I cant see the fucking TV!**

**Vash: Playing dark cloud They're are many TVs in the house ok… Aahhhhh I'm on fire... Oh wait no I'm not... Aahhhhhh my weapons going to break! This sucks... I got an idea lets go fishing now every one!**

**Lindsey: Walks out of room finally clothed The release finally!**

**Knives: Oh god my penis is sore...**

**Vash: FISHING NOW**

**Sarah: Ok I'm game.**

**Legato: Picks up chocolate pastry and shoves it in his mouth Mmmm!**

**Lindsey: I am too tired to go fishing!**

**Knives: Goddamn woman I need a nap you got me all tired and shit!**

**Lindsey: Sorry, asshole!**

**Knives: Mummers bad things under breath**

**Vash: Runs up to Lindsey and shoves a sensu bean in her mouth FISHIN NOW!**

**Lindsey: Spits it in his face Fuck you dumbshit!**

**Vash: Slaps Knives FISHING NOW!!**

**Lindsey: Walks away clutching walking stick **

**Goten: I'll go fishing!**

**Knives: NEVER TOUCH ME!**

**Vash: Oh and that means you can touch my penis?**

**Knives: Damn old lady get out of my way pushes Lindsey over**

**Lindsey: God damnit Knives why you gotta go and do that!**

**Vash: Huh, huh, huh?**

**Knives: Looks at Vash Bitch you no nothing!**

**Vash: Runs, SCREAMMING fishing now, now, now, now!!!!**

**Legato: I will go fishing!!!**

**Sarah: Omigod let us just go fishing.**

**Middie: I guess I will too.**

**Gohan: I don't fish thank you very much Switches rap back on as Goten's not looking**

**Goten: That's cause your penis is so small all the fish think its a worm hahahah!!**

**Trunks: Stoned still I'm kind of horny... maybe like I should go fishing too...**

**Lindsey: Looks around uh oh thunder... I heard thunder you guys can't go fishing now!**

**Vash: Fuck you!**

**Knives: EEEKKKKK I'm scared of thunder…**

**Trunks: Me too... MOMMY! Hides under Lindsey's shirt**

**Vash: Fine pussy boy doesn't go and... blonde don't go either.**

**Lindsey: HEY!**

**Vash: LETS GO NOW!!**

**Lindsey: I'm not a blonde I'm just... Oh SHUT UP Sticks tongue out at Vash**

**at lake**

**Vash: Yay fishing!**

**Sarah: I love fishing.**

**Legato: Has on fishing suit is in deep water hehehe... Ow! Something bit my thingy!**

**Middie: Oops sorry…Blushes**

**Legato: Silly be more careful down there hunny!**

**Vash in the water with Goku, trying to catch fish with there bear hands **

**Goku: All you have to do is...AHHHHHHHHHHHH picks hand out of water and has a big fish **

**Vash goes to do the same and grabs Goku's foot**

**Lindsey: is sitting on the shore…. Trunks is fanning her with big leaf and knives is sucking on her toes**

**Gohan: wearing hot pink shorts and see through white shirt Hey you guys says in rather faggy voice I have decided to come along!**

**Legato: Damn it, I was hoping to be the only fag here!**

**Middie: What about me?**

**Legato: You're not a fag your just confused!**

**Middie: I am?**

**Legato: Yes.**

**Legato: but I make the decision of you wanting me easier points to head**

**Middie: Who doesn't want a piece of your ass?**

**Legato: I don't know whoever has more brain power then me like that asshole Sethorlof!**

**Sephroth: yes and you shall all die**

**Vash : raises hand**

**Gohan: What do you want sweet heart!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: what the hell?**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: waving fan at Lindsey dude Gohan stop being such a fag you fake retard throws shoe at him**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: gohan: GOD DAMNIT what is with the SHOES!!!!!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: slaps gohan SHUT UP I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING SUCH A PUSSY**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: gohan: runs away crying**

**Outlawjeanstar69: GOKU: I DIDNT RAISE YOU TO BE A FAGGY SAIYAN**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: UR MOTHER DID**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: gohan: Still running away**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: slurp slurp I hope he never comes back!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: not sucking on the usual**

**Outlawjeanstar69: SARAH: AHHH I CAUGHT SOMETHING**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: well pull out hurry before it goes away!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: pulls a magi carp**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: I never like those pokemon**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: what the fuck is that!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: yea there point less**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: ohhh I know goes ssj 5 and does kammehaa meahhaaa on it and get it all krispy**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: still stoned I'm hungry! goes over to magi carp and begins eating its scales**

**Outlawjeanstar69: ash: dude that's like the grosses pokemon to eat**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW! shoots ash in forehead**

**Outlawjeanstar69: sarah: OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS ASH KETCHEM**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: who's that?**

**Outlawjeanstar69: VASH: AND YOU JUST SHOT HIM**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: dude you just shot like the pokemon master you idiot!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: haaaa I get it ash ketchem like chetch them all**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: OOPS! puts gun away and hides**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: watching trunks eat the magic carp stupid idiot**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: he is stoned everything tastes good!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: jezz Sarah I just realized this but like your hair is really tall how did you get it that spiky**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: looks around, looks at what he is eating holy shit where am I?**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: ...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: gel**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: I see...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: sarah: its like sunscreen... but thicker**

**Outlawjeanstar69: sarah: and stickier... like jizz**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: ooooooohhhh I know exactly what your talking about**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: Trunks your at this lake eating a magi carps scales...**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: oh really... hmmm starts eating the stuff again**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: eww he's all crispy**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: even I wouldn't eat that**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: but I am a stoned imbecile remember?**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: wait goku is not stoned but he is an imbecile...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: hey**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: she is right... yah know?**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: yea your right ... but I did save the world like a lot of times**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: so did I**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: no you didn't! **

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: I tried to destroy it**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: I saved it from the insane people**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: yeah I hoped to destroy it someday too...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: like you**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: omg stop fighting who cares who saved the world**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: we are at a peaceful lake everyone just sit AND FUCKING REALAX!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: yea**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: I strongly agree**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: whated she say**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: just say yes**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: yes**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: okay fine**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: good boy**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: whatever...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vegeta:...**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: trunks: ummmm passes out**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vegeta: YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY WRATH**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: VEGETA SHUT UP**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: hmmm I wonder what the hell is in that magi carp**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vegeta: sniff ok**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: good bitch**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: hopefully something dangerous... maybe that little douche will die!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: knives shut up!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: eye bulge tell me to shut up!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: sorry...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: don't apologize to him**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: you pussy**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: why not he is my master**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: slaps middie don't talk to him like that!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: but I want to be your master**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: fuck you**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: slaps knives stop hitting!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: woman did you not just here what he said to me!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: I don't want to here it**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: BUT!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: SHUT UP!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: heee man she got you whooped**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: mummers terrible swears**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: middie if you don't put your penis back in your pants right now I will cut it off! **

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: looks at Lindsey surprised**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: wakes up oh wow everything is all trippaeeyy I feel all floaty flaps arms like bird and begins to fly around lake**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: oh shit it is out, sorry**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: DUDE THE MAGI CARP HAS FAIRY DUST IN IT OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: no your just a fairy**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: aww dude BBBBBUUUSTT high fives goku**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: am not try some of the magi thing I think it is magic!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: I am so not trying that! **

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: me neither ten minutes from now you could be dead!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: hmmm...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: yea fucktard**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: who you calling a fucktard!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: I don't know**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: hmmmmm**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: thought so**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: you know what I think we should do?**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Gohan: hair slicked back wearing all black lookin like a goth ...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah:...**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: what?**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: dude what the hell gohan**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: yea what the hell**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Gohan: ... I don't speak I am goth now...**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: shakes head to the nonsense**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: I need to kill people... whips out portable tv/dvd/ps2 pops in hitman: contracts! fuck yeah!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: (omfg there like playing the old song of limp biscuit from gothica)**

**Outlawjeanstar69: (it realy sucks)**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: my fucking ears**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: (i know it does and I tried to tell you that but noooo you don't listen)**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: shut up no you didn't**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: knives where did you get that!?**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: I have always had this!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: really watches him kill everyone cool**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: he won it at a pokemon contest**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: hhehehee**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: nah uh!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: tomorrow I get to go get shots and stuff! YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: why are you so excited about that?**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: yea remember you killed off that little girls pickachoo with a charazard**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: I don't know ...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: wow that's pretty mean knives**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: charzard rocks! I mean no I don't remember...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: wow stopping to killing off little electric rats are we**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: fucktard**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: no!!! YOU PEOPLE SUCK DICK! LIERS ALL OF YOU!!1111**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: now I remember midvally told me to say that**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: now you don't get your dollar**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: shit**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: a dollar that's it... I pity your "welth middie"**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: fuck you think I'm going to pay him more than that**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: I told him 20 and he negotiated down to a dollar**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: yea he got ripped off**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: well I didn't expect you to pay him anything... usually your dept gets paid by sucki sucki FIV DOLA**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: vash shut up**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie:...what the fuck you Mexican**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: winces**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah : what's wrong**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: no curian like cartman said**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: don't pull my hair**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: aww strokes his hair I love u**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: hahahaha**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: I love u to**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: sits down beside knives almost touching the floor cool blood!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah and vash start making out**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: oh my god this is sooo gay we need something funny to happen here!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: I know why don't you die**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: ummm I cant die...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie whips out kantana**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: DAMNIT**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: hahahaha**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: yea what ever I cant die I just get stronger every time some one beats me to an inch of my life**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: yep me 2**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: I can die but before I do I always get stuck in a giant light bulb somewhere off in the distance...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: yea I just can't die**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: I just get these hideous scars**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: I can die it just only when I decide too**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: looks at legato and winces**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: don't wince like that your face might stay that hideous too**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: DONT MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: ...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah:...grabs vash and sits in his lap**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: ...makes funny face**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Gohan: ... **

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: what the hell was that**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: nothing**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: well this is seriously boring me starts flying around again does chicken dance in mid air**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: (wait a second cant trunks already fly without having to eat a krispy magi carp... we may never know)**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: dude**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: what**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: what**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: okay**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: blah**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: you guys are weird**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: gohan: ...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goten: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: trunks: we need to end this!**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: wait don't kill me !!!!!11**

**Outlawjeanstar69: wolfwood: omg I just woke up and no one was at the house so I decided to go fishing and here you are**

**Outlawjeanstar69: nicky: and why does my ass hurt**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: nicky what the hell no one likes you because you killed zazi and millie**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: you fell down the stairs**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: hmmm **

**Outlawjeanstar69: nicky: looks around what stairs?**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: we don't have stairs**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: I know what happened snickers**

**Outlawjeanstar69: nicky:...ahhhhhhhh**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: starts to smile at stair joke**

**epyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: no legato...**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: AH!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: Sarah: aww shit**

**Outlawjeanstar69: middie: I wonder if it will hurt…..**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: Trunks: huh!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vash: fuck**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: gohan:...**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goku: whats going on**

**Outlawjeanstar69: nicky:...legato nooooooooooo**

**Outlawjeanstar69: vegeta: DISPICABLE!**

**Outlawjeanstar69: goten: hahahahaha**

**Outlawjeanstar69: piccolo and dende: uuh uh uh uh uhhhhhhhh**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: smiles fully at the joke and everyone head explodes! oops... kills himself with vash's gun**

**PepyDePrEsIoN: POP!**


	3. Chapter 3

Story By Sarah S. and Lindsey B. (edited by Lindsey B.)

I don't own any of these characters but if I did…. MUAHahaha (you get the picture)

(At my huge house south jersey shore (next to doctor Weirds' factory)

Sarah: I'm eating a health food bar. Takes bite, chews, spits it out all over Lindsey Aww that's nasty shit.

Lindsey: NO SHIT!

Knives: Why did you spit? You're never supposed to spit!

Vash: Playing tomb raider Damn I'm addicted to this game.

Sarah: Yelling at Vash No, you have to jump over it, over it, OVER IT

DAMNIT!

Vash: I DONT KNOW HOW... AAAAAAHHHH IM ON FIRE!

Sarah: NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID!?

Lindsey: Oh my god, not that fuckin shit again.

Vash: Running in circles Nooooooooooo!

Sarah: Grabs controller... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh I'm on fire damn it!

Vash: See you can't do it either.

Sarah: Throws controller at TV, then picks it up and throws it at Vash

Vash: Ow! Uhhh... Can I play now?

Sarah: Glares at Vash

Vash: Ok, ok.

Knives: Looks at Legato eating pie Legato can I ask you a question?

Legato: Sure master.

Knives: Whispers in Legato's ear something very nasty

Legato: Yes sir I have...

Lindsey: Legato... You have what?

Legato: Well, its nothing that concerns you.

Knives: Legato, be reasonable, she records us fucking and sometimes joins, she should know.

Lindsey: WTF TELL ME ALREADY! KNOW WHAT?

Knives: Middie got him really drunk one time… and things happened.

Middie: I resent that!

Legato: Horrifying look on face

Lindsey: What things?

Knives: Like gerbils and such...

Middie: And where do you come off calling me Middie, Knives?

Lindsey: Gerbils...?

Knives: Since the people who created this told me to... SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!

Lindsey: GOD DAMNIT TELL ME Begins to strangle Knives

Middie: Fuck you we're not chasing Vash anymore so I'm not your pet bitch!

Knives: Cough Okay... Legato got a live gerbil planted in his ass!

Lindsey: WHAT!!! Hahahahahahahahah!

Middie: Damn it Legato!

Middie: Starts playing sax, saliva's tune

Lindsey: Listens attentively

Nicky: You know what?

Knives: What?

Lindsey: What?

Nicky: I don't like you people.

Millie: Good then leave!

Nicky: Aaaaahhhhh big lady Runs

Meryl: Why aren't I in here?

Knives: Because everyone hates you because you remind them of Rem.

Lindsey: Hmmm I have a confession to make...

Sarah: Because you're a whore!

Meryl: No I'm not!

Vash: Yes you are.

Legato: Yes you are. Wait how would I know that...

Vash: ...

Meryl: I love you Vash!

Vash: Yea, well, you know what? I don't.

Lindsey: pulls out the nine pop in the clip and lets one slip

Sublime lyrics

Meryl: Dies

Sarah:... Wow Vash you told her.

Vash: Told her what?

Sarah: Never mind.

Lindsey: Like I was saying. I have a confession to make!

Sarah: What Lindsey? Because you're going to tell us whether we want to hear or not?

Lindsey: Today me and Knives cannot fuck and no one can... because... I'm bleeding!

Sarah: Heh I just got done. Like two days ago.

Lindsey: The pain lays down on couch clutching stomach AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Vash: I don't get it you and bro can't fuck because you're bleeding?

Knives: Maybe we should really leave her alone today and replace her with a new character.

Vash: Huh?

Lindsey: IT IS MY PERIOD YOU DICKWEED!

Vash: Huh?

Sarah: Don't even bother explaining. I tried and showed.

Lindsey: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Sarah: He just thought I got shot and tried to remove the bullet.

Knives: Picks up Lindsey's screaming aching body up and lays her in stash room and double bolts door

Vash: Oh no, Lindsey you got shot!!!!!!!!

Legato: What a fucking idiot!

Vash: Thank you. Dopy grin

Knives: Okay Lindsey is too sick to participate in today's following stupid shit, you guys... I think we need a replacement.

Legato: This could get seriously weird...

Vash: Ok I think that...

Millie: Hahah he is going to try and think!

Nicky: Aaaaaaaahhh big lady Shoots Millie with cross punisher

Millie: Dies like Lara Croft in tomb raider

Vash: Oh no Millie!

Knives: I was beginning to like that chickety.

Legato: Oh well Pokes dead body with stick

Vash: Jump Lara, jump! Mking his controller go up and down, Lindsey's mom comes by with vacuum makes play station fall and break Damn it bitch pulls out gun, kills mom, still shooting her dead body

Lindsey: Screaming from inside room AAAAAHHHHHH MY MOTHER AAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Sarah: Holds up porn Calm down, Vash.

Knives: Oh my goodness Slaps forehead

Sarah: Goodness?

Knives: What?

Sarah: Damn Knives loosing your touch?

Vash: Going soft?

Knives: Shut up you stupid cunt licking rag mongrel!

Sarah: ... That's better but that sorta didn't make sense but ok…

Knives: I'm not losing my touch straightens out clothes just... AH! Never mind you wouldn't understand paces

Legato: No, Knives I think we would, explain please...

Knives: eye bulge WE ARE MISSING THE OWNER OF THE HOUSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SNAP MY FINGERS OR WHAT? CAN WE PLEASE FIND A REPLACEMENT!

Vash: Damn, ok. Ummmmmmmmmmm...

Legato: Jezzz you really like this girl bleeding from her vagina.

Knives: Ummmm

Sarah: Pats Vash's shoulder Don't think to hard hunny.

Legato: Ummmmm.

Trunks: Hummmm Goten's nuts in mouth

Legato: Ew, camera back on thinkers please!

Vash: I got it!

Knives: HE's got it...?

Legato: Twitch

Vash: How bought…

all anxious to hear

Vash: Lara Croft. smiles

Knives: I can handle fucking her.

Vash: I did good?

Legato: As long as she doesn't eat as much as me it's okay.

Vash: Yay, now Knives can we fuck.

Knives: Don't you have Nicky or Sarah?

Vash: ...Wait, I didn't mean that.

Legato: Then what did you mean?

Vash: Dweat drop Uhhh, Umm, don't patronize me Legato.

Lara: walks in crowd whistles and yells Hey everyone.

Vash: Drool It's really you.

Lara: Yes, yes it's me jumps to the left boobs jiggle, jumps to the right boobs jiggle

Nicky: Gazongas Hand motions boobs

Knives: Oooo boobies... Hands go out like he is a zombie

Sarah: Damnit now I have competition.

Legato: Thank god I'm only attracted to men.

Lara: Down boys, down boys get a hold of yourself...

Sarah: Vash hers aren't as big as mine, are they?

Knives: Thank god all mighty she is my girlfriend for today!

Vash: Uhh, umm ye... noo?

Legato: Sarah they are huger then yours!

Sarah: Good boy.

Sarah: Slaps Legato Shut your fag ass up.

Legato: Ow dumb stupid… mummers under breath

Vash: Well, Lara sorry for me killing you all the time but why the fuck do you get caught on fire?

Lara: The creators made me do it... but of course they never let my skin get scared see lifts up top

Knives: Drools Omigod they're sooo perfect!

Lindsey: SSSTOOOOOPPP LLLOOKING ATTTT HErRRRRRR!!!

Lara: What was that! Looks around

Knives: Nothing, nothing.

Sarah: So, Lara do you like silicon?

Lara: No... I like cherries though.

Sarah: I would too, if I didn't have mine?

Knives: Do you still have yours?

Legato: Please Knives can't you just tell?

Lara: What are you talking about of course I still have mine...

Knives: Mouth drops tongues rolls on floor Can I show you to your room?

Lara: No I like the living room much better.

Knives: OH HELL YEAH!

Sarah: Well, you ain't gonna have yours anymore.

Legato: Omigod, Middie lets go somewhere quickly!

Lara: I ain't going to have my what?

Sarah: Oh nothing.

Vash: She's going to be scared for life Remembering first time, shiver

Knives: Rips off Lara's top and begins ... you know whating, her you

know whaties They're sooo juicy.

Lara: OH YEAH BABY TAKE IT OFF!

Lindsey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Middie: You know I don't think I want to right now drunk off his ass

Legato: Glares at Middie WHAT !

Legato: Give me some of that beer! Chugs four bottles quickly

Middie: Middie want more drugs and alcohol!

Knives: Showing Lara what he was taught from Lindsey, rubbing his face in her you know what

Middie: Damn that turns me on.

Legato: Oh man I'm so wasted. Where is that wittle twit Meryle she was a nice peivces of arse.

Midie: Nooo I want you now!

Legato: Oops did I say that out loud. Gets his mouth evaded by Middie's tongue

Knives: Oh yeah, oh yeah bitch scream like the little virgin you are.

Lara: WHAT IM NOT A VIRGIN! Uuuhhh it feels so wonderful to not

be fighting immortal mummies!

Knives: WHAT Pulls out before his nut You disgusting slut! runs

away with pants around ankles, unlocks double bolt I don't care if she is bleeding she is the only one for me!

Sarah: Awwwww, eww but, awww.

Lara: My clothes are all ripped and now I have to walk around naked Stands up - crowd goes wild screaming and fighting

Vash: Hey... Buddy yea buddy yea buddy, waz up with me homie, yea buddy yea buddy, whaz up with me homie. rolling on floor with histarical laugher

Lindsey: Uuuhhh my cervix is killing me.

Vash: Yea buddy... Sarah's fun when she drinks a lot.

Sarah: So are you, you don't talk as much.

Vash: Sigh Yea...

Knives: For some reason I always wake up with a paper bag on my head.

Legato: Last time I got drunk... I don't wanna go there.

Lara: I have spent so much time with mummies I haven't the pleasure. 

Vash: Oh I know.

Lindsey: What the fuck is she still doing here I'm feeling better!

Sarah: Hehe Lindsey chill Holds up a picture of naked guys

Lindsey: Oh look at that one, Drools Its so big... Lindsey snatches it from hand and goes in room

Sarah: Just don't get it wet... Eww never mind.

Lindsey: ...

Knives: She never gets that excited over me.

Sarah: ... I meant like water.

Vash: ... Sure you did.

Legato: Sure you did.

Vash: What else could she get it wet with?

Sarah: Looks at Legato

Legato: Why are you looking at me? … Slaps Vash

Sarah: Thank you.

Knives: Vash shut up... Sarah how does he please you?

Sarah ... What?

Lara: Umm what just happened?

Is still naked by the way

Sarah: Die bitch! Gets out uzi

Vash: Lights her on fire

Lara: I have mine too… searches on naked body for uzis DAMNIT! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh I'm on fire Runs in circles

Vash: This is great.

Lindsey: Trash that whore Sarah!

Sarah: Plants ten clips in her Weeeeee!

Lara: Uuuuhhh, Aaahhh, Eeeeehhh, mmmmm!

Crowd boos at dieing Lara

Lindsey: OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Vash: I think she's dead Holds up naked picture of guys Calm down, Lindsey.

Knives: Hmmm, Oh no Lindsey she is starting to bleed on your carpet.

Vash: Ewwww blood.

Lindsey: I already have blood coming from my carpet I don't need this!

Knives: TMI TMI!

(To much information)

Legato: This is very amusing isn't it?

Vash: Whistles, a big ass tiger comes and drags Lara's body away Yep, they always like her.

Sarah: Hehehe Vash... Why did that just happen?

Knives: I know why.

Vash: Tigers like her for some reason.

Knives: Nooo!

Vash: DON'T SAY IT!

Vash: LALALALALALALALALALALA! COVERING EARS

Sarah: Dude...

Knives: Okay fine.

Vash: Thank god.

Knives: I won't say it.

Vash: Lalalalalalalalalalalal!

Lindsey: What's it?

Knives: I'll tell you later.

Lindsey: Whatever.

Vash: LAAAAAAAAAAAALALALALALALA!

Sarah: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

Vash: Ok…

Nicky: Wow haven't talked for a while.

Middie: Let's keep it that way.

Nicky: Damn you used to love me.

Legato: Not until I became the sexmaster.

Middie: I still do I love all my lovers.

Nicky: Yea, ok, Vaaaaassshhhh...

Vash: Damnit, what do you want Wolfwood?

Nicky: Well, I was thinking…

Vash: Doesn't it hurt?

Nicky: Sometimes.. Anyways what are you going to do bout...

Vash: Yes...

Nicky: ...Stares

Lindsey: Hahahaha!

(That's enough talking for you Nicky)

Vash: What? Your batteries die?

Nicky: Blinking

Vash: Yep, only good lookin.

Knives: Man, Middie your body is looking extra sensual...

Middie: Fuck off Knives. You raped me don't forget that.

Knives: Sorry, already did. Grabs by collar You will obey or be raped again!

Middie: Plays sax, sends sonic boom at Knives, runs

Lindsey: OH MY! OH NOOOO!!!!! FUCK! MIDDIE! HE PUT A HOLE IN MY FUCKING WALL!!!!!!

Vash: You know what I've almost done it with everyone except Middie.

Everyone stares

Vash: Not that I want to…

Sarah: Yep...

Vash: Exactly.

Lindsey: Okay back to who I was yelling at for the hole!

Vash: Pops open a bottle of beer, takes chug Ahhh nice…

Sarah: Does the same Yep.

both sit on couch

Lindsey: Okay maybe not Loads up the bong

Sarah: Damnit, why do you smoke so much?

Lindsey: Takes a huge hit, sits Indian style on floor

Knives: Hits bong too

Lindsey: I smoke because I'm unhappy and it makes me happy so then when I'm happy enough I will stop smoking.

Knives: Wow Lindsey that almost made sense…

Legato: Eats a muffin Wow it did make sense!

Vash: turns TV on Nothing, nothing, nothing... Oooh Bay Watch... Nothing, Nothing... Oh, ok let's watch Connan'O Brian.

Sarah: Yea!

Lindsey: Sssaaaaaaawwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeetttttttt!

Connan: Our next guest is...

Knives: Runs out side playing with the giant robot bunny

Connan: Adam Sandler

Adam walks out on stage

Adam: Sits by Connan

Connan: So, Adam, what have you been up to lately?

Adam: Same'ole, same'ole, masturbation here and there…

Interruption of crowd laughing

Adam: Well, I had this really weird dream last night…

Connan: Was there any birds in it?

Adam: No… There was this guy named Vash and this girl named Sarah and they were at Lindsey's hizzous and like making out in the bath tub and this guy named Sephiroth was chopping this guys hair off and he got all pissed…

Vash shuts off TV

All stare at each other

Vash: Well then…

Lindsey: OMG HE IS TALKING ABOUT US!

Vash: No he's not this never happened.

Knives: Like totally sweet! Man I feel so wiggly Is back inside all smelly

Lindsey: Jezz Knives what were you playing in?

Knives: Kitty litter!

Legato: Shhhh.

Sarah: Wow… but isn't it a bunny? Hey, Lindsey eats cat food what a perfect couple!

Lindsey: Omigod who told you that...? Oh, wait, I did.

Sarah: Yep, lie I said perfect.

Knives: Yeah, we sure are.

Legato: Eew, ew, ew, ew, mushy gushy straight love, some one give me a barf bag!

Lindsey: Oh shut up Legato you're just jealous!

Sarah: Drinks rest of beer, crushes can on head

Vash: Goes to do the same but had a bottle and not a can

Sarah: No don't! Crack

Lindsey: Takes another hit of bongy

Vash: AaaaaaaaaaaH I'm bleeding!

Knives: Hahahaha 6 foot dumbass!

Vash: Don't even go there, 7 foot dumbass! Throws bottle at Knives

Knives goes to dodge but smacks into a wall

Knives: Aawwww pain!!! Takes big hit of bongy okay all gone still

bleeding from eye though

Sarah: Vash how old are you.

Vash: Starts counting on fingers Carry the 2 add 1… Ummm... 132 years old.

Sarah: Cool.

Knives: Gets in shower Lindsey follows

Lindsey: Let's fuck high a "friend" of mine told me its amazing!

Knives: Okay!

Vash: Ok you know what I need to get drunk.

Legato: I thought you already were.

Middie: Drunk off his ass, talking to legato You stupid bitch-cunt listen to me rap really bad, fuck you, you cant play the drums, ok shut up!

Legato: I remember that party...

Sarah: Wow, Middie go boy!

Lindsey: from bathroom HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THAT PARTY YOU WEREN'T THERE? Awww yesss...

Vash: Ok red bull and vodka for all!

Sarah: FUCK YEA!

Legato: I was there Twiddles thumbs Yeah.

Lindsey: Weeee I'm not aloud to drink.

Knives: I am Pulls out and runs wet and naked to get some vodka and red bull

Lindsey: Breathless damn it he always fucking goes early!

(TRY RED BULL AND VODKA)

Vash: What's that voice?

Legato: Middie I'm scared hold me!

Sarah: Point of revolution stand up, stand and make it loud...

Middie: You cunt-bitch-pussy-fucker holding a rat. passes out

Legato: Who is holding a rat?

Knives: give me a big tall one Vash!

Vash: WHAT THE FUCK I'm not gay! Oh you mean beer hands knives a beer

Knives: That is what I said in the beginning on the first chapter!

Vash: Now go away I'm trying to get Sarah drunk.

Sarah: What?!

Vash : Nothing.

Lindsey: Hahaha I'm sooo fucking high weeeee!

Knives: Chugs whole beer

Legato: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!

Sarah: drunk I… hick really need… hick… passes out

Vash: Yes! Carries her in room

Knives: runs near Vash brother hook me up one more time first!

Vash: What am I the bar tender now? Do it yourself!

Legato: Looks at Middie I ain't getting any from him tonight... looks at Knives fixing another drink Hehehehe.

Knives: Chugs a vodka and red bull

Legato: Hey master...

Knives: hick What do you want!?

Legato: Your dick!

Knives: OKAY!

Middie: Now on a microphone Bitch, fuck, cunt, whore, skank, pussy-eater fuck cock, good god! passes out

Knives and Legato go in room together

Lindsey: stoned Legato is going to rape Knives drunk body... Maybe I should rape...

Middie: muttering bitc...fuk... Not me!

Lindsey: Ontop of Middie Sssshhhh, this will feel soo nice in a minute!

Nicky: Damn it I want to get laid! Pushes Lindsey off of Middie

Lindsey: AH!

Nicky: Drags him into room

Lindsey: NOOOOOO!!!! Looks around picks up phone, dials some number

Trunks: Stoned Hey wwazzaa my homiez?

Lindsey: Hey remember me?

Trunks: Sure do!

Lindsey: COME OVER NOW!

Trunks: Yes ma'me!

Sarah: jebub chbisb Vash putting gag in mouth

Vash: Now you shut up! Slaps her lightly

Sarah: bhabs hgw i likg ib translated-that's how I like it

(DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE DONKEY PUNCHES! XX)

Knives: Screaming like little high school girl Omigod VASH! How did you get so good!

Legato: Fucking Knives in ass doggy style... punches Knives in back of head for saying Vash's name, making Knives' ass cheeks tighten more

(OKAY DONKEY PUNCH OVER )

Trunks and Lindsey on floor

Lindsey: Ya know what? I don't even feel like fucking.

Trunks: Whatever

Lindsey: Let's TOKE UP!

Trunks: OKAY!

Bulma and Yamcha come out of closet naked, running to the door and out the house to car

Goten: Comes out of closet with video camera in hand Vegeta is going to freak when he sees this!

Goku: No he won't, he loves me now. Punches son

Goten: OW! Dad that hurt, plus Vegeta is a ragging pussy how could he ever love a dumbass like you!

Goku: Because he can control me…

Gohan: Pulls up in drive way in nice convertible, goat in back seat

Gohan: GOTEN!!! Mom is calling for you!

Sarah: No I'm not!

Goten: No she isn't, she is saying OH GOD VASH HARDER!

Piccolo: Is the goat BaaaH!

Goten: You're just trying to get me to get in the car with you so you can have our way with my little body!

Dende: Inside car Sorry bout this Piccolo.

Piccolo: Baaaa!

Trunks: Goten looks what I got Waves bag of weed around

Goten: Yea, you know what I don't want any.

Everyone GASPS!

Lindsey: Don't flaunt that... You could get me in trouble!

Goten: ... I'm going to go tape mom and Vash.

Lindsey: Have fun!

Knives: Comes out of room still drunk off his ass and naked and stuff is leaking from his ass Omigod that was the best fuck I have had in the longest time!

Legato: You suck horribly Knives, what has that girl done to your feminine side that I actually liked?

Vash: singing I love you, I hate you, I just cant live with out you!

Middie: I wrap my hand around your heart why would u tear my world apart ...fuck.

Knives: Goes to get some clothes for his naked self and finds this thing licks this thing because it smelled good and saw huge monkeys everywhere even know they were his friends he pulled out his gun and starts killing everyone, then shoots himself in the head

Lara: wakes up from being knocked over the head with the blunt side of a gangsters gun Wow that was seriously messed up takes off running

THEE END

PEACE AND LOVE


	4. Chapter 4

GunSlingerVash01: Sarah: i made sausages

GunSlingerVash01: vash: eww some of them are burnt

GunSlingerVash01: wolfwood: mmmm..but there good

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: nigger sausage hehehe

PepyDePrEsIoN: Lindsey: I'm depressed

GunSlingerVash01: middie: looking at legato who is making a wired face im not eating thoses infront of him

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: wha... why?

GunSlingerVash01: middie: i think u know why

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: puts hand on his pants covering up bulge

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: NOPE NO IDEA!

GunSlingerVash01: middie: SEE!!

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: sick beings...

GunSlingerVash01: middie: LIER

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: i am not a lier!

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: legato its okay if you got a boner we are all adults

GunSlingerVash01: vash: watching sarah eat here ::pleasent look on face::

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: what not u to

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: uncovers his crotch

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! look how small it is!

GunSlingerVash01: middie: no actualy its not

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: DAMNIT KNIVES runs away and falls in a crack in the floor

GunSlingerVash01: middie: rubbs ass belive me

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: oh shit! hahahaha

GunSlingerVash01: middie: STOP MAKING FUN OF HIM

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: ow...ow...ow...owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: hahaha stupid cunt!

GunSlingerVash01: middie: slaps knives

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: are you bleeding?

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: OW! punches middie

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: damn middie i think u like him

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: i think so!

GunSlingerVash01: middie:NO I DONT

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: im glad to here

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: ow someone help!

GunSlingerVash01: middie: ill save u

GunSlingerVash01: runs over to legato but falls in with him

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: ow sings in sexy voice love is in thee air!

GunSlingerVash01: middie: shut up

GunSlingerVash01: vash: still staring at sarah oh yea

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: dances moving hips around the very big crack now oooohhh love is theee air!

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: ...

GunSlingerVash01: wolfwood:ill save u two

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: pushes knives in hole when he got close to her

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: BITCH!

GunSlingerVash01: runsover and helps middie out

GunSlingerVash01: nicky helps legato out

GunSlingerVash01: but not knives

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: help me too

GunSlingerVash01: nicky:hahhhaha...no

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: hahahahaha points and laugh

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: i like u in there

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: YOU WILL REGRET SAYING THAT NICKY!

GunSlingerVash01: vash: STILL STARING AT SARAH

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: DAMNIT VASH GO HELP UR BROTHER

GunSlingerVash01: vash: n..nn...oh god ok

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: no i think i like it in here

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: DONT HELP ME VASH YOU WILL JUST F...

GunSlingerVash01: vash: see now i dont have to

GunSlingerVash01: starts staring at sarah

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: throws sausage at vash damnit i said do it

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: ummm something it licking me!

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: screaming like little girl

GunSlingerVash01: vash: ok goes and helps knives out of hole even tho he dont wanna come out

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: starts running around in circles trying to get something invisble off of him but its actually nothing

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: bumps into lindsey knocking her in the hole AH!

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: AH!

GunSlingerVash01: scene cuts to hin hole sephrothe and visous ore in hole with a realy big dog like thing

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: stupid shit face cock master! omg What the hell is that

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: OMG! the dog thing licks her AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: running around in hole flapping arm like crazy chicken with its head cut off

GunSlingerVash01: vash: god im not helping her out

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: THANK GOD I CAN'T DIE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WWEEOOPEEOOO!

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: hell u dont have to

GunSlingerVash01: middie: yep i aint eather

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: looks around hey where is lindsey?

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: ...

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: and u call urself leader of the gun-ho-guns

GunSlingerVash01: middie: THATS WHAT I SAY

GunSlingerVash01: middie: he aint fucking controlin me

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: looks in hole oops... im going to regret that latter

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: shut up you douche bags you dont know me i have many sides to my self

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: you sure do... your biggest side is you being a pussy

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: GAAHH! LEGATO! i can't beleive you said that!

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: ...

GunSlingerVash01: vash: looking at sarah eating the sausageshe notices vash looking and licks it and then when she gets to the top rips the skin off of it

vash: winces

GunSlingerVash01: vash: ok im done

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: rolls eyes me too

GunSlingerVash01: middie: notices legato not looking and then goes to pick up a sausage

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: starts staring at middie

GunSlingerVash01: middie: damnit

GunSlingerVash01: middie: walks away

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: licks lips seductivly

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: ummm well i guess lindsey died

GunSlingerVash01: GREAT SAIYA MAN: ill save u

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: ...

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: damnit gohan

PepyDePrEsIoN: gohan: im right here!

GunSlingerVash01: gt. s man: who are u talkin to

PepyDePrEsIoN: gohan: i told you guys that wasn't me!

GunSlingerVash01: sarah:...

GunSlingerVash01: vash:oh shit

PepyDePrEsIoN: gohan: no one ever listens! walks away, swaying hips

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: but...but...btu

GunSlingerVash01: GTSM: pulls lindsey outa hole

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: paralysed

GunSlingerVash01: gtsm: gives her a sensu

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: she cant die!

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: and sensu beans dont work!

GunSlingerVash01: GTSM:well she cant die but she can get like weck and she still get her period

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: i dont know i dont understand women either jezz!

GunSlingerVash01: GTSM:...i know i know fuck me right everyone hates me well u know what IM NOT THAT FAG GOHAN

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: looks at gtsm ooooo man in uniform!

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: YES U ARE

PepyDePrEsIoN: Gohan: NO HE ISNT!

PepyDePrEsIoN: Gohan: i am way to sexy to be that loser!

GunSlingerVash01: GTSM: see

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: NO DAMNIT THIS MAKES NO SENCE

GunSlingerVash01: goku: well u see...wait i thout u wewre gohan

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: tha... that...

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: see

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: SHE IS TRYING TO SPEAK SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!11

GunSlingerVash01: vash: oh yes lindsey speek

PepyDePrEsIoN: lindsey: it makes no sense because this just a stupid fanfffffffffffffffffff... passes out

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: slaps vash OMG I HATE U ALL

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: a stupid fan what!!!!!????? shakes lindsey vigurously

GunSlingerVash01: runs in room

GunSlingerVash01: vash: at door sarah im sorry

PepyDePrEsIoN: Gohan: I hate you all too! runs to piccolo

GunSlingerVash01: door:...

GunSlingerVash01: vash: sarah...sarah...sarah...sarah...

GunSlingerVash01: sarah/door:...

GunSlingerVash01: vash:sarah...OMG SARAH KNIVES IS TRYING TO RAPE ME

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: ummm i think we should patch up this hole!

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: opens door VASH NOOO

GunSlingerVash01: vash: got ya

GunSlingerVash01: sarah goes to slam door but vashes foot in in the way

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: uh oh! gets another boner staring at gtsm

GunSlingerVash01: vash: hehehe pushes her in room locks door

PepyDePrEsIoN: knives: thats going to be a messy fuck!

GunSlingerVash01: GTSM: jesus christ man get a grip

PepyDePrEsIoN: legato: sorry runs away and stands behind middie

GunSlingerVash01 9:47 PM: middie:aww ewww god man feels bulgeuhh moans::nervous laugh:: hehhe

GunSlingerVash01: middie:...

BrokenCry420: legato: sorry middie...

GunSlingerVash01: middie: drool

BrokenCry420: Trunks: hey you guys whats going on walks in house and falls in hole ow shit

BrokenCry420: knives: okay time to patch up that hole starts bringing in wod from no where

GunSlingerVash01: vash: heheh he fell in

GunSlingerVash01: sarah:...knives dooing something constructiv...WITH NAILS AND A HMMER

BrokenCry420: Trunks: floats out of whole i guess i will help even know im stoned like usual

GunSlingerVash01: SARAH: VASH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD U DO IT

GunSlingerVash01: vash: oh i do agree

BrokenCry420: knives: nooooo i can handle this for god sake i am half the owner of this house!

GunSlingerVash01: helps knives patch up hole

BrokenCry420: Trunks: beats imaginary nail with hammer

GunSlingerVash01: vash: takes hammer from knives not with sharp objects u wont

GunSlingerVash01: vash: u could hurt urself

GunSlingerVash01: vash goes to hammer in nail but misses and insted hammer his finger oww sun of a bitch

BrokenCry420: knives: nah uh!

BrokenCry420: knives: grabes hammer back i can do it! does the same with nail and hammer but doesnt miss

BrokenCry420: Trunks: hahaha whos the bitch now!

GunSlingerVash01: vash: stares in awe

GunSlingerVash01: vash: slaps trunks u are

BrokenCry420: Trunks: ow! throws hammer at vash

GunSlingerVash01: vash: bitch

BrokenCry420: trunks: i got good aim even when im high hehehe

GunSlingerVash01: dogges hammer::nicky walks in nicky: hi guys humf...gets hit by hammer

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: why dose this happen like everytimg i walk in

GunSlingerVash01: vash: aawww im sorry

BrokenCry420: trunks: because your a stupif jew

GunSlingerVash01: kisses wolfwood

GunSlingerVash01: nicky:...VASH WHAT THE HELL

BrokenCry420: trunks: faggystuff sick!

GunSlingerVash01: vash: WHAT

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: not infront of people

GunSlingerVash01: goten: hey trunks what bout us?

BrokenCry420: knives: finish patching the whole there all done... Yeah vash WHO'S THE BITCH NOW!

BrokenCry420: trunks: i hate you goten go suck your brother

GunSlingerVash01: vash: i am

GunSlingerVash01: goten: eewwwwwwwwwwwwww

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: slaps vashes ass yea u are

GunSlingerVash01: middie:...

BrokenCry420: lindsey: wakes up sudenly you people suck...

GunSlingerVash01: nicky:...middie whats wrong now?

GunSlingerVash01: middie: ...

GunSlingerVash01: vash: damnit whats wrong??

BrokenCry420: legato: walks out from behind middie all sweaty

GunSlingerVash01: middie:...what the hell

BrokenCry420: legato: nothings wrong with him...

GunSlingerVash01: vash:...

GunSlingerVash01: nicky:...

BrokenCry420: lindsey: fucking dip shits legato just fucked middie in the ass and NO ONE SAW!

GunSlingerVash01: sarah:...i love ...nik...gokuuaahh i mean vash

GunSlingerVash01: vash: huh

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: yep

GunSlingerVash01: middie:oh my god

BrokenCry420: legato: im quick aint i winks at middie

GunSlingerVash01: middie: im going into that corner over theregoes and starts playing silvia

GunSlingerVash01: vash: i always liked his playingliestins intentivly

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: yea me to

BrokenCry420: knives: BOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU SUCK!!!!!! throws hammer at middie

BrokenCry420: lindsey: hahahaha

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: god reminds me of the good days

BrokenCry420: trunks: oh that is funny shit

GunSlingerVash01: middie: what every knives...sigh

BrokenCry420: trunks: this is boring

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: whats wrong middie??

GunSlingerVash01: middie:...

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: slaps middie in back off head damit man speek to me

BrokenCry420: legato: nicky dont hit him!

GunSlingerVash01: middie: owwww..god just leave me along

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: fuck u and u legato

BrokenCry420: legato: awww its okay baby i wont let him touch you any more punches nicky

GunSlingerVash01: middie:...yea ok...whatever

BrokenCry420: knives: oh sweet fag FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: stop it legato theres something wrong with middie AND I THINK ITS ALL UR FAULT

BrokenCry420: lindsey: are you pregnant midvalley?

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: my poor babyrubbs middies back

GunSlingerVash01: midde :...

BrokenCry420: legato: STOP TOUCHing him

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: oh shut up he likes me more

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: u jealous bitch

BrokenCry420: legato: ummm i think you are getting vash and him mixed up

GunSlingerVash01: middie:...long dramatic sigh

BrokenCry420: legato: middie is my bitch not yours and it has been that way for a long time!

BrokenCry420: legato: snapss fingers in wolfwoods face

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: no he likes me he showed me how to do it cuz i was affraid after i got...well anyway and then i meet vash and got emtionaly involved with him

GunSlingerVash01: middie: rolls eyes

BrokenCry420: knives: god this is weird...

BrokenCry420: lindsey: yeah i feel like i need to get high to understand this shit!

GunSlingerVash01: nicky:...and well i like him and vash but u like him and knives so therenicky sticks toung out at legato

BrokenCry420: lindsey: goes in stash room hmmm should i use my water bong... indian bong... suicide pipe... OH I KNOW! My Japan puple haze bong.

GunSlingerVash01: vash:huh...wait so u telling me that u like middie more than megrabs sarah and makes out with her that ok guz i got sarah now

BrokenCry420: knives: fuck this faggy shit I am joining her walks in stash room and locks door behind him

BrokenCry420: trunks: realizes what the hell is going on and tries to joing up with knives and lindsey but is too late

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: yea well vash i sorta used u cuzz i missed middie

BrokenCry420: trunks: banging on door HE YOU HOMOSAPIANS LET ME IN!!

GunSlingerVash01: vash: what ever

GunSlingerVash01: sarah:...wow its like a soap opra in here

BrokenCry420: legato: i know right

GunSlingerVash01: middie:...

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: DAMNIT MIDDIE WHATS WRONG WITH U

BrokenCry420: legato: i guess i am going to be alone now because middie doesnt love me or anyone else walks out of house

GunSlingerVash01: middie: sighstarts playing silvia

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: god its just like when we were living togethere ud tho this hissy fits and id go out and get mad drunk and then id come home and id fuck ur brains out

GunSlingerVash01: middie: yep...

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: hahaha u talked

GunSlingerVash01: middie:...

GunSlingerVash01: nicky:damn

BrokenCry420: trunks: sits on couch maybe thats all he needs is a brainless fuck... i sure too

GunSlingerVash01: all stare at trunks

BrokenCry420: trunks: what?

GunSlingerVash01: goku: i know what wrong with middie...i can smell it

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: where the helld u come from

GunSlingerVash01: goku: ive been her the whole time

BrokenCry420: trunks: sneaky basterd

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: oh ok well what wrong

BrokenCry420: gohan: i have been here the whole time i just never said anything

GunSlingerVash01: goku:...ask lindsey she said it

GunSlingerVash01: sephroth: me to

BrokenCry420: lindsey: opens door AAAAAAHHHHHHHH I KNEW IT HE'S PREGENANT!

GunSlingerVash01: cloudunder spehrothe hes been mufling my moans

GunSlingerVash01: middie: SHUT UP

GunSlingerVash01: goku: yep...i can smell it

BrokenCry420: trunks: runs over to door lindsey let me in please

BrokenCry420: lindsey: the fucking fag is pregnant opens door for trunks and a whole bunch of white smoke belows out

GunSlingerVash01: sarah: then why didnt u tell me that i was pregnate looks at goten

BrokenCry420: knives: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

GunSlingerVash01: middie:sniff why does the world hate me

BrokenCry420: legato: behind middie i dont hate you...

GunSlingerVash01: goku: i di...i don...aww why bring that up now

GunSlingerVash01: middie: LEAVE ME ALONG

BrokenCry420: legato: crying

GunSlingerVash01: middie: crying i dont wanna kid wwwwwaaaaaaaa

BrokenCry420: legato: FINE I DIDN'T WANT A FUCKING BABY ANYWAYS!!!!! runs out of house once again

GunSlingerVash01: middie: but legato i need a father

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: i can do that

BrokenCry420: legato: NICKY CAN HANDLE IT!

GunSlingerVash01: nicky: nicolas d wolfwood jr. aww

GunSlingerVash01: middie: 0-o nooo legatooo come here

BrokenCry420: (scene cuts to stripp bar)

BrokenCry420: legato: Drunk off his ass WOOOO LADY JANE SHAKE THAT ASS!

BrokenCry420: Bulma: oh yeah you like that don't you grabs money off of floor

GunSlingerVash01: vegita: thats my bitchhick wait i thought u were gay

BrokenCry420: trunks: oh yeah mom shake that ass!

BrokenCry420: legato: im bisexual sometimes

GunSlingerVash01: vegeat:DAMNIT TRUNKS thats wrong

BrokenCry420: Bulma: SON! VEGETA! runs off stage

GunSlingerVash01: vegeta: see u scared her away

GunSlingerVash01: vegeta: hunny come back...

GunSlingerVash01: goku: VEGETA

GunSlingerVash01: VEGETA: SHIT

BrokenCry420: over heard microhpone AND NOW LADY AND GENTS PLEASE WELCOME LADY GINA...short for vagina

BrokenCry420: legato: oh god more gay lovers at a straight bar wtf!

BrokenCry420: Domonique: walks out on stage hey boys

BrokenCry420: legato: oh shit no way that fucked up DOMONIQUE! your a stripper!!!!! muahahahaha named gina!

BrokenCry420: Trunks: drunk oh yeah gina show me your boobs!

BrokenCry420: (scene cuts back back on lindsey's house)

GunSlingerVash69: Middie:i want you so bad

BrokenCry420: Kinves: yeah I need you too

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: WHAT?!

GunSlingerVash69: Middie:no not you

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah:...

BrokenCry420: Legato: I feel like I just released a bucket of sperm!

GunSlingerVash69: Vash: oh yea

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: I forgot what characters I am

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: this picture is hot

GunSlingerVash69: Middie:i need you sperm legato

BrokenCry420: Legato: your pregnant bitch... get away from me!

BrokenCry420: Legato: I'm going to uncle cleatus's farm

GunSlingerVash69: Middie: sniff but but i thought you wnted me

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Uncle Cleatus... thank goodness your not a girl Legato he might touch...

BrokenCry420: Legato: noo I wan COW!.

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: you...

GunSlingerVash69: Vash:i NEED SEX NOW

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: wow i talked...i need you to vash

BrokenCry420: Knives: head phones shake it like a salt shaker... shake it like a salt shaker... mm... yeah does micheal Jackson move and grabs crotch OW!

BrokenCry420: Knives: No i mean ow that really fucking hurt.. let's go of own balls and falls on the floor

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Idiot...

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: hey did you here this song?(puts on CD) do the icecream and cake

BrokenCry420: Legato: Sex is for acidic Hippies on a srping afternoon... beastiality... ICE CREAM AND CAKE!!!!!!!!!!???????? WHER?

GunSlingerVash69: Vash: fat ass

BrokenCry420: LEgato: OH MY GOD... shakes ass like a pansy to the fride and grabs the ice cream and cake

GunSlingerVash69: Middie: hes my fat ass

BrokenCry420: Knives: So like... what's up Vash... my little bro.

GunSlingerVash69: Vash :crosses fingersnot thinking about killing you

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Turn it off before I start doing the ice cream and cake dance... because for some reason... I know it

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: yea ok (shoots the cCD player)

BrokenCry420: Legato: starts doing the icecream and cake naked... pours a bottle of syrup in his hair

BrokenCry420: Legato: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is my favorite song now...

BrokenCry420: Knives: Anything about food is your Favorite song!

GunSlingerVash69: Middie: damn i want some chocolate like now

BrokenCry420: Legato: Yeah well hehe...

BrokenCry420: LEgato: I'm going to the strip bar because I'm like so mad at you Middie and I need a womans vagina SEE YOU! BITCH!

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: legato i think that you and iddie need to talk

GunSlingerVash69: Vash: yea cuxz i dont need this drama

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: ok TALK NOW

BrokenCry420: Legato: Drama bitch... this ain;t no drama.. this life... mmmhmm!

BrokenCry420: Legato: snaps fingers in Vash's face

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Legato... we need to get you off the west side and come back over to the white side

GunSlingerVash69: Vash: thats it(puts legato and middie in room locks door) MAKE WITH THE HAPPY

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: yes please...

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: i dont know if thats such a good idea

BrokenCry420: Knives: Yah know is has been a long time since this shit has like happened... has anyone else noticed... we are totally getting the story wrong and like we need to start over or somethin...

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: mouth agape he just took my jokb... my job... telling all the reality of the story... he just took it

GunSlingerVash69: (in room noises can be hear of cats from the grudge and little girls singing) in room

BrokenCry420: Oi Lindsey: SCAREY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs behind couch and rocks back and forth

GunSlingerVash69: Middie:with tape player good now they wont here anything ewe say

BrokenCry420: LegatO: I don't really want to talk to you Middie... you pregnancy is not real!... your a faker! I HATE YOU!

GunSlingerVash69: middie: yea i know punches stomeach but i realy love you and you love me to i know you do

BrokenCry420: Legato: I guess... you were my first...

GunSlingerVash69: Middie: and you were mine to

GunSlingerVash69: Middie: hey wait first?

BrokenCry420: Legato: WE are soo gay right now..

BrokenCry420: LEgato: yeah... you were... right?

GunSlingerVash69: Middie: well i remember a lot of blood and me screaming

BrokenCry420: Knives: in dark corner of the room hheheheheh HAHAHAHAH!!!

GunSlingerVash69: Middie: and lube... and...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE KNIVES

BrokenCry420: Legato: turns on light\

BrokenCry420: Knives:smoking a nice bowl HUH?

BrokenCry420: Legato: faints

GunSlingerVash69: Middie: OH good hes stoned

GunSlingerVash69: Middie:no legato-sama

GunSlingerVash69: Cat: meaww

BrokenCry420: Knives: blows a puff of smoke in Middie's face

BrokenCry420: AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BrokenCry420: Knives: OMG CATS!!! I FUCKING HATE CATS! runs out of room but misses door and flys out a window

GunSlingerVash69: Middie:chock(holding legatos lifeless body)FUCKING CATS

GunSlingerVash69: Middie: i hope he dies

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: wrenches open the door WTF IS GOING ON HERE

BrokenCry420: Knives: WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

GunSlingerVash69: Middie:jumpsi didnt do it

BrokenCry420: LEgato: HHAHAHAHA... jezz I was awake all along. Fake fainting is fun

BrokenCry420: Legato: sniff i guess Middie really does care

GunSlingerVash69: Mddie: (still holding legato, chocking and like legatos fated not good looking right now et it?)

GunSlingerVash69: Middie:damn ur making me so hott i need you now more that ever legto

GunSlingerVash69: legatoo

GunSlingerVash69: Vash:hehheh

BrokenCry420: Legato: dude Lindsey your harshing my boner GET OUT!

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Oh sorry shuts doors

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: wow guess they made up

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: why are you screaming gokus name

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah thats my role

BrokenCry420: LINDSEY: YOU WERE WRONG YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER YOU SMELT NOTHING MIDDIEFAKED EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GunSlingerVash69: Goku:...oh shit

BrokenCry420: Knives: walks in front door with a body I found this on the bay it had pruple hair

GunSlingerVash69: Goku: look he paid me like alot of money and gave me free food to lie

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: OMG... why would they do that?

GunSlingerVash69: Goku: TRUNKS

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: TRUNKS!

GunSlingerVash69: GOKU:thats right were i left him

BrokenCry420: Trunks: Yeah let go of me fag

BrokenCry420: Knives: eye bulge WHO TOLd YOU OF THE LIPSTICK!

GunSlingerVash69: Goku: (looks around nevously) i mean waht the fuck was he doing there gatto go bye

BrokenCry420: Trunks: No one runs behind goku

BrokenCry420: Trunks: SHIT! he ran away

GunSlingerVash69: Goku: no get away from me

GunSlingerVash69: Goku: i thout you were my son...i mean sarah

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: you know i would never dye my hair purple

GunSlingerVash69: Goku: you ALL LIE

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Me neither...

GunSlingerVash69: Goten:walks in rubbing ass

GunSlingerVash69: Goku: oh god not you too!

BrokenCry420: Knives: I think I should grow mine out and dye it pink

GunSlingerVash69: Vegeta:yep fucked them all didnt we, goku

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: I rather fuck a purple haired boy, knives so keep it blonde

BrokenCry420: Trunks: when did we start talking about dying hair

GunSlingerVash69: Goku: you lie vegeta i never it was all you

BrokenCry420: Dominique: smoking a cigarette yah know after you die and come back to life... smoking seems so less antagonizing...

GunSlingerVash69: Veeta: well you never tried t stop me did you

BrokenCry420: Knives: I'm soo high right now

GunSlingerVash69: VEGETA

BrokenCry420: haha

BrokenCry420: Millie: onleash that domonique is holding SOme one please help me...

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: WOW...


	5. Chapter 5

Story By Sarah S. and Lindsey B. (Edited by Lindsey B.)

I don't own any of these characters but if I did…. MUAHahaha (you get the picture)

(At my huge house south jersey shore (next to doctor Weirds' factory)

Lindsey: I was out buying a cage for my gigantic headphone-eating rat.

Knives: I can't believe your rat chewed a hole in your headphones, muahahahaha!

Sarah: Really you got a new cage, is it like really big?

Lindsey: Yes it is really big.

Sarah: Good. He needed a new bigger cage.

Vash: I did a swan dive and broke Lara's neck. Well no one has cursed yet…

Midvalley: Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Legato: Gasp

Lindsey: What was that for?

Wolfwood: You know it would have to be you to break the moment of

... Awww fuck it.

Millie: Bad words AH! Puts hands over ears

Wolfwood: Big lady Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Midvally: He's such a pansy!

Legato: What's a pansy?

Lindsey: You...

Vash: making Lara jump off cliffs Wow this is like a great stress

reliever, you should really try it Knives and Legato, you don't actually kill people.

Sarah: Wow that was extremely gay…

Vash Sigh I know…

Knives: What the fuck is going on?

Wolfwood: Gag in mouth wiksjd whjjde kak ajshjak jjjjjjjjj...

Vash: Stare

Sarah: I'm so not going to ask.

Midvalley: Why do you have a gag in your mouth?

Lindsey: SNEEZE I have to eat dinner but I'm not hungry.

Knives: Can I eat you?

Lindsey: Not right now...

Wolfwood: dbkubc kjvei wvge oooooo...

Midvalley: slaps Nick in the back of his head What the fuck man, speak English!

Legato: Midvalley suck my dick!

Millie: pulls gag out of mouth

Vash: Why do they call teddy bears cuddly when they're ferocious man eating animals? AND, why do they say fuzzy is a nice thing when it sounds horrible? And, why are Middie and Legato fucking right in the middle of the living room?

Both Middie and Legato look up

Middie: Fine we'll go in a room.

Lindsey: Can I come? grabs video camera

Middie: No…

Lindsey: DAMN! Throws spoon that she is eating with at Midvalley

Knives: UH! I need to get drunk!

Vash: I hear ya!

Middie: talking to the creators Why the fuck are you calling me Middie?

(because I like it, Wolfwood is called Nicky from now on)

Wolfwood: Damn!

Nicky: Why me...

Knives: Hahahaha, he has a girl name!

Vash: Hahah, Nicky has a girl's name.

both brothers stare at each other

Lindsey: I feel like a nigga. I'm eating black beans and rice!

Vash: So... Knives... How are you? Trying to bond I like what you're wearing… even though you wear that every day.

Knives: I think today when I looked in the mirror the female hormones I am taking have started affecting my image pats chest

Vash: Rolls eyes ... Ok that's enough talking to you for today.

Legato: Wait! HOLD UP! Your taking female hormones? Eye twitch

Vash: Whispering to Sarah Ok I did it, now you have to do it too…

Sarah: Knives you're fucked up... I feel good.

Vash: Slaps forehead

Knives: Em not!

Sarah: Ok you're not...

Knives: Plus I found them in Lindsey's medicine cabinet.

Lindsey: Uuuuhhhh Looks up

Vash: Hahahaahaa you're not a girl!

Lindsey: Yes I am!

Sarah: No you dumb shit she's grabs Lindsey's boobs lacking in the chest area.

Vash: Really? I just thought she was a guy. You know, got a sex change type thing.

Lindsey: HEY! Can we change that subject please puppy eyes

Vash: What? Well it's nice that Middie and Legato are doing it in a room but it defeats the whole purpose that they left the door open.

Knives: Yeah.

Legato: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RIDE THE PONY!!!!!!

Lindsey: Sounds like a parade of homos in Key west.

Legato with Middie leaned over bed doing him

Middie: UUUhhhhhhh!

Vash: DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL, FUCK YOU AND EVERY ONE YOU LIVE WITH, I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING PISS ME OFF YOU COCK SUCKING BASTARDS! Sorry…

Lindsey: Jesus Christ! Hides

Vash: I have to do that every year or so…

(scene cuts to Trunks and Goten)

Trunks: What the fuck was that!

Goten: Trunks shut up and keep sucking me dick!

Trunks: your lucky I'm high!

Goten: Now whore suck!

(Back to Vash talking)

Vash: Otherwise it gets all bottled up inside and I have to kill someone…

Sarah: Aaahh my mom walked in! She said, "Who's Goten and why is he getting his dick sucked?" I mean like wow she didn't care...

Lindsey: What?!

Sarah: Hahaah!

Vash: I don't care this is stupid.

Knives: Legato is fucking Middie and that's weird because I'm his master and I'm supposed to fuck him.

Vash: Yeah, but they're in love Knives, it happens but you know I've been thinking winces Knives and I have... Well you know…"done it"….. and Wolfwood and I have "done it" and Wolfwood and Middie have "done it" and Middie and Legato have "done it" and Legato and Knives have "done it" so we all are just fucking each other?

Lindsey: Yes Vash, you're right, it is my house and it is like an orgy party I guess…

Sarah: twinsest... God that turns me on…

Vash: Really? Knives and I doing it?

Sarah: Glint in eyes Oh yeah.

Lindsey: Me and Sarah haven't done it looks at Sarah

Vash: Hehehe…

Lindsey: Eeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww

Sarah: Confusion

Vash: Drools

Sarah: Stun guns Vash Go play tomb raider now!

Vash: Okay.

Knives: That would be cool if you guys did it.

Lindsey: punches Knives and kicks him Go in my stash room and wait for me there!

Knives: Yes ma'am.

Lindsey: Spanks Knives as he walks past

Sarah: Man we got them wooped high fives Lindsey

Lindsey: HELL YEAH! misses hand

Sarah: Yep...


	6. Chapter 6

Legato: walks out of room smile on face

Vash: Well, hey there sunshine.

Legato: Hey baby.

Lindsey: Looks at Legato

Vash: ...oh...well...I...don...

Legato: Places finger over lips

Vash: Not good, not good.

Lindsey: Grabs video camera

Sarah: No, not good.

Legato: Brings Vash close to his face

Lindsey: Starts recording VERY GOOD!

Legato: Makes out with Vash furiously Mmmhhmmm.

Vash: Lara dies Damn'it... Starts a new game, pulls away Damn that was even better than Knives. Rips clothes off legato

Legato: Shirt ripper!

Lindsey: God damn this is getting me hot Places camera on stand watching Vash and Legato and runs to Knives in stash room

Legato: I WAS TAUGHT FROM THE BEST! Which is your brother, no?

Sarah: Drooling Oh my god, please let me come with you guys. This is my fantasy.

Legato: Not this time Sarah, you will just have to go to Middie who is bleeding from his ass... show him what a woman can do Winks

Sarah: It's my boyfriend bitch! So step off, or let me join!

Legato: Gives her an evil stare making her back arch in a funny way hurting her

Sarah: Fine bitchy baby!

Legato: Begins to suck Vash's dick and finger his ass

(lol this sick)

Sarah: Covering eyes Baaaaaaadddddd!!!!!!!!!! Wakes up screaming, runs into Legato's room where Knives is doing him, slaps Legato, walks away and snuggles with Vash

Lindsey: With camera in same room with Knives and Legato What the fuck was that?! And what the hell am I doing with this camera, can I join?!

Knives: Sure baby!

Millie: Sneaking around dark house I'm hungry for pudding!

Wolfwood: Drinking water, spits it all out Aaaaaaaahhh big lady!

Millie: Don't worry I'm a lesbian now, because dead Dominique made me one.

Wolfwood: Runs into Sarah and Vash's room hiding under the covers, his big lump shaking Big lady scare me! Pokes head out Vash-tongari... Kill her, please!

Vash: Sarah will do it.

Sarah: Pulls out Uzis Guns ready!

Millie: Goes to Trunk's house Hey

Trunks: Eye twitch Pulls out bong... You're the goody, goody right!

Millie: That's me!

Trunks: Hit this shit!

Mille: Looks at it confused

Goten: Like this… Takes hit

Millie: I see... Wait where did you come from?

Goten: Under the covers.

Trunks: That's my bitch, lady.

Goten: Smiles the famous son smile

Gohan: In closest CAN I COME OUT YET THIS SHOE IN MY ASS HURTS!

Piccolo: In the closet, opens door, goats come running out Don't mind them.

Millie: Takes big hit of weed, spins around, passes out

Trunks: Hahahah, fucking lightweight.

Piccolo: Well we're going home now.

Goten: Hehe bye, big bro!

Gohan: Hey, little man being gay with Tunks now I see.

Goten: You did it.

Gohan: I know I'm so proud of you Kisses forehead

Trunks: Back off my slave!

Goten: Down Trunks, he's just family.

Trunks: Sorry Backs down

Goten: Awww, it's ok. Kisses

Trunks: You never kiss me... you kiss "me"

Goten: What?

Trunks: My fucking dick, you shit faced cock master.

Goten: Slaps trunks Shut up!

Piccolo: Be nice.

Trunks: Hehehe…

Goten: Shut up, and go fuck my brother!

Piccolo: I thought you liked me.

Lindsey: Can we bring this back to my house!?

Goten: No that's my brother and dad I don't like green people.

Trunks: Yeah get away you green hairy dick!

Back to Lindsey's house

Knives: Man that was the best head I have ever gotten!

Lindsey: Whips face You need more practice on me, down boy!

(Ok we now have an intercom in the house)

Over intercom Attention all people in house, meeting in living room!

Lindsey: No fucking way.

Knives: Whips mouth Man I almost had that shit down!

Lindsey and Knives leave room to living room

Every one in living room

Vash: I think we should have a party.

Sarah: Yeah, yeah red bull and vodka.

Lindsey: YEAH FAMILY TRADITION!!!!!!

Knives: Who should we invite?

Vash: Well the son family and the... What the hell is Vegeta's last

name?

Lindsey: Ummmmm shit I forgot...

Sarah: He don't got one.

Vash: And those South Park kids.

Knives: No I hate immature kiddies.

Lindsey: You are immature asshole!

Middie: Man I want jaegers mister and red bull.

Legato: Jaeger bombs they're called.

Middie: Yeeeeea!

Legato: We should have the party and everyone has to be wearing drag!

Linsey: Ooooo

Vash: blinks Ok... No...

Lindsey: That sounds fun.

Vash: Fuck you, no!

Legato: All guys dress as girls and all girls as guys!

Knives: Damn it Legato that's just your excuse to dress in drag..

Cloud: I've dressed in drag before!

Vincent: Yea me too…

(Ok at party)

Everyone: Chug, chug, chug!!!!!!!!

Vash: Tanked I couldn't possibly drink anymore... Awww ok hick

Lindsey: Whoa this shit happened too fast!

Knives: Wasted I just had five shots of tekela man! WWEEEEE!

Lindsey: Sways back and forth Knives you pussy muncher I had nine shots

Barfs all over Sarah's shoes

Sarah: Awwwww, that's the last time you're going to do that.

Vash and Knives hanging on each other

Vash: I love you man.

Knives: No I love you.

Vash: Hick I love you more.

Lindsey: Passes out on couch

Legato: On top of Cloud Your body is so hot and your hair is so soft!

Cloud: I love you too, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Damn it get off of him he's my bitch!

Cloud: Now, now... Passes out

Knives: This party is crazy. Turns volume up on techno music

Millie: Still stoned off her ass arms around Trunks and Goten, all bob head to the right

Vash: Shit techno, blaa pops in disturbed CD

Music playing: Get up, come on get down with the sickness, you mother get up come on get down with the sickness, you fucker get up, get down with the sickness.

Vash: head banging Fuck yea!

Sarah: I'm soo sexy rips clothes off

Vash: Not now Onna.

Lindsey: Gets up LETS ALL MOSH!

Legato: I don't wanna break a nail.

Piccolo: I hear ya!

Lindsey and Knives start banging into each other pushing Lindsey into Vash into Sarah into Legato all together now

Vash: Heheheh weeeeeee!

Sarah: Someone touched my ass!

Vash: That was me!

Sarah: Oh ok…

Legato: Runs to Middie but is in Cloud's arms instead

Cloud: Smiling

Sephiroth: Legato!

Legato: Yes? Yes, damn it Setherlof what do you want!?

Sepihroth: Slices a chunk of Legatos hair Don't touch my bitch!! Bitch!

Legato: OH MY GOD NO YOU DIDNT!!!!!!!! Crunches hands into fist making Seth gasp for breath as one of his lungs has a failure

Sephiroth: Dude I got the same power as you.

Legato: Well I used mine on you first! Lets go at it!

Sephroth: Slices more of his hair

Cloud: No please don't fight.

Legato: Aah! Begins to cry

Shuichi: Wow look at them go.

Yuki: Yea lets go fuck.

Shuichi: Ok!

Legato: Middie he is cutting off all my hair! Can you ever still love me?

Knives: I wouldn't love that!

Lindsey: You're not aloud to love that!

Knives: Oh that's right I'm dating you...

Cloud: No I love Sephiroth. I'm part of him.

Sephiroth: Literally.

Legato: I never asked if you loved me asshole! Middie sweety!!!!!

Middie: Talking to hot girl Damn.

Legato: Nooooo, no one loves me!

Middie: Aww I love you Kisses him lightly

Hot girl: Damn…

Legato: Thank you god.

Hot girl's friend: Double damn, that's hot!

Trunks: Starts moshing with Lindsey

Goten: Getting jealous, Kamehamehas Lindsey

Lindsey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Knives: Omigod you little shit fucking cocksucker!!!!!! Whips it out

Cartman: Hey that's my line.

Knives: Shoots Goten in his head

Goten: Haahahah I'm immune to bullets!

Knives: THATS IT THEN Snaps fingers

Everyone stops dancing

Knives: This party is fucking over!

(KNIVES STOP IT WAS A WEAK KAMAHA Lindsey is fine)

Knives: snaps fingers again, stops the angel arm, walks over to Lindsey's unconscious body

Everyone starts partying again

Knives: Lindsey my first woman lover!

Lindsey: Barfs all over Knives

Knives: Eeeeeeeewwwww

Millie: Sobering up Where am I?

Trunks: You're at Lindsey's hizzous!

Vash: Kissing a lamp post Sarah you're not trying!

Lindsey: Taps Vash You're making out with my lamp!

Sarah: In bathtub Hehe that's not me Vash.

Vash: Oh… Walks over to bathtub and falls in on top of Sarah

Knives: Takes another shot of tequila

Sarah: Hehe just like the first time we met.

Knives: Yes, seven!

Vash: What?

Lindsey: Huh?

Sarah: Shut up Pulls hair

Legato: On top of Middie fucking him in the ass Scream for me bitch!

Middie: Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh screams like a high school virgin

Vegeta: Man that is gross…

Goku: What about us?

Bulma: Yes, what about you?

Vegata: Barfs on Sarah's shoes

Sarah: From bathtub Damn it!

Goku: I... Uh... Don't know what you're talking about…

Vegeta: Look, Goku and I love each other.

Kyle: takes off pants running around in underwear I'M A FUCKING JEW!!

Cartman: That's right suck it just like that Goten on Cartman

Goten: I only have eyes for you Singing to Trunks

Cartman: So drunk doesn't realize it isn't Goten and really Stan

Stan: Slurp, slurp Uuuhh what the fuck am I doing?!

Goten: Making out with Trunks What the hell pulls out a dollar from his mouth ...

What would Brian Boy Tano do if he were here right now he would kick and ass or two that's what Brian Boy Tano do…

Knives: Weeeeeeeeee I'm so drunk Has paper bag over his head and not wearing any pants dancing with screaming Kyle in underwear

Cloud: Making out with Sephiroth Wow ok you got me now what do you want?

Sephiroth: I want to eat you. Bites cloud

Cloud: Dude you bit me!

Sephiroth: Yeah so?

Cloud : Oohh kinky

Lindsey: biting is fun!

Knives: Grabs Lindsey, rips her shirt off and pants

Lindsey: Shirt ripper!

All dance in underwear

Legato: Hey, look at what I found, POCKY!

Middie: Sitting with Legato at buffet, rubs ass Oh no...

Legato: Bends Middie over chair and ...

(No one shall ever know what they do with the pocky!)

Middie: Moans

(Hahahaha)

Bulma: I'm so depressed pigs out at buffet watching gay guys

Snap (the stick broke off in his ass)

Legato: Oh no now I'll have to go in and get it Evil smile

Bulma: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH Shoves sausage in mouth my huzzzzzband loovess annother man!

Vegeta: Yep…

Goku: Making out with Vegeta Damn straight.

Vegeta: Slaps Goku No cussing!

Goku: Sorry.

Lindsey: BURP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Knives: Damn bitch!

Lindsey: runs over to Trunks who is making out with goten TRUNKS, I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE SO SEXY IN THOSE EPISODES starts making out with Trunks

(Trunks and Goten are teen)

Knives: What the fuck are you doing Onna!?

Lindsey: I don't know I'm so wasted!

Vash: Talking to Legato; who is "surgically" removing the pocky You know, just so you know earlier today meant nothing... and I do love Sarah Legato grunts Ok good I feel the same way.

Legato: So that wasn't a dream... You have finally come to admit it was real... Hahahaha!

Sarah: Hehe I love pocky grabs pocky and Vash and go into room

Legato: I rock!

Vash: telepathically talking to Legato What, no it was a dream I just… like…. Aww man!

(No, ok, legato made him and Sarah dream it)

Knives: Runs around house opening and closing doors looking at everyone fucking each other

Sarah: From some room Dumbass!

Vash: What the fuck was that!

Sarah: Damn it!

Vash: I know Imitating Sarah Shut up, shut up, shut up! pulls own hair

Knives: Trips and falls on face

Lindsey: What are you doing?

Knives: Looking for the toilet paper...

Lindsey: You're such a seven-foot dumb ass!

(Snicker)

Lindsey: It's hot as fuck in my house!

Trunks: Man that was so weird Thinks about making out with a girl

Goten: Not on your life!

Trunks: Goten... I like girls better then guys I'm leaving you! Walks away

Goten: What ever Starts making out with Vincent

Vincent: Oohhh what is this tingly feeling?

Goten: It's my ki, like it?

Vincent: Hells yea!

Trunks: Looks for Lindsey OH LINDSEY!!!

Lindsey: Yes?

Trunks: I love you!

Lindsey: Really?

Trunks: Yes Grabs Lindsey and begins to have his way with her

Knives: Walks into the room they are in

Knives: Oh My God! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lindsey: Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Trunks: YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

Legato: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kyle: JJJJJJEEEWWWWW BAGEL BAGEL!!!!!!!!

Vash: Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Cartman: FFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!

Middie: Aaahhhhhhhhhhh

Goku: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Goten: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cloud: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sarah: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!1

Knives: Snaps finger

Vash: Oh no, not the light Angel arm comes out

Everyone dies

Adam Sandler: Wakes up from dream AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

(hehehe)

Adam: What the fuck was that? Looks over at meat ball

Meatball: Tilts head

Adam: Shrugs

(END)

(FIN)

THEE END


	7. Chapter 7

Knives: HUNNY!

Vash: Hunny?

Knives: I mean… Brother!

Vash: Knives are you drinking again?

Knives: No, jacking off…

Vash: Eeeeewwwwwwwwwww!!!

Knives: I mean yeah.. drinking…

Vash: oh ok then.

Knives: Bitch you don't know me... best get on you knees!

Lindsey: OKAY! I think that's enough tequila for you

sraha: Oh god I'm so wasted that I can't even spell my name.

Middie: Mmmmm beerrr!!!

Legato: forking himself OW DAMN THAT REALLY HURTS YOU KNOW!

Sarah: Shit I go to take a shit!

Knives: banging on the bathroom door Sarah get your stank ass out of... passes out

Sarah: walks out with pants around ankles All done.

Lindsey: Uuh… Sarah I think you forgot something…

Vash: Sober because he can't drink Sarah what are you doing??

Sarah: slurring her words Aw Vash comon justh a little drinkie.

Trunks: What the hell? My leg feels so heavy, and warm, and shaky looks down AH GOTEN! GET OFF!

Vash: No, I'm not getting drunk so he points to knives can rape me again!

Knives: ques tu problemo!?

Sarah: Well, can I rape you then?

Knives: I never raped you.

Vash: Yea ok…

Goten: runs away naked and starts humping Wolfwood's leg

Wolfwood: Aw-Aw-Aww co-come on! Kicks Goten

Goten: Come on yourself! I HAVE NO ONE WHO LOVES ME OR ANYTHING!

Lindsey: throws Champaign bottle at Gotens head knocking him out

Nicky: Well, you don't have to hump me!

Goten: ...

Lindsey: Stupid fag!

Vegeta: Goku...?

Goku: Oh god what?

Goku: Blblblblblbl!

Vegeta: takes 19th shot of tequila blblbl yourself... gets naked and runs around the house screaming BLBLBLB YOURSELF!

(ok we all have to sober up to invite peyy intothe thing)

Lindsey: Was that a calling?

Goku: staring at Vegeta's naked butt yep…

Lindsey: I'm sober!

Legato: I'm sober but HIGH ON PASTRIES!

BrokenCry420: Knives: RUN WITH SCISSORS!

GunSlingerVash69: vash:yea ok knives we know

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: NO SHARP OBJECTS FOR U:takes siccores from legato

BrokenCry420: Legato: damnit i was just about to do a olly off the roof with them... WITHOUT A SKATE BOARD!

GunSlingerVash69: vash:com on legato even i know not to do that

GunSlingerVash69: and hes my brother

BrokenCry420: legato: yeah but...

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:pats vash: good boy

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: legato... vash has got a point

GunSlingerVash69: vash:i know

BrokenCry420: Knives: slaps sarah those are my scissors... !

BrokenCry420: lindsey: for what?

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: ow"trow siccores at knives face:

BrokenCry420: Knives: mummlbes under breath somthing OW SHIT!

BrokenCry420: legato: WHAT YOU SAY!

GunSlingerVash69:misses and wolfwood come walking into the room : wolfwood hey guys clang hahhaahaa i have a helmit on hehehahahahah

BrokenCry420: Trunks: shFiffty Five

BrokenCry420: lindsey: hahahaha

GunSlingerVash69: wolfwood:i am invincible:runs around:

GunSlingerVash69: vash: shoots him in the lefg: hhheeh

BrokenCry420: wait i forget what characters i am

GunSlingerVash69: wolfwood: u shot me

GunSlingerVash69: middie: oh god the humanity

GunSlingerVash69: ding dong

BrokenCry420: Knives: winces and falls to the ground DAMN i felt that

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: WOW WE HAVE A DOOR!?

GunSlingerVash69: vash: the laundrys done!!!

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: i have a washing machine:

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:what laundry?

GunSlingerVash69: vash: yes u are very rich and have every thing?!

BrokenCry420: Knives: i worked damn hard for all this shit

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: n oyou didn't you played like one part in one anime and was only seen like twice

GunSlingerVash69: vash::stares at knives:

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:hahhaahah

GunSlingerVash69: vash::staring at knives still:

BrokenCry420: Legato: then how did we get so rich?

GunSlingerVash69: middie: damn am i the only one who will answer that fucking door?

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS IS ONLY MY HOUSE... or riight my house...

GunSlingerVash69: vash:stares at legato:

BrokenCry420: legato: i will stand behind you middie while you answer

GunSlingerVash69: middie: fine what ever

GunSlingerVash69:walk to door:

BrokenCry420: Legato: HELLO!

Knock, knock!

Goten: I'm leaving my head hurts...

Sarah: from bed room Whoa a door!

Knives: I'm sober enough... OW THAT POUNDING! WHAT IS THAT POUNDING!?

Lindsey: It might be door? I have a door!?

Vash: from bed room Whoa a knocking…

Legato: Midvalley... I think you should answer the door. shoves an kanolie in his mouth

Sarah: from on top of Vash Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! pulls his hair

Middie: Okay!

Middie: walks to door

Lindsey: OW KNIVES THAT IS NOT MY VAGINA!

Middie: Hello there welcome to hell!

Knives: No one ever checked if I was sober... hehehehhahhahaa!!!!!

Kid at the door: Hi umm... is there a Legato W. Bluesummers there?

Middie: Oh god did he... TOUCH you in any way?

Legato: still in some other room Who is there Midvalley?

Kid: Uhh what?

Lady: No but he touched me!!

Middie: Oh god LEGATO!!!

Trunks: barfs all over the dog

Goku: Dog?

Legato: runs to the door Do I know you?

Kid: snif sniff DADDY!!!!

Middie: Daddy?

Legato: Daddy?

Sarah: Oh migod I want to kill my grandma!!!!!!!

Lindsey: Knives GET OFF OF ME!

Lady: Yeah you are his dad, do you remember?

Legato: Well... I remember a lot of blood and white stuff...

Legato: but your face? I thought you were a drag queen?

Middie: There is a child present

Legato: YOU WERE IN A GAY BAR!!!!

Legato: Oh sorry…

Kid: drag...queen?

Legato: You heard nothing erases memory

Kid: ...DADDY hugs Legato again

Legato: ooof! A little rough around the edges... I thought mommas boys were soft... like Anthony Keidis.

Sarah: Oh god I want to fuck him!

Vash: Hey!!

Lady: Yea well, He's yours now picks up and throws kid at Legato Pie this pie that, Mommy I'm hungry! I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE!!!! runs away

Kid: God she's such a bitch!

Middie: Shifts gaze from Legato, blue hair covering right eye, to kid blue hair covering left eye Wow more of him…

Nicky: Damn, you are his dad!

Legato: So come on in boy and tell me your name.

Sarah: not having sex anymore Aww he's so cute.

Lindsey: got away from drunk ass passed out knives you're right so cute!

Vash: Uhh when did Legato get so small?

Boy: George.

BrokenCry420: legato: GEORGE!? groossss!! ICKY ICKY!

GunSlingerVash69: george: yea i know

BrokenCry420: Legato: how about i name you something else!

GunSlingerVash69: george: uh yea ok

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: u cant just change his name hes like an adult u have to get papers and...

BrokenCry420: Legato: alright my new love child... I will call you... hmm favorit... food... no cheesecake... noo... wait... I GOT IT! Peyy!

GunSlingerVash69: vash: sarah shut up

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: yes hunny

GunSlingerVash69: george: yea i like it

Peyy: - my new name

Legato: awesome look how that just popped up in there! SO excellent!

BrokenCry420: Knives: Peyy?

BrokenCry420: Legato: good you better... or i would destroy your mind

BrokenCry420: trunks: you can do that?

BrokenCry420: legato: no but he doesn't know that

GunSlingerVash69: peyy:uh well i gues thats where the "oww george stop making mommys head hurt" comes from

BrokenCry420: legato: excuse me?

BrokenCry420: Knives: what the fuck does that mean!?

GunSlingerVash69: Sarah: no they all say that but u might be causeing her more paine than a regular child

GunSlingerVash69: peyy" i was breaking down her mind

BrokenCry420: legato: ooohhh haha pats peyys head good child

GunSlingerVash69: peyy: i have power too

GunSlingerVash69: peyy:but mommy told me that it was because i was retarted BrokenCry420: legato: from where? i'm not your daddys

BrokenCry420: knives: LEGATO YOU ARE A FUCKING DUMB ASS!

gunSlingerVash69: peyy: sniffur not

BrokenCry420: legato: knives penis is retarded... but you nooo

GunSlingerVash69: Peyy: but u said...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

BrokenCry420: legato: we all love you here okay

BrokenCry420: legato: i know what i said... but daddys a dumb ass who eats like a cow

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:like father like son

BrokenCry420: knives: i bet

GunSlingerVash69: peyy:im hungry

GunSlingerVash69: vash: wow that was fast

BrokenCry420: legato: want some cheesecake?

GunSlingerVash69: peyy: yea yea

BrokenCry420: legato: grabs his hand and skips to the fridge

GunSlingerVash69: (intro duce him to pies pantry)

BrokenCry420: Goten: since i'm lindsey's new character i'm going to be used a lot more...

BrokenCry420: vegeta: me too BITCHES!

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:yep i dont have me little gotne anymore

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: hes a grown boy

GunSlingerVash69: vash:uhhh...sarah?

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: yes ...

GunSlingerVash69: vash: i want a ...ummmm...u know

BrokenCry420: goten: muahahahaha hahah runs around the house with a pair of scissors

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: no realy what?

BrokenCry420: legato: PEYY CHECK THIS A PANTRY JUST FOR ME FILLED WITH PIE! now you can share!

GunSlingerVash69: vash: u know...a ummm child...

BrokenCry420: knives: this shit is confusing

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:...

GunSlingerVash69: vash: hnny?

BrokenCry420: lindsey: hahahahaha

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:...

BrokenCry420: trunks: hahahaha

BrokenCry420: goten: dude vash if you can get her pregnant and have a child i wil pay a hundred and fifty dollars!

BrokenCry420: vegeta: goku!

BrokenCry420: lindsey: clicks on tv seinfeild's on it's the one with the girl who got ghonoreah from riding neeked on a tracter..

BrokenCry420: Knives:ooh that's my favorite

BrokenCry420: trunks: this is so lame

Lindsey: Pretty mature... gets out a list of things to do before she dies and writes in "have sex with Legato's son"

Lindsey: Wow... now his name is Peyy... that is very... interesting.

Middie:... So we kinda did have a kid after all huh Legato?

Peyy:... Oh you mean... Wow guess that's why I like guys…

Legato: Except this is more of an accident then yours….

Middie: Well, I can still teach him how to play the sax.

Peyy: really? Cool!

Knives: and I will teach him my plan of the destruction of human race!

Middie: You can just call me mom then.

Lindsey: what the hell?

Peyy: ...

Vash: No Knives not now!

Trunks: Creep me out... a little family in our hizzous!

Sarah: Trunks, stop being black!

Trunks: Bitch you don't know me!

Legato: Well, then if you are the mother Middie and I'm the father, then Knives should be the Uncle.

Vash: Oohhh Oh me too I mean since were twins!

Legato: Alright I guess.

Sarah: And I'm the aunt since Vash is my husband.

Lindsey: Oh a big incest party!!! I mean sweet that means I'm an aunt too!

Sarah & Vash: Wait…

Lindsey & Knives: What?

Vash & Sarah: We never got married.

Lindsey: No. You didn't.

Knives: JINX!

Sarah: Ohhh Lindsey can be the brides made!

Lindsey: I hate dresses!

Vash: And Nicky can be the best man!

Knives: But what about me! crys

Vash: Uh well... You can sit on the grooms side.

Sarah: And Peyy can be the ring bearer, thank god because if trunks had to do it then he'd just lose the ring.

Trunks: I wouldn't lose it, I would sober up for that day... I need at least on memory.

Lindsey: What about Knives and I? We aren't married.

Knives: holds up hands very hostile like I'm not marrying anyone, I'm to young to die!

Sarah: Hahaahahhaah!

Lindsey: Fine! I didn't want to marry you anyway!

Sarah: We could have them on the same day as ours. Ooohhh a double wedding!!!

Vash: Nudges Knives Come on Knives you know you want to…

Knives: I SAID I'm NOT MARRYING HER!

Lindsey: Forget it... he loves me but he can't admit to it.

Knives: NOPE!... nu uh.. no way no how!

Sarah: takes Lindsey aside Lindsey your not getting any younger now make him marry you or no more sex!

Legato: Hey we can still have a double wedding instead of Knives and Lindsey how about... Middie and I!

Lindsey: Fuck that I like Legato's idea!

Middie: Me too!!

Peyy: to Wolfwood Do they act like this every day?

Nicky: Its Nicky, and yes they do.

Knives: I will be both my brothers and Legatos best man, Wolfwood will just have to be the guy who does the service thing.

Peyy: ...

Nicky: Oh yea…….. I am a priest.

Peyy: Fuck man your a priest, mommy dose this mean I have to go to church?

Knives: slaps own forehead

Middie: Hell no man Nicky dosen't even believe in god.

Nicky: Fuck you god, making me die!

Middie: See…

Peyy: Yay!

Legato: Yeah you can be a free spirit here Peyy... NO RULES.. bitches!

Lindsey: Yeah you could destroy my house if you like... grabs Peyy's colar and gives him an evil eye but don't!

Peyy: God onna!!

Knives: takes Lindsey by the arm and drags her away from Peyy

(WEDING TIME)

Lindsey: ALRIGHT!

Knives: Hey bitch... take a picture I look mad sexy in this suit poses

Lindsey: takes a picture

Vash: yea... suit.

Sarah: in wedding dress crying to Lindsey Oh god I thought I'd never be in one of these.

Lindsey: Awww me too... I mean...

Middie: crying with Sarah I look so beautiful

Trunks: That was horrible Lindsey!

Lindsey: wow Trunks... for once did you buy this tux, or steal it like you do everything else?

Trunks: Noo i rented it!

Knives: Hahaha cheap bastard!

Legato: pats Vash on the back Hey buddy were no longer single!!

Goten: comes in wedding dressed in raggedy old jeans and plaid red neck flannel TOOT-TOOT-PI-EE!!! TOO PIYIYIYIY!!!

Something long and hard and big flies through the air and hits Goten on his head knocking him out

Lindsey: THE POPE DIED!!!

Legato: Oh no…

Sarah: Its all a conspiracy, Nicky said so.

Nicky: I'm straight

Trunks: You're damn straight my ass!

Nicky: Because society today is full of influential young people and that it what the government is trying to target the young people... blaaaa... blaaaa… blaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Lindsey: I need to shit…

Vash: blaaaaaa..?

Lindsey: I'm all done.

Sarah: Fuck the pope lets get married

Middie: still in a dress Yes lets!

Trunks: We were having a wedding? Stoned off ass

Lindsey: Uuggh what an idiot!

Sarah: Uhh Middie its weird enough that you're getting married to Legato but to wear a dress...

Middie: Too much?

Knives: HAHA he even shaved his legs!

Sarah: Yes.

Lindsey: Ha!

Sarah: Knives what are you doing in here and why are you feeling Middies legs?

Middie: notices Knives feeling his legs Ahhhh get off me!

Knives: uuhhh... oohhh I'm not aloud... in ... here... I'm sorry walks out quickly pretending nothing happened

Vash: Hahhah!

Sarah::throws a chair at Vash Get out don't look at me!

Lindsey: Rightful tradition says its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!

click, click - music starts playing

Vash: Feel good shuka, shuka, shuka feel good!

Nigga: Get it get it!

Vash: Wind mill wind mill for the land, love together hand in hand.

Nigga/Nicky: Don't stop get it get it watch me as I navigate!

Vash: shuka, shuka, shuka feel good.

Vash: It is striking falling down love for ever love for free.

Nicky: Don't stop get it get it steady header watch me as I navigate.

Vash: shuka shuka shuka feel good shuka shuka feel good

Wolfwood: Ahahahahaahhaahhah!!

(Repeat till fades out)

Middie: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah: OH GOD I LOVE THAT SONG! Since I cant get the CD BECAUSE ITS NOT OUT YET…eye twitch I had Nicky and Vash sing it for me.

Lindsey: Alright done shitting fiercely.

Peyy: Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me… looks at all the stupid people in the living room specially Middie and Legato touching each other at the table FUCK ME, FUCK ME!

Sarah: What the hell is his problem!?

Nicky: Can't stand all the gays…

Trunks: throws some weed at Peyy God damn it chill out!

Vash: I AM NOT GAY!

Knives: fo-shizzle...

Peyy: ffffffffuuuhhkk rips out some hair aaaaaHhhhh!!

Lindsey: Knives... Wanna have sex?

Knives: No...

Sarah: stroking Vash's chest I know you're not.

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Sarah... i didn't any of that stuff...

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: ...what

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: you know that stuff...

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:...

BrokenCry420: Knives: omg you're dense she is talking about that stuff!!!!!

GunSlingerVash69: vash: ohhhhhhh...what

BrokenCry420: Trunks: maybe it's the weed...

GunSlingerVash69: (i do get it ok)

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Shut up Trunks!

GunSlingerVash69: (i got it the first time)

GunSlingerVash69: (!!!!!)

BrokenCry420: (i figured)

GunSlingerVash69: vash: shuka,shuka... shuka... feel good

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: OH GOD(makes out with vash)

GunSlingerVash69: vash: Chaa...

GunSlingerVash69: middie: i think peyys depresed

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: i'm depressed...

BrokenCry420: Knives: yeah because you suck at life...

GunSlingerVash69: (this ones about how knives is mad that sarahs all over vash REMEMBER)

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: yeah

BrokenCry420: it is?

GunSlingerVash69: (yea

BrokenCry420: (okay chaa)

GunSlingerVash69: (chaaaa)

BrokenCry420: Knives: Sarah, I hate you !

GunSlingerVash69: (sarah still making out with vash)

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: why what the hell did i do to u?

GunSlingerVash69: vash:yea

GunSlingerVash69: vash:...

BrokenCry420: Knives: you'll find out when you're asleep in your bed tonight!

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: i stay out...wait

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Knives... if you're trying to plan to kill someone YOU SHOULDN'T TELL THEM FIRST!

GunSlingerVash69: vash: knives...what did i say about being a assasin

GunSlingerVash69?

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: BAKA punches Knives in the face

GunSlingerVash69: vash: knives

BrokenCry420: Knives: I... but... ow... my face... assaiasin?

GunSlingerVash69: vash:KNIVES!!!!

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:heheh

GunSlingerVash69: vash: I SAID DONT

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: give me a break...

BrokenCry420: Knives: Vash don't be so hardcore... i would never kill another human... muahahahahahaha

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: I'm so emo right now... I'm going to go cut myself...

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: thank god i sleep with vash

BrokenCry420: Trunks: haahaha

GunSlingerVash69: vash: yea knives

BrokenCry420: Knives: yeah well you need to stop sleeping with vash!

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: he is my HUSBAND

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:i think thats part of the deal

GunSlingerVash69: vash: uh yea

GunSlingerVash69: vash: it is

BrokenCry420: Vegeta: you never did get finished getting married...

GunSlingerVash69: sara: shhhh

BrokenCry420: Knives: yeah wellhe is my brother!

BrokenCry420: Knives: he doesn't need you bitches!

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: (geting inknives face) even tho i love seeing naked picks of u 2 togethere fucking it is still wrong now hes my pice of meat and i dont want u to evr touch him

GunSlingerVash69: peyy: (from in his room)AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH\

GunSlingerVash69: vash:...

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: peyy can I sit in here with you and scream?

GunSlingerVash69: middie: was that pie?

BrokenCry420: Knives: WHATEVER I DO WHAT I WANT!

GunSlingerVash69: nicky: no it was peyy

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: (slapps knives)

BrokenCry420: Trunks: damn nicky get is right!

GunSlingerVash69: vash: oh shit

GunSlingerVash69: middie: yea what did i say?

BrokenCry420: Knives: ONNA YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!

GunSlingerVash69: nicky: godam ur own son

BrokenCry420: Knives: Picks sarah up and throws her across the room

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: (going supper saiyan 2287687648765897979...lost count)

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BrokenCry420: Knives: what the fuck is that... now you're hair is blonder then before... oohhh scarey!?

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Sarah... please don't kill knives!

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: I love him you know... like you love vash...

BrokenCry420: Knives: Stand away onna this is not involving you!

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: KAMEBIGBANGFINNALFLASHTRI ATTACK

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: crying noooooo!!!!

GunSlingerVash69: goku: can she do that?

BrokenCry420: Knives: WWAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

GunSlingerVash69: vash: shit man

GunSlingerVash69: peyy:...

BrokenCry420: Trunks: dude... that is a totally different anime...!

BrokenCry420: Vegeta: Goku... she like just did a KAMEBIGBANGFINNALFLASHTRI ATTACK!? Of course now its possible... why didn't we ever think of that?

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: (back to her regular self and now with black hair?)lets go celabrate

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: Celebrate what?

GunSlingerVash69: goku: uhhh cuz thats like ur attack my attack gohans teians...

BrokenCry420: oh shit!

BrokenCry420: you know

GunSlingerVash69: vash: who the fuck cares im geting laid(go in room)

BrokenCry420: i realized... i;m bleeding out of my vagina

BrokenCry420: lol

GunSlingerVash69: ...

GunSlingerVash69: middie: ok now that thats over what the fuck is wrong with u peyy

GunSlingerVash69: peyy: (middie is standin in the door way and legato is behind him touching his ass) ...FUCK ME(slams door in middies face)

BrokenCry420: Trunks: ever wonder if he wants someone to maybe fuck him?

BrokenCry420: Lindsey:... no?

GunSlingerVash69: middie: uh... oh no he didnt(knocks door down) i am ur mother and u dont ever do that to me again

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:sounds like mu mon

GunSlingerVash69: my mom

GunSlingerVash69: vash: (shoves her head in to the pillow)

GunSlingerVash69: peyy: sorry...mom...

GunSlingerVash69: middie: LEGATO get in her and talk to ur son

BrokenCry420: Gohan: Mr. MidValley... may I fuck your son?

GunSlingerVash69: peyy: AHHHHHHHHHH mom no dont let him

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: that doesn't seem very appropriate goha.n..

GunSlingerVash69: middie: sorry hes not gay

BrokenCry420: Gohan: fine can I tell a joke then!!!???

GunSlingerVash69: middie: shur thats seems harmless

BrokenCry420: Gohan: what is the difference between a nazi and a fag?

GunSlingerVash69: vash:...

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:...nazis i lov...

GunSlingerVash69: peyy:...

BrokenCry420: Gohan: does nazi salut and then makes his wrist flop down 90 degrees!

GunSlingerVash69: all:...

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: hahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahahahaha

GunSlingerVash69: middie: that is so not funnie

BrokenCry420: Trunks: hahahahahaha

BrokenCry420: Vegeta: hahahaha ... i mean what the fuck mate?

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:mhamhamhs(face in pillow)

BrokenCry420: Gohan: oh come on... you guys suck... leaves

GunSlingerVash69: peyy:hu?

GunSlingerVash69: middie:god LEGATO GOD DAMNIT

BrokenCry420: Legato: oh yeah... thats me

GunSlingerVash69: peyy: not him please

BrokenCry420: Legato: hahahah that joke was so funny...

BrokenCry420: Legato: what is wrong with you peyy... are you manic or something?

GunSlingerVash69: middies: yes it was(toutches legato in a inapropreate way)

GunSlingerVash69: peyy: AAAHHHHHHHH

GunSlingerVash69: middie: STOP SCREAMING

BrokenCry420: Legato: Why are you so affended by you're parents touching... you are acting like emo lindsey!

GunSlingerVash69: nicky:i dont think screaming at him is going to help

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: I'm not emo!

BrokenCry420: Trunks: haha

GunSlingerVash69: middie:

(closes door to peyys room)

BrokenCry420: Legato: I wonder if that is really safe...

GunSlingerVash69: middie:there is no reason for u to be all wierd about us touching

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: It is as long as nicky doesn't go in there

GunSlingerVash69: peyy: i dont WANNA TAK ABOUT IT

GunSlingerVash69: nick: GOD DAMNIT I DONT FUCK LITTLE KIDS

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: then whats this?(hold up prist fucking little boyus tape)

BrokenCry420: Knives: sneaking up behind sarah with a samurai sword ready to kill

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: oh my...

BrokenCry420: Knives: holds up fingers to ssshhh

GunSlingerVash69: sarah:-(NAKED.trips knives)heheh

BrokenCry420: lindsey: puts hands over face

GunSlingerVash69: vash: GOD DAMNIT KNIVES

GunSlingerVash69: (oh wait its supposed to be vash trips knives and sarah says god dmanit

BrokenCry420: Knives: SHIT! GOD DAMNIT FUCK NIGGER SPIC CHINK FAGGOT COCK WET BACK BASTARD CUNT BITCH SKANK SLUT ASSHOLE MOTHER FUCKER!!!!

GunSlingerVash69: vash:...(slaps knives)

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: wow that was uterly amazing

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: hehehe

BrokenCry420: Knives: You know what...

GunSlingerVash69:my sister just came home and she want me to get off (mocking voice) because its HER computer bitch

GunSlingerVash69: nina: (hits sarah)

GunSlingerVash69: sarah: ow fu ck)

GunSlingerVash69: SAVE THIS

BrokenCry420: Lindsey: DAMNIT! OKAY!


	8. Chapter 8

Vash Humper38: nicky:thats wolfwood jr (talking about his dick)

Vash Humper38: vash: well hes not so small to me

KnivesHumper420: knives: ... i call mine Rodney

Vash Humper38: vash: so thats who Rodney is...barf

KnivesHumper420: Knives: What?

Vash Humper38: sarah: choking I JUST FUCKING CHOKED ON A...

Vash Humper38: vash: penis?

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: plays video tape of knives fucking vash in the tape knives screems out oh rodney you're so hard

KnivesHumper420: Knives: But that's not me... no comparision... look at the cheek bones...

Vash Humper38: sarah: no jolly rancher

Vash Humper38: vash: yea penis

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Tastes the same...

KnivesHumper420: Legato: I always thought it tasted like an eclaire...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: So that's why you eat them so much?

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Yes.. pretty much

Vash Humper38: vash: WHERE THE HELL DID U GET THAT watching tapeoh yea i remember that...that felt good

Vash Humper38: sarah:...watching tape damn i bet

KnivesHumper420: Knives: But... that can't be me... rodney and i must have been realy wasted.

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: hahahaha

Vash Humper38: peyy: walks in and sees video...im just so used to it by nowwatches

Vash Humper38: vash: yea shur wasted on lust

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: on peyys back Peyy move your hair... I can't see!

KnivesHumper420: Knives:... SHUT UP!

Vash Humper38: peyy: DONT MOVE IT OUT OF MY EYE!!!!!!does back flip

Vash Humper38: middie: damn that was close

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: flys off peyys back weeeeeee... whats wrong with your eye..

Vash Humper38: peyy: NOTHNG

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: Crashes into the tv destroying it so no one can watch any more of knives and vash fucking

Vash Humper38: vash: damit

Vash Humper38: sarah: FUCK MAN

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Shit

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: FUCKING COCK SUCKING WHORE NOW I HAVE TO GET A NEW FUCKING TV AND REPLACE IT AND FUCK I DONT NEED THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!

Vash Humper38: sarah: if ur going to live here u can destroy things like that i love all me fucking electronics

KnivesHumper420: Knives: hides

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: goes on and on about how she has to by a new TV

Vash Humper38: vash: shit

Vash Humper38: sarah: lindsey shut up i get paid tommaorw

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: I'm sorry...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Oh okay...

Vash Humper38: vash: u have a job

Vash Humper38: sarah: yea for a week then i quit

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: runs to her room

KnivesHumper420: Knives: LAME!

Vash Humper38: vash: damnit women u need to keep ur job u know i cant work cuz of the whole thing bout me being a outlaw no onell hire me

Vash Humper38: sarah: i just couldnt take it anymore

KnivesHumper420: Knives: No it's because you suck to much ass...

Vash Humper38: vash: whats so fucking hard about making icecream???

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Yeah seriously... i make it everyday and don't even get paid!

Vash Humper38: sarah: tazers knives SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED

Vash Humper38: sarah: then u can have it man

Vash Humper38: vash: stop hurting knives its not his fault he hears voices its all seteve and rem and...THE WHOLE FUCKING CREW

Vash Humper38: sarah: vash...calm down...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALM DOWN

Vash Humper38: vash: angel arm starts to activate

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Damnit Sarah i said the suck to much ass thing to vash... why must you tazer me

KnivesHumper420: Legato: licking hand

Vash Humper38: sarah:fuckie

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Oh shit sorry...

Vash Humper38: vash: legato liking had seems to calm him down and it stops

Vash Humper38: sarah:

Vash Humper38: sarah: oops for got to talk

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: i thought it was oops forgot to laugh

Vash Humper38: sarah: no mofo

KnivesHumper420: Knives: moofu

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: mooshuufasa

Vash Humper38: sarah: hehe

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Stop speaking jamican!

Vash Humper38: peyy: pushing hair back in fron of eye daddy i want a new game

KnivesHumper420: Legato: What kind of game?

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Legato don't be dumb... i think he means a video game

KnivesHumper420: Legato: STFU Knives!

KnivesHumper420: Knives: DONT TELL ME TO STFU!!

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Sorry master...

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Now... what video game do you want?

Vash Humper38: peyy: the new ps3!!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Thats not a video game

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Okay... how much?

KnivesHumper420: Legato: 5 double dollars?

Vash Humper38: peyy: and ...IM GETING THERE CRACK HEAD...3 games

Vash Humper38: peyy: HAHAHHA add on about 257$$

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Jesus Pey sorry...

KnivesHumper420: Legato: WHAT?!?!

KnivesHumper420: Knives: HAHAHa

Vash Humper38: peyy: plus games

KnivesHumper420: Legato: No fuck that...

Vash Humper38: Peyy: which are like 50$$ eatch

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Get a fucking job you lazy ass pie eating bitch!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Speak for yourself...

KnivesHumper420: Legato: SHUT UP!

KnivesHumper420: Knives: HAHAHAHA

Vash Humper38: Peey: FUCK MAN U DONT FUCKING BUY ME ANYTHING U CHEEP FUCKING HORE TO THAT FUCKING WIRED AS GUY WHO FUCKS HIS BROTHER AND GIVS HIS COCK WIRED ASS NAMEScussing all the way to his room

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Damn MEXICAN!

Vash Humper38: peyy: slams door I FUCKING HATE U throws shampoo bottle at legato

KnivesHumper420: lol

Vash Humper38: peyy: opens door im not mexican? slams door

KnivesHumper420: Legato: FUCK YES YOU ARE!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Such a stupid fight... i want to see some blood!

Vash Humper38: peyy: fine then SHUT UP U FUCKING GRINGO

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Seriously man jacking off

KnivesHumper420: Legato: AT LEAST IM NOT MEXICAN!

Vash Humper38: peyy: I FUCKING DISSED U TO U STUPID FUCKpointing to knives

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Knives... omg... put that back in your pants!

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Sorry seeing legato all angry just makes me hot...

Vash Humper38: sarah: ahahhaahah omg that was so great PEYY im going to buy u ur games man

Vash Humper38: peyy: u are

KnivesHumper420: Legato: NO SARAH! You can't do that!

Vash Humper38: vash: damn how much money was ur pay check?

KnivesHumper420: Legato: He just fucking desrespected me and now you want to buy him the games

Vash Humper38: sarah: looks down...um...1000000$$ why is that alot?

Vash Humper38: vash: jaw drop umm what the hell did u do afgain?

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: slaps sarah YOU QUIT GETTING PAID THAT MUCH!

Vash Humper38: sarah: work at dairy queen

Vash Humper38: vash: WHOLY SHIT

KnivesHumper420: Knives: spluges all over the broke tv

KnivesHumper420: Knives: awww

Vash Humper38: sarh: yea legato cuz he totaly dissed knives and knives cant do shit about it

KnivesHumper420: Knives: I'm sorry what? You say my name what?

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Knives go sit in the corner...

Vash Humper38: peyy: comes out in a realy gothic wanna be out fit

KnivesHumper420: Knives: okay

Vash Humper38: sarah: fuck and im buying u clothes to

KnivesHumper420: Legato: punches sarah in the face oops sorry... thought you were someone else

Vash Humper38: sarah: fuck man

Vash Humper38: vash: yea what the fuck mananget arm twitches

KnivesHumper420: Legato: smoking opium this shit can do that to you...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU FIND MY OPIUM!!! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR IT!

Vash Humper38: peyy: dont be jelous just cuz i got a shugar ...moma and u dont

KnivesHumper420: Knives: We had opium?

Vash Humper38: sarah: yea...well i always wanted a son and this is the perfect thing for me

Vash Humper38: vash:yesss veryy good...hehehe

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: Can i go shopping too?

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: I have money...

Vash Humper38: sarah:NO U FUCKING BROK THE TV

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: ... but... but... but... its not my fault i couldnt see and peey freaked out... ppweeeeaaaasseee... let me go

Vash Humper38: sarah: and were trying clothing on and i know u just wanna see peyy naked

Vash Humper38: peyy: yeaa...wait what

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: naah i've seen him naked already...

Vash Humper38: sarah: oh dontt elll me u didnt know she likes u

Vash Humper38: peyy: umm. actualy no i didnt

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: Ever wonder why i hang on your back?

Vash Humper38: peyy: FUCK MAN

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: And nibble your ear lobes?

Vash Humper38: sarah: well why that reaction dont u like her?

KnivesHumper420: Legato: And accidentally drill a whole in your bathroom to watch you shower...

Vash Humper38: peyy: NO FUCK MAN IM GA...

Vash Humper38: sarah: yes in denil ur what eyy say it

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: How did you know i did that!?!?!

KnivesHumper420: Legato: uuuhh... what? I heard nothing!

Vash Humper38: peyy: fuck

Vash Humper38: sarah: well im not going to force u it can be very hard ur eather gay or bi so com on lets go shop

Vash Humper38: vash: i need new cloths 2

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: i can go huh?

Vash Humper38: sarah: yes u do hey why dont we all go

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: no i need to smoke this opium

Vash Humper38: sarah: ecept for mamimi

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: NOOOOOO!!!!!

KnivesHumper420: Knives: I need to clean the tv... i made a mess of it

Vash Humper38: sarah: well thats what u get for fucking breaking our tv

KnivesHumper420: hahaha

Vash Humper38: vash: yay the mall...i mean...no i like the mall

KnivesHumper420: Legato: amking fart noises with his hands

Vash Humper38: peyy: video gaems

Vash Humper38: sarah: ok all load into my new thunder bird convertible

Vash Humper38: middie: i need to get me some new shrts legato keeps on ripping them

KnivesHumper420: LEgato: fucked up that was me?

KnivesHumper420: Legato: I always thought it was the shirt ripper gnoms...

Vash Humper38: middie: shut up

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Okay sucking his thumb

Vash Humper38: peyy: yea stupid fuckthrows shampoo at his head

Vash Humper38: sarah: shit lets go

KnivesHumper420: Legato: didn't even feel it a little bit

Vash Humper38: at mall

KnivesHumper420: Legato: licking the car door mmm the nosberries taste like snosberries

Vash Humper38: peyy: with shopping cart i want this and this and ...ohhh thisthrowing shit into cart

KnivesHumper420: Legato: looks around still in the car where did everybody go? passes out

Vash Humper38: vash: with his own cart OHHHH...puting shit into his cart

Vash Humper38: sarah: where the fuck did u guys get carts?

Vash Humper38: peyy&vash: shrugg

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I know where they got the carts points to a sign that says CARTS

Vash Humper38: sarh: well i want one to

Vash Humper38: sarah: if u shut up ill buy u stuff


	9. Chapter 9

In this chapter we have a guest!!! (my now ex-boyfriend)

KnivesHumper420: Knives: MAYBE!!!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Better watch out for that one...

Vash Humper38: vash:im going to go play video games

Vash Humper38: sitis on couch and starts to play man hunt

Vash Humper38: sarah:ohhhh i like this game

argustus1: hokaru: wow me wana play I have game station

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Who the fuck is hokaru?

Vash Humper38: sarah:what the fuck is going anall hack up on the left over bars

Vash Humper38: vash: i want some

argustus1: hokaru: It's me the incredible panty thief

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: smoking pot that she stole from trunks stash because she ran out i totally have nooooo idea

Vash Humper38: sarah: oh well u can have some of lindseys weed

KnivesHumper420: Knives: yeah yeah just like the underwear gnoms!

argustus1: hokaru: ooooo past it around

Vash Humper38: sarah: oh shit i know

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: passes doobie to hokaru

Vash Humper38: middie:looks at hokaru WHATS GOING ON!??!?!?!!?

argustus1: hokaru: pft... this is the good one, i bet it is cheap

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Knives made a fucking mess on them today

argustus1: hokaru: porque?

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Yeah I totally jizzes everywhere man hahahaha

Vash Humper38: sarah: ah me hablar no enslish?

argustus1: hokaru: le habla le inglish en spanish bla, I screwed up

Vash Humper38: vash: slaps sarah NO SPANISH PEOPLE IN MY PRESCENS

Vash Humper38: sarah: the speck the englh ijn spanish????

KnivesHumper420: Knives: kicks Vash in the nuts

Vash Humper38: sarah: is that what u said?

Vash Humper38: vash: what the fuck man

Vash Humper38: sarah: yea what the fuck man i need those

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Sorry...

argustus1: hokaru: I am into... porno?

Vash Humper38: vash: yea she need those

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: For what? Slapping on your leg during sex?

argustus1: hokaru: maybe it can get u fapping

KnivesHumper420: Legato: queefs oops... damn mangina!

Vash Humper38: vash: stoned knives...knives...knives...knives...knives...knives...knives...

Vash Humper38: sarah:...OH GOD WHAT IS THAT?

argustus1: hokaru: is it a flying penis?

Vash Humper38: middie: legato u dont have a mangina

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Yes I do!

Vash Humper38: middie: no u dont

argustus1: hokaru: asdfjkhHASDFJKdghjkfh

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Oh yeah thats right looking in his pants

Vash Humper38: vash: still saying knives

argustus1: hokaru: what u looking there for? lost ur wewe?

Vash Humper38: sarah: oh no he didnt

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: gets a bat VASH IF YOU DON'T STFU I WILL KILL YOU!!

argustus1: hokaru: fight fight

Vash Humper38: vash:...

Vash Humper38: sarah:NONE OF US ARE BLACK HERE

Vash Humper38: Mr.popo:well tecnicaly...im not

argustus1: hokaru: "coughs"

Vash Humper38: vash:...mouths knives

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: HOLy SHIT ITS MISTER POOPOO!!!

Vash Humper38: Mr. popo: its po po not poo pooo

argustus1: hokaru: "laughing"

Vash Humper38: vash: ...

Vash Humper38: sarah: knives answer vash ithink he wants ur atention

KnivesHumper420: Knives: What vash

Vash Humper38: nicky: comes out in his socks sigh

Vash Humper38: vash: knives remember that time...passes out on knives

KnivesHumper420: Knives: passes out too

Vash Humper38: sarah:...yep

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I'M GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111

Vash Humper38: sarah: awww there so cute togetherlooks around heheehegets camera and starts taking pics of them sleeping together. puts knives and vash in akward position

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Yeah you don't get the snowman thing...

Vash Humper38: nicky: have u ever stuffed your matress full of ricecrispys and then pissed the bed?

Vash Humper38: sarah:...

KnivesHumper420: Knives: raises hand

Vash Humper38: nicky:snap crackle and popin all night long

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Poppin them bitches cherries!!!

Vash Humper38: nicky: have u ever tried to stack onion ring on ur cock

Vash Humper38: sarah:...ahah

KnivesHumper420: Legato: noo but donuts i did

Vash Humper38: nicky: better let them cool down first

Vash Humper38: sarah:hhhaaaa

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I'm hungry...

Vash Humper38: middie:pinches legatos ass

Vash Humper38: sarah:sigh u guys are boring

Vash Humper38: peyy: im home

Vash Humper38: sarah: com on peyy lets go do somethingtakes peyys hand

Vash Humper38: peyy:ok?

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: on peyys back hi guys!

Vash Humper38: vash: who just woke up next to knives with his hand in knives pants fuck man

Vash Humper38: peyy: FUCK

Vash Humper38: sarah:YEA FUCK

KnivesHumper420: Knives: mmmm don't stop legato... right there... rem ... you bitch...

Vash Humper38: vash: yea she is a bitch

KnivesHumper420: Knives: roles over and goes back to sleep on lindsey

Vash Humper38: vash: sarah im coming right after i wash my hands

Vash Humper38: sarah: yes please do

Vash Humper38: vash: washed hands so where are we going?

Vash Humper38: sarah: to BOOMERS

Vash Humper38: 5 hours later peyy:5 differ busses and 15 miles of walkin and now its FUCKING RAINING ...whos idea was this

Vash Humper38: vash: i kno...sarah slaps him

Vash Humper38: sarah: look a short cutpoints to a field full of fire

Vash Humper38: peyy: yea ok right

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: omg i love waffles

Vash Humper38: sarah: if goku was here we could have justclimbed on his back and flew there

Vash Humper38: vash: or we could have Instant Transmitiond there

Vash Humper38: sarah: no i like climbing on his back

Vash Humper38: vash: perv

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Ass rape is fun...n

Vash Humper38: sarah: awww u want me to climbe on ur back

Vash Humper38: vash: sniff yes

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: hot damn yeah it is!

argustus1:-D

Vash Humper38: sarah: aww if u want me to got him trained so well

Vash Humper38: vash: carrying sarah so are we there yet

Vash Humper38: at boomers

Vash Humper38: peyy: seems like it


	10. Chapter 10

KnivesHumper420: weee

Vash Humper38: vash: take off prostetic arm throws aem at knives still alive?

Vash Humper38: sarah: hahahahaha

KnivesHumper420: Knives: HUH?

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: reading Hot damn that Rei is soo hot

KnivesHumper420: Knives: takes arms and slap legato with it

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Ow shit!

Vash Humper38: vash: stares at knives mind handing that back

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Sorry here you go throws it back at Vash

Vash Humper38: vash: damn u broke a nail

KnivesHumper420: Legato: spits out the nail yeah in my mouth

Vash Humper38: vash: stares yea well...

Vash Humper38: sarah: screwing back in vashes arm this is so making me horny

Vash Humper38: vash: wanna fuck

Vash Humper38: sarh: shur start doing it in the middle of the room

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: smiles at knives full teeth smile

KnivesHumper420: Knives: jumps off the couch and falls on the floor WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!?!?!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Huh. touches teeth oh you mean my braces?

KnivesHumper420: Knives: UUH... I don't know?

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I just got them all today

Vash Humper38: sarah: stupid bastured

KnivesHumper420: Knives: gets some pliers THEY MUST COME OFF HOW DISTURBING!!!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: NNOOO closes mouth and runs around house away from Knives

KnivesHumper420: Knives: chases lindsey with the piers

KnivesHumper420:

Vash Humper38: middie & nicky: walk in talking about some stupid fucking thing. see everyone dooing it ...

Vash Humper38: middie: well ...nicky lets go somewhere else

KnivesHumper420: Legato: MIDDIES WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!

Vash Humper38: nicky: yea

Vash Humper38: middie: iv been with nicky

KnivesHumper420: Legato: runs for middie but trips and falls over vash and sarah fucking

Vash Humper38: nicky: yea theres people there...legato

Vash Humper38: middie: ur so funny touches nickys shoulder

KnivesHumper420: Legato: steamed ouch... looks at middie touching nicky AAAHHH MY MAN MEAT !!!! taclkes nicky

Vash Humper38: middie: damn legato

Vash Humper38: nicky: under legato aww man do u have a boner ?

KnivesHumper420: Legato: flicks hair back over his eye before anyone sees uuhh what?

Vash Humper38: middie: hes just my friend

KnivesHumper420: Legato: No wya man!

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Yeah so were we remember!?

Vash Humper38: nicky: get off

Vash Humper38: middie: no we were friends with benifits

Vash Humper38: middie: wait we wernt even friends u toutched me and then i got all into it and then u made me work for knives

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Oh... and now you love me right? gets off nicky

Vash Humper38: middie: sigh of course i do kisses him

Vash Humper38: nicky: ok ill leave

Vash Humper38: middie: no were going out to lunch bye legato ill be back

KnivesHumper420: Legato: NO WHAT? \

KnivesHumper420: Legato: You can't leave...

Vash Humper38: nicky: sticks his toung out at legato

KnivesHumper420: Legato: You havn't been here for three days!

KnivesHumper420: Legato: cries

Vash Humper38: middie: yea i have ...oh i havent oh well well only be a little toodles

KnivesHumper420: Legato: scratches nicky's face BITCH!

Vash Humper38: nicky: ahh middie!!!

KnivesHumper420: Legato: LOOK HE EVEN RUNS TO YOU!

Vash Humper38: middie: hits legato over the head with silvia becaus i am the only one who can control u

KnivesHumper420: Legato: FUCK YOU MIDDIE ITS OVER !!!

KnivesHumper420: Legato: passes out

Vash Humper38: middie: sniff WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! humps legatos passed out body

KnivesHumper420: Legato: faking it puts his hand in middies pants HE!HE

KnivesHumper420: Knives: ... oh bother...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Funny british man...

Vash Humper38: middie: moan ok lets go in the room first to nicky sorry well go out to lunch tommaorow

Vash Humper38: nicky: s'ok man...

KnivesHumper420: Legato: WEEEEE!!!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: So childish the little dickens are playing in the room together...

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Funny british lady...

Vash Humper38: nicky: this sucksmusic starts play im so lonly oh so lonly from team america

Vash Humper38: nicky: i want some one to love me

Vash Humper38: peyy: walks into middie and legatos room dad i need... AHHHH FUCK

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: OH PEEEEYYYYY!!???? WHERE ARE YOU!!!!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Notice whenever the peyy comes out of his room the mamimi beast comes out too

KnivesHumper420: Knives: OOOh... never did... thanks for the heads up

Vash Humper38: middie:with legato fuxking him int the ass FUCK MAN did u even realize ur son just came in the room

Vash Humper38: peyy:in bathroom bleaching eyes AHHH god why me

KnivesHumper420: Legato: Nope... He liked it...

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: Hi Nicky, if that really is your name? eyeballing him

Vash Humper38: middie: i think hes in denile...no hes bleaching his eyes out saying fuck me fuck me and barfin in the toilet

Vash Humper38: nicky:...get away u slut

KnivesHumper420: Legato: COME ON MIDDIES I'M TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU HE SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: Why am I hated so much?

Vash Humper38: nicky: cuz u want to curupt peyy and hes just a inocent boy:...and ur a slut

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: I just want to hang out with him... but he never lets me... he is always in his room jacking off!

Vash Humper38: middie: well i dont thnk it helps that the door was open in the first place

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: It's a violant pornography... fucking chicks... and... its the shit that you get on your tvvvveeyey

Vash Humper38: nicky: how do u know that hes jacking off?

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: He told me one time to go away... also the hole in the wall

Vash Humper38: vash: fucking chicks and sodamy the kinda shit u get on your tvyy

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Yeah mines kind of cut i couldn't tell what it said...

Vash Humper38: nicky: see thats not right!!

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: I didn't put the way there! I SWEAR!

Vash Humper38: peyy: tell who what?

Vash Humper38: nicky: u have a whole in ur wall and this little slut has been watching u jack off

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: there is a hole in your wall

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Damn braces make The Lindsey Beast angry...

Vash Humper38: peyy: ...staring from nicky to mamimi why do u all forsake me WAAAAAA

Vash Humper38: sarah: haha thats ironic cuz thats a SOAD song to

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: Nicky... look what you didi!

Vash Humper38: nicky: look bitch im not the one whos looking in his room STOP TALKING TO MEruns away

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: You know its not my fault sometimes he likes to put his dick in that hole too!

Vash Humper38: peyy: throws a shampoo bottle at mamimi's head

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: OWE!!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: i've been denied all the best ultra sex!

Vash Humper38: nicky: ok i need to find someone vash's taken ...middies taken...knives...why the hell did i think about him...GET OUT OF MY HEAD

KnivesHumper420: Knives: hehehehe fucking Lindsey

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: How the hell!?!?

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: Peyys not take him...

Vash Humper38: sarah: hell of an elevater all the the wile my fortune faded never mind the consiquences of the crime this time my frotunes faded

KnivesHumper420 Lindsey: i don't know why dont we find some christian virgin boy on the street Sounds nice don't it?

Vash Humper38: sarah:hes not like that

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Hey i've seen those tapes he has!

Vash Humper38: sarah: do u wanna flash ur light on

Vash Humper38: nicky: ... those were gifts

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I think i'm a masturbates oh no

Vash Humper38: nicky: from...mumble

KnivesHumper420: Legato: FROM ME!!!

Vash Humper38: nicky: no i mean yes no...yeno

Vash Humper38: nicky...everyone subsides to hot preist manrubbing nipples

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!

Vash Humper38: Vash: give to me sweet sacred bliss that mouth was made to suck my kiss

Vash Humper38: sarah: i love it when u talk dirty

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I just found chiken in my nail from dinner

KnivesHumper420: Knives: jacking off sorry that pictures hot

KnivesHumper420: LEgato: We belong together

Vash Humper38: nicky: well...

(whole bunch of coversatin from the narrators on who nickys going to be with)

Vash Humper38: nicky: damn right...i mean no

Vash Humper38: peyy: walks out of room and sees nicky sitting out side hi

Vash Humper38: nicky: sup

Vash Humper38: peyy: well i dont talk to u alot and u seem like one of the few sane ones in this house

Vash Humper38: nicky: looking at peyy realy

Vash Humper38: sarah: walks out side well wats up bitches

KnivesHumper420: Knives: With that look I wouldn't trust it walks by really fast like alien in scarey movie three

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: WTF!

Vash Humper38: vash: did u just see knives go by stark naked

Vash Humper38: nikcy: ...

Vash Humper38: peyy:...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: stark?

Vash Humper38: sarah: vash i think u need to get some pants on

Vash Humper38: sarah: YEYS STARK FUCK MAN BUCK OK FOR U

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Whats stark...

Vash Humper38: sarah: i dont kow but they say it

Vash Humper38: vash:looks downi thought it was cold

KnivesHumper420: Knives: binoculars looking at vahs dick hehehehe

Vash Humper38: sarah: tony danza cuts in line...old school, hollywood was out hollywood...hey man dont u touch my...standing in the sun im about to melt

Vash Humper38: vash: knives what the fuck

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: confused

Vash Humper38: peyy: well...so who are u exactly?

Vash Humper38: nicky: well I am a priest im on of the gun ho guns with ur daddy and...mommy

KnivesHumper420: Legato: shit

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I don't feel good...

Vash Humper38: peyy:ohhh

Vash Humper38: nicky: yeaaa...so hold old are u?

Vash Humper38: peyy: 16...

Vash Humper38: nicky: really

Vash Humper38: peyy: yea...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: ANAL SEX ANAL SEX ANAL SEX!

KnivesHumper420: Knives: PANTY SHOOOTT!!

Vash Humper38: (sends kniveshumper420a pic of middie giving legato flowers)

Vash Humper38: middie: sigh i remember that

KnivesHumper420: Legato: I ate them afterwards...

Vash Humper38: middie: ...

Vash Humper38: nicky: yea well do u want to go some where else and talk?

Vash Humper38: peyy: yea getting a little crowded huh?

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT!

Vash Humper38: everyone:looking at them

Vash Humper38: sarah: well...

Vash Humper38: peyy: IM NOT GAY

Vash Humper38: nicky: we'll see...

Vash Humper38: peyy: huh?

Vash Humper38: nicky:nothing

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: DICKS ARE FOR MY FRIENDS WHEN THEY COME TO MY HOUSE!

Vash Humper38: peyyxnicky:walk in peyys room

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: WEEEE!!!

Vash Humper38: nicky: locks door

Vash Humper38: nicky: stuffs up hole in wall well

Vash Humper38: peyy: um nicky what are u doing?

Vash Humper38: nicky: evil smile sorry god for i have givin into temptation

Vash Humper38: peyy:...

Vash Humper38: nicky: now close ur eyes and dont scream moves twards peyy and kisses him on the mouth

Vash Humper38: peyy: what the hell man!?!?!?

Vash Humper38: nicky: shhh just give in man'

Vash Humper38: peyy: uhh ok

Vash Humper38: sarahxvash: lestingin out side door

Vash Humper38: sarah: i think that nicky is raping him

Vash Humper38: vash: yea probly

Vash Humper38: sarah:...

Vash Humper38: vash: what he did it to me

KnivesHumper420: Knives: on top of vash listening to door no nicky would never he is probably looking at peyys porn selection

Vash Humper38: sarah: well i dont think that peyy will give in

Vash Humper38: vash: I don't know, nicky, hes very purswasivesmiling

Vash Humper38: sarah: oh do tell

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: runs into the front door ow shit what is that door doing there?

Vash Humper38: middie: walks into peyys room peyy can u...NICKY WHAT ARE U DOING TO HIM

KnivesHumper420: Knives: opens the door for lindesy where are you going?

Vash Humper38: nicky: givin peyy a bj amammahhhshs

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I have no idea...

KnivesHumper420: Knives: dances

Vash Humper38: middie:...SHIT

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: dances and grindes with knives

KnivesHumper420: LEgato: YYYYAAAYYY! I WAS RIGHT!! Middies you ow me five dollars!

Vash Humper38: peyy: fuck...well i guess were even

Vash Humper38: middie: damn gives legato a five

KnivesHumper420: Legato: hehehe

Vash Humper38: middie: i said he was gay to

KnivesHumper420: Legato: goes online and orders anal beades for five dollars

Vash Humper38: middietake back five

KnivesHumper420: Legato: To late i laready bought the beads!

KnivesHumper420: Legato: takes five back

Vash Humper38: middie: beside its like our money

KnivesHumper420: Legato: shut up!

Vash Humper38: middie: well i guess thats for me 2 tehe

KnivesHumper420: LEgato: no shit baka!

Vash Humper38: peyy: well they seem to be taking it well gets up and slams door now where were we

Vash Humper38: nicky: heheh

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: all the sudden her pants come off and knives is fucking her on the open door so everyone outside can see

Vash Humper38: vash: ...

Vash Humper38: sarah: im going to bed

Vash Humper38: vash: ohhh me to

Vash Humper38: sarah: to sleep

Vash Humper38: vash: well see

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: OOOHH YEAHH DONT STOPP!! GOOD NIGHT!

KnivesHumper420: getting fucked

Vash Humper38: sarahopens closet and 2D pops out WTF!!!??

Vash Humper38: 2D well u locked me in there so i wouldnt leave

Vash Humper38: sarah: oh yea

KnivesHumper420: Noodle: sniffs sarah YOU SMELL LIKE MEATLOAF!! chumps sarahs head

Vash Humper38: 2D noodle get off her

Vash Humper38: murdoce: sniffing underware hehehe

Vash Humper38: lkdbfh

KnivesHumper420: Noodle: ... okay climbs away like a monkey and out the front door after humping knives who by the way is still fucking lindsey

Vash Humper38: sarah: um...murdoc those are vash's

Vash Humper38: murdoc:...aw sick man

Vash Humper38: vash: hahahhaha

Vash Humper38: 2D: well then what fro dinner?'

Vash Humper38: vash: yea im hungry

Vash Humper38: sarah:hehehehe

Vash Humper38: sarah: ILL MAKE FOOD


	11. Chapter 11

Vash Humper38: vash: slaps knives DO U HAVE UR PERIOD OR SOMETHING

Vash Humper38: sarah: ahhhahhah

KnivesHumper420: Knives: just statin my damn opinion

Vash Humper38: kashi: wait knives cant get a period

Vash Humper38: sarah: were u lestiing at all man

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: lol

Vash Humper38: sarah: pulls kashis hair

Vash Humper38: kashi: oww

Vash Humper38: kashi: whyd u do that for

Vash Humper38: sarah: i like to pull peoples hair right vash

Vash Humper38: vash: yea dont talk during sex it annoys her

Vash Humper38: kashi:...

Vash Humper38: sarah: hhehepulls more

Vash Humper38: kashi:...

Vash Humper38: vash:...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: you wouldn't even like it if they asked if it felt good?

Vash Humper38: nicky: behind kashi...naked...

Vash Humper38: peyy: NIKY WHAT ARE U DOING

KnivesHumper420: Knives: ... I always have to check that out... sometimes because i lose track...

KnivesHumper420: KniveS: i don't kno

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: oh my lord

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I think Jesus just died in my back yard

KnivesHumper420: Knives: ... Jesus died like 50 millio--- looks in the back yard HOLY SHIT IS THAT JESUS!

KnivesHumper420: how did lee find out his chick was cheatin on him

Vash Humper38: kashi: runs to door

Vash Humper38: i dont know

Vash Humper38: sarah: dude lets go poke him with a stick

Vash Humper38: vash: i dont think we should do that

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: OKAY grabs some type of long stick in Goku's room

Vash Humper38: sarah: eeeewwww thats a dildo

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: throws it at Knives head kjghkjshdfsdklfjs KnivesHumper420: Knives: you know one time i though... gets hit in the head with a dildo

Vash Humper38: vegeta appers from no were thats mine

Vash Humper38: dissapers again

KnivesHumper420: Trunks: I TRIMMED MY BUSSSSHHH!!!!!!! bobs head to the right

Auto response from Vash Humper38: sarah: eating pizza

goku: I SMELL FOOD

sarah: MINEshoves pizza in mouth GRRRRR...

goku: bitch...

Vash Humper38: sarah: dude we dont need to know that trunks

Vash Humper38: peyy: GOD DMANIT NICKY I AKSED U WHY ARE U BEDIND KASHI NAKED

KnivesHumper420: LEgato: ...

Vash Humper38: nicky: i dont kinow i woke up like this

Vash Humper38: middie: ooo maybe hes a sleep walker

KnivesHumper420: Inuyasha: picture yourself in a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmalade skys...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: uh oh...

KnivesHumper420: Legato: like... my penis

Vash Humper38: nicky: shit graps kitchen towle to hide his penis

Vash Humper38: sarahs mom:THATS MY GOOD TOWLE

KnivesHumper420: Knives: i think yasha got into your stash Lindsey...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Damnit!!! FUCKING EVERYBODY!!!

KnivesHumper420: Knives: AAAHHH!!

Vash Humper38: sarahs mam: looking at sarah why are u on that mans back u slut

Vash Humper38: sarah: because i love him

KnivesHumper420: Knives: shoots sarah's mom

Vash Humper38: mom: bo;kgulfjihy

Vash Humper38: sarah: goddmanit knives

KnivesHumper420: Knives:... her eyes... buldge ... mor ethen mine... twitch

Vash Humper38: mom: what about vash

Vash Humper38: vash: yep

KnivesHumper420: Knives: faints

Vash Humper38: sarah: were all LOVERS

Vash Humper38: mom: u LITTLE HUSSY

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: gets out some weed and runs over to knives and puts it under his nose come on Knives I love you!

KnivesHumper420: Knives: takes weed and eats it

Vash Humper38: sarah: VASH SOOTthrowing blades goo by and sticks into the side of sarahs moms face what?!!??

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: kicks Knives damnit THATS SUCHA WASTE!!!

Vash Humper38: all look at kashi

KnivesHumper420: Yasha: ... holy shit

Vash Humper38: kashi:wisleing shit wasent me

Vash Humper38: sarah: uh huh

KnivesHumper420: Kagome: hahahah cunt

Vash Humper38: kashi: ...looks nervouse she was...just ...i...god ok i did it

KnivesHumper420: Legato: scratches his nuts

Vash Humper38: sarah: trows her arms around him i love u

KnivesHumper420: Knives: I shoot your mom and you get mad at me and she throws knives at her and kills her and you say you love them!

Vash Humper38: sarah: knives i will always hate u

Vash Humper38: vash: yea

KnivesHumper420: Knigves: WHY!

KnivesHumper420: Knives: I ONLY WANT TO KILL THE HUMAN RACE!

Vash Humper38: sarah: because u fucked vash up

Vash Humper38: vash: ...YEA

Vash Humper38: sarah: made him a cry baby

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: stares at Knives Sure you do hunny pats his head

KnivesHumper420: smiles

KnivesHumper420: Knives: breathing heavily ... looks at lindsey I WILL START WITH YOU!!!! tackles Lindsey and starts choking her

Vash Humper38: sarah: no stop

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Stungt gusskkn

KnivesHumper420: Yasha: What?

Vash Humper38: kashi:trows more trowing stars at him and hits him in the face and nuts

KnivesHumper420: Knives: AAAHHH!!!

KnivesHumper420: gets knocked off of Lindsey

Vash Humper38: sarah: heheheheh i love u

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: gets up and runs to her stash room and locks the door

Vash Humper38: kashi: i love myself too...

KnivesHumper420: Yasha: Damn...

Vash Humper38: sarash: stares angerly

Vash Humper38: kashi: oh...and u hunny

KnivesHumper420: Knives: oww shit what happened?

KnivesHumper420: Legato: you just tryed to kill Lindsey

KnivesHumper420: Knives: WHAT?

KnivesHumper420: Kagome: yes you fucking idiot...

KnivesHumper420: Yasha: Kagome stay away from him!

KnivesHumper420: Knives:...

Vash Humper38: kakashi:its a mans obligating to stick his boneration in a wolmans seperation to save the population

Vash Humper38: sarah: oooo is that for me

Vash Humper38: vash: or maybe for iruka

Vash Humper38: naruto: pops up and does the ten fould but instead turns himself into iruka naked WAAAAAAAA oh kakashi

Vash Humper38: kakshi: ...NARUTO U LITTLEnose bleed

Vash Humper38: sarah: u dont love me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Vash Humper38: nicky: me gusta burito mucho

Vash Humper38: peyy: i like many buritos?

Vash Humper38: nicky: grabs peyys burtito hellz yea

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: sssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shoves a donut in your mouth

Vash Humper38: sarah:memmwmwe crying

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: okay allbetter

Vash Humper38: sarah: spitting out the dounhnut i hate u all

Vash Humper38: runs in room

KnivesHumper420: Knives: yeah

Vash Humper38: vash: shut dude now look what u did

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: i didn't do anything...

KnivesHumper420: Knives: gets close to lindsey and lindsey moves away

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Knives stay away!

Vash Humper38: sarah: throwing shit at wall in room throws lamp

Vash Humper38: vash: shit kashio do something

Vash Humper38: kashi:...hmmmmdissapears

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: uh oh

Vash Humper38: vash: looking around shit whered he go

KnivesHumper420: Knives whimpers and runs in corner

Vash Humper38: from room a sudden crash...and then a scream...and then loud moaning

KnivesHumper420: oooooohhhhh

Vash Humper38: vash: knives i think u should give her flowers

Vash Humper38: vash: or like a dildo or weed something

Vash Humper38: hhahhahaahHAHAHHHAAHH

Vash Humper38: LOLOLOLO,LO,.OLOLO

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: IM NOT THAT SIMPLE VASH GEEZ!!! all though a new dildo would be nice

Vash Humper38: vash: well then fuck her or somethign

KnivesHumper420: Knives: ...

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: ... nope...

KnivesHumper420: Knives: damnit... WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!!!!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: get you your knees...

KnivesHumper420: Knives: gets on his knees

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: okay... run away like a dog and leave me alone

Vash Humper38: vash: shit what is sarah and kashi doing

Vash Humper38: bust down door

Vash Humper38: vash: i want some to

Vash Humper38: sarah and kashi sitting in the middle of floor playing video games

Vash Humper38: sarah: damit vash what the hell

Vash Humper38: kashi: yea dont be so jelouse

Vash Humper38: vash: grrrrrrrrrrrrrmalls kashi u SONOFABITCH


	12. Chapter 12

Vash Humper38: sarah: nicky...i have a song u have to hear

KnivesHumper420: Vash: what was your first time like little bro

KnivesHumper420: Legato: FUCK NAH BITCHES NOT THE PREIST SONG!

Vash Humper38: vash:staring at knives like he has...something totasly wrong with him...what

Vash Humper38: nicky: dude this is so fucking not right sarah

KnivesHumper420: Legato: I HAD SEX I HAD SEX I HAD SEX!

Vash Humper38: peyy: yea ok dad

KnivesHumper420: LEgato: you're just jealous because you didn't HAHAHAHAHAHAH! points finger and laughs

Vash Humper38: peyy:fucking wirdeo

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: hits legato over the head with a frying pan NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR NYMPHO MANIAC SHIT!

Vash Humper38: middie: DONT CUS slaps peyy

Vash Humper38: peyy: throes hands up in air

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: DON'T SLAP PEY! lights middies hair on fire

Vash Humper38: middie: fuck man

Vash Humper38: nicky: throws water on middie

Vash Humper38: middie: that bitch needs to leave

Vash Humper38: sarah: yea she does she set all my porn on fire

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: you're just jealous of me middies BECAUSE I HAVE A VAGINA!Vash

Humper38: sarah: took me years to make that collection to what it was

KnivesHumper420Mamimi:Who needs porn when you can have sex yourself!

Vash Humper38: sarah&middie: oh nop she didnt

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: crys all the porn was burned???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Vash Humper38: sarah:I HAVE SEX WITH VASH WHEN EVER THE FUCK I WANT TO

KnivesHumper420: Knives: hugs lindsey its okay onna i will just go buy more hustler tomorrow

Vash Humper38: sarah: I CAN HAVE A THREE SOME WITH VASH AND NICKY WHEN EVER I WANT TO

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: WELLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... i don't know

Vash Humper38: middie: yea and i dont want a vaginathey leak out blood

Vash Humper38: sarah: yea who the fuck wants that

KnivesHumper420: Trunks: yeah... some evil dude named cell has come to kill us all and like want to have a barbeque?

Vash Humper38: sarah: id rip mine off if i could

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: I would real bad!

Vash Humper38: goku: sorry we have no time for a bbq we have to go save the world

Vash Humper38: all dbz characters fly away

KnivesHumper420: crickets chirp

Vash Humper38: sarah: bye hunnyto goku8

Vash Humper38: vash: slaps sarah what the hell?

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: VASH!?What the hell?

Vash Humper38: sarah: what i had a kid with him...cant say bye

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: knees vash in the wavos

Vash Humper38: sarah: lindsey! throws weed awayshit... that hurt me to

Vash Humper38: vash:...well at least we atill have beer

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: STEAMED YOU THREW THE WEED AWAY!!!!11111111111!!!!!!!!!!!

Vash Humper38: sarah: VODKA AND DONUTS

Vash Humper38: vash: HELL YEA

KnivesHumper420: KNIVES: OH GOD NOT THE WEEEDD!!!!!

Vash Humper38: middie: im going to go get some lub...i mean...THINGSFROMTHESTOREBYEleaves

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: LUb? whats that?

Vash Humper38: peyy: sarah...

Vash Humper38: sarah: wasted yes mini legato

Vash Humper38: peyy:...can i have some vodka

KnivesHumper420: Knives: Well mamimi.. its like fooly coolying with the nippies and you put some on and BAM YOUR IN!!!

Vash Humper38: sarah:hummmmmmmmm...yea shur why not?

KnivesHumper420: Mamimi: HUH!?

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: KNIVES! ... wtf?

Vash Humper38: peyy: kick ass

KnivesHumper420: Knives: shshshshshshshshshshshshshsh... babe. babe...babe...babe...babe...babe...babe...babe...babe

Vash Humper38: sarah: just dont tell ur dad...well dont tell middie ok

KnivesHumper420: LINDSey: WHATT!!!!!!!!!

Vash Humper38: sarah:damn mexican

KnivesHumper420: Knives: I LOOVE YOU SOO MUSSCH hangs all over lindsey drunk as hell

Vash Humper38: sarah: gives peyy the bottle. peyy takes a hit whoa way to much peyy

Vash Humper38: peyy: drunk blblbblblblbl

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: squeezes nuts

Vash Humper38: vash: aww i remember the first time i drunk

KnivesHumper420: Knives: OOOWWW!!!! squeezes lindseys tits CHICHISSS!!!

Vash Humper38: sarah: i dont

Vash Humper38: chi-chi: who called me

Vash Humper38: nicky: ahhhhhhhh demon lady dieeee kills her

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: OOH GETTING FRISKY!!!

knock knock

Vash Humper38: sarah: looks down at watchshit its that time already

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: time for what? WHOS AT MY HIZZOUSE!

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey:

Vash Humper38: runs in room locks door. comes out and is all dresed gothic like cool

Vash Humper38: sarah: answers door OMG ITS U

KnivesHumper420: mamimi: no way...

Vash Humper38: sarah: steps aside to let "them" in i love u guyz

Vash Humper38: vash: wait

Vash Humper38???:yea well its nice of u to let u come over ur pad

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: is fucking knives on the couch uuhh wow we have company

Vash Humper38: sarah: sees lindsey fucking knivesLINDSEY THE GORILLAZ ARE HER STOP FUCKING

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey and knives : get dress quickly to welcome them

Vash Humper38: murdoc: no please continue

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: faints

Vash Humper38: 2d:murdoc u have a filthy mind

KnivesHumper420: Legato: comes out with sock around his penis WAHTS UPP!!!!!

Vash Humper38: murdoc: whoa looks like a really party place no

KnivesHumper420: Noodle: SUp homies! smack the peoples hands

Vash Humper38: 2D: just what u need more partying

KnivesHumper420: noodle: COCAIN!!!

Vash Humper38: sarah: omg this is such an honer to have u guys here

KnivesHumper420: Russle: Man... why am i always the only balck guy... fucking everywhere we go

Vash Humper38: vash: yes...

Vash Humper38: 2D:shut up u wit

KnivesHumper420: Russle: kicks 2d out a window

Vash Humper38: sarah: OMFG

KnivesHumper420: Noodle: Well russle... i'm always the only chink SO DON'T FEEL SO BAD!

Vash Humper38: sarah: helps 2D out of hole. picks glass of of him

Vash Humper38: 2D: thanxs babe

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: Knives... lets go into the stash room and finsih...

KnivesHumper420: Knives: okay onna!

Vash Humper38: sarah: OMG I LOVE YOUstarts making out wioth him

Vash Humper38: vash:HEY

Vash Humper38: 2D: who are u? to vash

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: damn we should bring the chili pepas over vash wouldn't have a chance to even say hey...

Vash Humper38: vash: stading face to face with 2D im her husband

Vash Humper38: sarah: dont fight vash DOWN NOW

KnivesHumper420: Legato: ooooh shitt smack down

Vash Humper38: vash: but...

Vash Humper38: sarah: vash...

KnivesHumper420: Russle: bitch slap legato STOP BEING BLACK!

KnivesHumper420: Legato: ow stupid nigger!

Vash Humper38: murdock: com now 2D lets not get things crazy here

Vash Humper38: 2D: well he started it

Vash Humper38: vash: U KISSED MY WIFE

Vash Humper38: 2D: pardon she kissed me

Vash Humper38: sarah: yes i did

Vash Humper38: kisses him again

KnivesHumper420: noodle: omg she just admited it

Vash Humper38: vash:mimicking 2D pardon me...stupid brit

Vash Humper38: 2D: well i never

KnivesHumper420: Russell: HAHAHAHAHAH!!! points and laugh

Vash Humper38: Sarah: slaps vash DRINK NOW

Vash Humper38: vash:drinks and due to little time we have is now piss drunk

KnivesHumper420: Noodle: hey there waves at Peyy

Vash Humper38: Sarah: yea

Vash Humper38: Peyy: heyy...cheesy smile

Vash Humper38: Murdoc: well is better find my self's a broad to eh...scans room

Vash Humper38: 2D: u do that one who isnt married mind u

KnivesHumper420: Noodle: What's your name?

Vash Humper38: vash: lets all have sex

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: done having sex8 shit shit shit i can't understand what they are saying!

Vash Humper38: Sarah: wow to much vodka

KnivesHumper420: Knives: hey russle... lets have a few shots?

Vash Humper38: Murdoc: slides by Mamimi sup gal?

Vash Humper38: Peyy: my names...Peyy...

KnivesHumper420: mamimi: salut ca'va?

Vash Humper38: peyy: whats urs?

KnivesHumper420: noodle: hi i'm noodle... from gorrilaz... you like to live here?

Vash Humper38: mudoc: whoa french sorry im british babe but i love ur french fries

KnivesHumper420: mamimi: d'accord je te deteste anyways...

Vash Humper38: peyy: well its never boring

KnivesHumper420: noodle: do you have any sake?

Vash Humper38: peyy: umm...yea i think sarah drinks that shes like the alchoholic here

KnivesHumper420: noodle: cool get it!

Vash Humper38: peyy: shows noodle the way

KnivesHumper420: noodle: i hate my name

Vash Humper38: 2D: well i still havent caught ur name

KnivesHumper420: mamimi: excuse moi?

Vash Humper38: sarah: sarah...staring into 2ds... eye sockets

KnivesHumper420: mamimi: je n'est pas comprende?

Vash Humper38: murdoc:ah bugger to fucking dificult i want an easy score

KnivesHumper420: mamimi: hehehe such a lame ass!

Vash Humper38: murdoc: talking like shes all slow and shit d o y o u w a n t t o g o s h a g g??

KnivesHumper420: mamimi: well... i'm kind of wanting to wait for my first time to be with the right person and well you're just not it baby

Vash Humper38: murdoce: u fucking twit...

KnivesHumper420: mamimi: slaps murdoc SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTIN OLD PANTY SNIFFER!

Vash Humper38: 2D:well lets put on some music

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: puts on techno

Vash Humper38: sarah: yes whatever u say...god

Vash Humper38: vash: u used to call me that sniff

KnivesHumper420: Knives: god?

Vash Humper38: sarah: SHUT UP KNIVES stun guns him

Vash Humper38: 2D: whoa violent

KnivesHumper420: Lindsey: knives!!

Vash Humper38: sarah: if u dont like it ill stop

KnivesHumper420: Knives: I'm good... twitch it alsmot doesn't bother me any twitch more twitch

Vash Humper38: 2D: no its kinda cool how his body twitches

Vash Humper38: sarah: drool. starts to make out with him again

Vash Humper38: 2D: hmhmmammdmm

TILL NEXT TIME!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: These are real IM's convos, I own Sarah, Lindsey, Peyy, but no one else**

**Vash Humper69 11:39 PM: ****Because my computers gay, it didn't copy the entire story so this is what happens in a nut shell…**

**Ryuzaki doesn't wear shoes so were telling him what they are and Peyy says it's ok if he doesn't wear shoes as long as he doesn't step over there points**

**"Knives" 11:39 PM: **Ryuzaki-san: crunches something under his feet you mean right here?

**Vash Humper69 11:39 PM: **middvaly:ahhaha

**Vash Humper69 11:39 PM: **peyy: dont laugh mom hes bleeding

**Vash Humper69 11:39 PM: **light:...mom?

**Vash Humper69 11:39 PM: **sarah: oh god dont ask

**"Knives" 11:40 PM: **Lindsey: screams and jumps like a crazy monkey in the air and lands right on ryuzakis head

**Vash Humper69 11:41 PM: **sarah: wow much like the reaction i had with kakashi

**Vash Humper69 11:41 PM: **vash: no i think urs was worse

**"Knives" 11:43 PM: **lindsey:yeah

**Vash Humper69 11:43 PM: **peyy: sigh ill go get u some shoes

**"Knives" 11:44 PM: **Ryuzaki-san: topples over from the weight BOOM!

**Vash Humper69 11:44 PM: **sarah: and ill go get arith

**Vash Humper69 11:44 PM: **sarah: comes back with aireth(sp?) who is in chains and hand cuffs heal bitch!!

**Vash Humper69 11:45 PM: **arith: yes heals Ryuzaki

**"Knives" 11:45 PM: **Knives: Who the fuck is arith

**Vash Humper69 11:45 PM: **sarah: this is the bitch from final fantasy 7 see tuggs on her big red bow and brown hair

**"Knives" 11:46 PM: **Knives: Oooh okay

**Vash Humper69 11:46 PM: **vash: oh, the one that died...wait

**Vash Humper69 11:46 PM: **sarah: ok now go back to ur room

**Vash Humper69 11:46 PM: **areith: yes ma'am

**Vash Humper69 11:47 PM: **peyy: ok shoes hands them to ryuzaki

**"Knives" 11:47 PM: **Lindsey: gets up and straddles ryuzaki-san mmm

**"Knives" 11:48 PM: **Ryuzaki-san: Oooh shooes

**Vash Humper69 11:48 PM: **light: turning red, pulls on chain and turns twards sarah so where the fuck are we

**Vash Humper69 11:48 PM: **sarah: lindsey hizzous

**"Knives" 11:48 PM: **Lindsey: Yeeah bitches my hizzous

**Vash Humper69 11:49 PM: **vash: yea..snaps fingers like preppy bitch

**Vash Humper69 11:49 PM: **peyy: yea the house of the ill and insane

**Vash Humper69 11:50 PM: **vash: whos sick

**Vash Humper69 11:50 PM: **peyy: rolls his eyes and stupid

**Vash Humper69 11:50 PM: **light: i see ur the brains here talking to vash8

**Vash Humper69 11:50 PM: **vash:yes, yes i am

**Vash Humper69 11:51 PM: **sarah: HAHAAHA brains thats good shut up vash slaps him

**"Knives" 11:50 PM: **Lindsey: I'm tired... Ryuzaki-san... and light... how long will you be staying?

**Vash Humper69 11:51 PM: **light : well seeing as im attached to himholds up cuffs8 as long as he wants to

**Vash Humper69 11:51 PM: **sarah: ah u make me hornny the way you talk

**Vash Humper69 11:52 PM: **light:...yea...

**Vash Humper69 11:52 PM: **vash: he called me intel...inteligee...

**Vash Humper69 11:52 PM: **peyy:intelligent?

**Vash Humper69 11:52 PM: **vash: yea that

**Vash Humper69 11:53 PM: **wolfwood: SUP BITCHES

**Vash Humper69 11:53 PM: **vash: hi man

**Vash Humper69 11:53 PM: **wolfwwod: scanns room mmmmmspots light wow whos thisand then sees ryuzaki and what the fuck is that thing?

**Vash Humper69 11:55 PM: **sarah: this is light ya..something and thats ryuzaki

**Vash Humper69 11:55 PM: **wolfwood:steps over to lightmmmm someone i havent fucked

**Vash Humper69 11:55 PM: **light:exscuze me?

**Vash Humper69 11:56 PM: **wolfwood: come this way pleasedrags light in a room, tried to shut the door but hand cuffs get in the way the fuck

**Vash Humper69 11:57 PM: **light:wherew are u taking me!!! RYUZAKI

**"Knives" 11:57 PM: **Ryuzaki-san: runs and drop kicks nicky

**Vash Humper69 11:58 PM: **nicky: ahh blocks a body gaurd hu?

**Vash Humper69 11:58 PM: **sarah:no gay lover

**Vash Humper69 11:58 PM: **nicky: worse!!

**"Knives" 11:59 PM: **Ryuzaki-san: suddenly curles up in a ball on the floor and starts blabbering on about logical shit that never makes any sense

**Vash Humper69 11:59 PM: **light: grabs his shoulder u ok man?

**"Knives" 12:00 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: yes but what just happened?

**Vash Humper69 12:01 AM: **sarah: i think u had a sezure

**"Knives" 12:01 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: Oh damn

**"Knives" 12:01 AM: **Lindsey: God Ryuzaki you're weird

**Vash Humper69 12:01 AM: **light: tell me about it

**"Knives" 12:01 AM: **Legato: I'm soooo fucking wasted

**Vash Humper69 12:02 AM: **sarah: legato its fucking 9:00 in the morning

**Vash Humper69 12:02 AM: **vash: damn beat my record

**"Knives" 12:02 AM: **Legato: I abused midvalley in bed last night... you can see the bruises on his arms. weeeeeeeeee gets naked

**Vash Humper69 12:03 AM: **middvaly: why did u have to tell themtrying to hide bruses

**"Knives" 12:03 AM: **Legato: Tell them what?

**Vash Humper69 12:03 AM: **peyy: dad is that the kinda influince ur trying to set for me abusiong the one u love?

**"Knives" 12:04 AM: **Lindsey: haha

**"Knives" 12:04 AM: **Legato: I was only showing him what will happen if he ever cheated on me...

**Vash Humper69 12:05 AM: **peyy:...ok

**"Knives" 12:04 AM: **Knives: Smiles Geez Legato... didn't I do that to you too... you liked that kind of torture that much?

**"Knives" 12:05 AM: **Legato: ... Be quiet Knives stop lieing!

**Vash Humper69 12:05 AM: **middie: ill never leave you

**"Knives" 12:05 AM: **Legato: Good

**Vash Humper69 12:06 AM: **light: wait u call him mom and him dad?

**Vash Humper69 12:06 AM: **peyy: yea...

**Vash Humper69 12:06 AM: **light: why

**Vash Humper69 12:06 AM: **peyy: because they are silly pushes back hair really gayly

**"Knives" 12:06 AM: **Lindsey: Shut up Light stop asking questions... aren't you smart enough to figure that out!

**Vash Humper69 12:07 AM: **light: today i don't have to think because me and ryuzaki are on vacation

**"Knives" 12:07 AM: **Knives: Aren't you fucking gay?

**Vash Humper69 12:08 AM: **light: yea...no im not

**Vash Humper69 12:08 AM: **sarah: yea kinves what the fuck dose that have to do with him baing smart, besides, UR FUCKING GAY TO

**Vash Humper69 12:09 AM: **vash: shhhh dont remind him rubbs ass

**"Knives" 12:09 AM: **Knives: Yeah and I'm fucking smart! Vash you better sleep on your back tonight!

**Vash Humper69 12:09 AM: **sarah:dont worry ill protect you

**"Knives" 12:09 AM: **Lindsey: slaps Knives across the face fuck that the only booty you doin is mines!

**Vash Humper69 12:10 AM: **light: so u fuck this insane retard

**Vash Humper69 12:10 AM: **vash: hey only i call him that

**Vash Humper69 12:11 AM: **nicky: thinkin how to get light in the sack to lindsey u want to do Ryuzaki, i want to do light so we have to think of something

**"Knives" 12:11 AM: **Lindsey: I'm not a slut like you wolfwood

**Vash Humper69 12:11 AM: **peyy: to wolfwood god u dont love me anymore

**Vash Humper69 12:12 AM: **nicky: I THOUGHT I TOLD U TO WAIT IN THE TRUCK

**Vash Humper69 12:12 AM: **peyy: oh sorry!!

**Vash Humper69 12:12 AM: **nicky: thats ok im horny lets do it

**Vash Humper69 12:13 AM: **middie: peyy, make shur he wears a condom

**Vash Humper69 12:13 AM: **peyy: yes mom

**"Knives" 12:13 AM: **Lindsey: Oooh shit I forgot that you too... are like... aww. aww.. watches nicky and peyy make out in horror

**Vash Humper69 12:13 AM: **light: jaw drop

**Vash Humper69 12:13 AM: **sarah: well he is a priest

**Vash Humper69 12:14 AM: **light: jaw drops even more if thats posible

**"Knives" 12:14 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: takes his hand to lights jaw and closes it

**Vash Humper69 12:14 AM: **light : thank you

**Vash Humper69 12:14 AM: **peyy and nicky walk out of room after doing it, to legato so dad when am i going to get pychec powers?

**"Knives" 12:15 AM: **Legato: hopefully never

**Vash Humper69 12:15 AM: **sarah: for the sake of the human race, never

**Vash Humper69 12:16 AM: **peyy:..why dont u want me to be just like you

**"Knives" 12:17 AM: **Legato: not really...

**Vash Humper69 12:17 AM: **middie: legato...

**"Knives" 12:17 AM: **Lindsey: I think someone is going to cry now

**Vash Humper69 12:17 AM: **peyy: sniff saying to self im not going to cry, im not going to cry

**"Knives" 12:18 AM: **Legato: Cry you little pansy shit eater!

**Vash Humper69 12:19 AM: **peyy: SHUT UP U MOTHER FUCKING...sets knives hair on fire

**Vash Humper69 12:19 AM: **sarah: wow...

**"Knives" 12:19 AM: **Knives: runs around screaming AWWWW WTF I'M NOT EVEN TALKING FOR FIVE MINS AND I GET SET ON FIRE!!!!

**Vash Humper69 12:20 AM: **peyy: sorry

**Vash Humper69 12:20 AM: **middie: HAHAHA

**"Knives" 12:20 AM: **Lindsey: Peyy.. I love you an all but that was very uncool

**Vash Humper69 12:20 AM: **peyy: i didnt mean to it just kinda happend dad pissed me off so much

**"Knives" 12:21 AM: **Knives: SO set his fucking hair on fire

**"Knives" 12:21 AM: **Legato: You touch the hair and Kakashi gets it!!!!

**Vash Humper69 12:21 AM: **sarah: NOOOOOOOOOOO

**Vash Humper69 12:21 AM: **kakashi: shit i forgot i was here

**Vash Humper69 12:21 AM: **light: it seems that rage make your powers work but u have no control over them

**"Knives" 12:38 AM: **Knives: patting out his hair fuck fuck fuck...

**Vash Humper69 12:39 AM: **sarah: gets the fire exstinguisher

**"Knives" 12:39 AM: **Legato: Come here Peyy right now!!!!!

**Vash Humper69 12:39 AM: **peyy: ...squints eyes why?

**"Knives" 12:39 AM: **Knives: gets high cold white powder shit in his hair AAAHH!

**"Knives" 12:39 AM: **Legato: Do not question me..

**Vash Humper69 12:39 AM: **sarah: weel at least the fires out hrows the fire ex at knives

**"Knives" 12:40 AM: **Knives: gets knocked out

**"Knives" 12:40 AM: **Lindsey: God damnit sarah

**Vash Humper69 12:40 AM: **peyy: mom...slowly backs away from legato

**Vash Humper69 12:40 AM: **middie: now legato calm sown

**"Knives" 12:40 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: Light... this place is fucked up

**"Knives" 12:40 AM: **Legato: COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vash Humper69 12:40 AM: **light: u just now figure hat out

**"Knives" 12:41 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: Well... sort of.

**Vash Humper69 12:41 AM: **peyy: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYthrows shampoo botle at legato

**Vash Humper69 12:41 AM: **kakahsi:...in a corner

**"Knives" 12:41 AM: **Legato: Dodges the bottle and it ends up flying through the sliding glass window and Knives wakes up and can't contain himself from all the mess that he runs in the room and locks himself in

**"Knives" 12:42 AM: **Legato: Because... i want to tell you a secret

**Vash Humper69 12:42 AM: **peyy: oooo secrets goes to legato

**Vash Humper69 12:42 AM: **sarah: Peyy NOOOOOOOO

**"Knives" 12:42 AM: **Legato: grabs peyy and bends him over his lap and starts spacking him furociously THAT IS FOR SETTING HIS HAIR ON FIRE AND THAT IS FOR THROWING A SHAMPOO BOTTLE AT ME AND THAT IS FOR BEING A FAG!!!!!!

**Vash Humper69 12:43 AM: **light: legato i wouldnt make him mad

**Vash Humper69 12:43 AM: **peyy: GODDMANIT U FUCKING NO GOOD EXSCUSE FOR A FATHER a scream is heard from knives room

**"Knives" 12:44 AM: **Legato: Fine if you think that way then fucking leave I didn't want a kid in the first place

**"Knives" 12:43 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: scoots over to kakashi oh god i'm fucking scared!

**Vash Humper69 12:44 AM: **kakashi:aww dont be cuz for some reazon no matter what happens to u ur fine in the next story

**Vash Humper69 12:44 AM: **light: what?

**Vash Humper69 12:44 AM: **peyy: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**"Knives" 12:44 AM: **Lindsey: Legato!

**"Knives" 12:45 AM: **Legato: What bitch?

**"Knives" 12:45 AM: **Lindsey: throws an eclair at his face

**"Knives" 12:45 AM: **Legato: mmm eclair.. eats it

**Vash Humper69 12:45 AM: **middie: legato AL HE WANTS IS FOR U TO ECEPT HIM AND U MAKE HIM FEEL BAD DID UR DAD DO THAT TO U

**Vash Humper69 12:45 AM: **sarah: oh god not the family thing

**Vash Humper69 12:46 AM: **vash: oh shit hids next to ryuzaki and kakashi

**Vash Humper69 12:46 AM: **peyy: I FUCKING HATE U ALL slams door

**"Knives" 12:46 AM: **Legato: Well, middie... i don't really give a shit about anything anymore lets go fuck grabs middie and bring him in the room

**Vash Humper69 12:46 AM: **loud banging can be hear and the screaming of knives

**"Knives" 12:47 AM: **Knives: AAAHHH!!!

**Vash Humper69 12:47 AM: **middie: ILL KILL MY SELF IF U DONT APOLOGIZE

**"Knives" 12:47 AM: **Legato: whatever now i won't have to hold you down so much while fucking you in the ass

**Vash Humper69 12:48 AM: **middie: oh yea well how bout thislocks himself in bathroom

**"Knives" 12:49 AM: **Lindsey: You guys huddled in the corner with the rest of them I think Legato has a problem...

**"Knives" 12:49 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: What kind of problem?

**Vash Humper69 12:49 AM: **kakashi:yea i think his daddy abused him as a kid

**"Knives" 12:49 AM: **Legato: GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!

**Vash Humper69 12:49 AM: **sarah: i think so to fucked him so much he got powers

**"Knives" 12:49 AM: **Lindsey: No an alcohol problem guys

**Vash Humper69 12:50 AM: **sarah: oh yea that to

**Vash Humper69 12:49 AM: **midde: MAKE ME!!

**"Knives" 12:50 AM: **Ryuzaki: wow Kakshi you stupiter then me

**Vash Humper69 12:50 AM: **sarah: wait then how do u exsplain the powers

**"Knives" 12:50 AM: **Lindsey: He is just evil thats all

**Vash Humper69 12:50 AM: **kakashi: no stupiter isnt a word

**"Knives" 12:50 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: Oh okay

**Vash Humper69 12:50 AM: **light: thats not rational

**"Knives" 12:51 AM: **Lindsey: Well fuck then I don't know

**Vash Humper69 12:54 AM: **cloud: runs thru house

**"Knives" 12:54 AM: **Sephiroth: DUN DUN DUN!!!! I AM A MAN FROM THE AA GROUP AND I AM HERE TO RESCUE U ALL FROM THIS DRUNK FOOOL!

**"Knives" 12:55 AM: **Lindsey: Say what?

**Vash Humper69 12:55 AM: **cloud: sephi i didnt know u had problems

**"Knives" 12:55 AM: **Sephy: College man... college

**Vash Humper69 12:56 AM: **sarah: ah hahahahaha oh no cloud no problems HE JUST TRIED TO GET THE BLACK MATERIA AND SUMON JENOVA AND KILL US ALL

**Vash Humper69 12:56 AM: **vash: yea no problems just like knives

**"Knives" 12:56 AM: **Knives: Walks out of the room looking sparkly No problems!

**Vash Humper69 12:56 AM: **vash: see...shakes head

**"Knives" 12:56 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: Oh what a fag

**Vash Humper69 12:57 AM: **light: yea

**"Knives" 12:57 AM: **Lindsey: Shut up guys the master is speaking...

**"Knives" 12:57 AM: **Knives: I love the human race I would never slaughter those who I love...

**"Knives" 12:57 AM: **Legato: LIIIEEEEEESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vash Humper69 12:58 AM: **sarah: cell phone rings, answers sarah? its middie, i need u to get me some food and some supplies i think im going to be here a while

**Vash Humper69 12:59 AM: **Sarah: middie how the fuck did u get this #?

**Vash Humper69 12:59 AM: **sarah: u couldnt need that much all u hair products are already there

**Vash Humper69 12:59 AM: **middie: still on phone food and clothing and some more TP for my bung hole

**"Knives" 12:58 AM: **Sephy: You there mister Drunk guy

**"Knives" 12:58 AM: **Legato aka drunk guy: What you looking at foo

**"Knives" 12:59 AM: **Sephy: lightening strikes around him I'm looking at you drunk guy you need help everyone thinks you have a seriously problem with your usage of alcohol

**"Knives" 1:05 AM: **Legato: I don't have a problem I'll stop drinking whenever I feel like it

**Vash Humper69 1:00 AM: **cloud: sephi are u drunksniffs

**"Knives" 1:00 AM: **Sephy: smack Cloud go away you fagganizer!

**Vash Humper69 1:01 AM: **cloud: cries and runs to peyys room and slams door

**Vash Humper69 1:06 AM: **peyy: who are u? to cloud

**Vash Humper69 1:01 AM: **nicky: mmmm two ukes in one room nicky goes to peyys room and locks door

**Vash Humper69 1:06 AM: **moaning sounds are heard from peyys room

**"Knives" 1:00 AM: **Legato: I have no problems sneaks a swig of his vodka

**Vash Humper69 1:00 AM: **sarah: where did that come from

**Vash Humper69 1:00 AM: **middie: still on phone u dont wanna know

**"Knives" 1:01 AM: **Legato: Riiiigght

**"Knives" 1:02 AM: **Sephy: Legato if you will please just come to a few meetings I will help sponser you to get better.

**"Knives" 1:02 AM: **Lindsey: HAHAHA!

**Vash Humper69 1:02 AM: **sarah: at the bathroom door middie its me i got the stuff

**Vash Humper69 1:03 AM: **middie: opens door u got the goods?

**Vash Humper69 1:03 AM: **sarah: u got the dough?

**Vash Humper69 1:03 AM: **exschange shit

**Vash Humper69 1:04 AM: **sarah: countin money nice doing buessnes with you both shift eyes, and walk away/close door

**"Knives" 1:02 AM: **Knives:Hey Vash you wanna join that room?

**Vash Humper69 1:04 AM: **vash: NO im not uke no more, not with sarah

**Vash Humper69 1:04 AM: **sarah: only some times

**"Knives" 1:04 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: Light lets join that room too

**Vash Humper69 1:04 AM: **light: no ur to vounrable

**"Knives" 1:04 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: Because you made me that way

**Vash Humper69 1:04 AM: **light: god ur so cute

**"Knives" 1:05 AM: **Lindsey: I know isn't he standing right behind light very close too

**Vash Humper69 1:05 AM: **light: jumps 8jez u freak

**Vash Humper69 1:05 AM: **kakashi: yea lindsey stop that

**"Knives" 1:07 AM: **Lindsey: ... fine... starts crying and Knives pops out of the room and starts going ape shit on ryuzaki, light, and kakashi. He picks up Lindsey over his shoulder and bring her into a room

**Vash Humper69 1:07 AM: **kakshi: what the hell did we do

**"Knives" 1:07 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: I don't know.. women... shakes head

**Vash Humper69 1:07 AM: **light : i dont know man but all this sex noises are making me hornylooks at ryuzaki

**Vash Humper69 1:07 AM: **kakashi:...

**"Knives" 1:08 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: looks at Kakashi...

**Vash Humper69 1:08 AM: **kakashi: oh no leave me out of this

**Vash Humper69 1:08 AM: **kakashi: walks away

**"Knives" 1:08 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: Okay... more fun for me

**"Knives" 1:09 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: bends over in doggie style give it to me baby

**Vash Humper69 1:09 AM: **middie: with mega phone that sarah got him legato go with him he will help u

**"Knives" 1:10 AM: **Legato: heres this strange voice coming from a bathroom God?

**Vash Humper69 1:10 AM: **light: nose bleed hellz yea has sex with ryuzaki, right thre on the living room floor where they later find out that legato and middie did it...but not till later

**Vash Humper69 1:10 AM: **midde: uhh...yea shur...now go or u get no more loveing from middie

**"Knives" 1:11 AM: **Legato: Yes god I knew you would one day u'd help me goes with Sephy

**"Knives" 1:11 AM: **Sephy: wraps Legato in his cape and flys off

**Vash Humper69 1:12 AM: **sarah: wait sphi has a cape? claps hands yay lindsey!!

**"Knives" 1:12 AM: **Lindsey: Cracks the door open and looks around what I do?

**Vash Humper69 1:12 AM: **sarah: oh not u the real lindsey

**Vash Humper69 1:13 AM: **kakashi: with sarah on his back lets go get something to eat oh and yelling middie u can come out of the closet now

**Vash Humper69 1:13 AM: **middie: really!!! sweet! wait its a bathroom cockkashi

**Vash Humper69 1:13 AM: **peyy : comes out of room all sweaty and shit mom wheres dad?

**Vash Humper69 1:14 AM: **middie: he went with sehpy to get help and did u guys use a condum?

**Vash Humper69 1:14 AM: **peyy: yes mom...ok..

**"Knives" 1:14 AM: **Ryuzaki: moans and then screams like a little bitch

**Vash Humper69 1:14 AM: **nicky: peyy come back!!!dAMN!!!!!

**Vash Humper69 1:15 AM: **sarah: oh wow didnt know they were doing it

**Vash Humper69 1:15 AM: **this is the part where they find out legato and middie have done it there

**Vash Humper69 1:15 AM: **kakashi: dude isnt that where legato and middie did it

**Vash Humper69 1:16 AM: **light:...awww throws up on floor

**Vash Humper69 1:16 AM: **sarah: still on kashis back yea and now its where kira threw up to

**"Knives" 1:17 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: KIRA!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ! gets up and gets into some ninja stance

**Vash Humper69 1:17 AM: **light: IM NOT...aw what the fuck yea im kira

**Vash Humper69 1:17 AM: **sarah: wow

**"Knives" 1:17 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: SONA OF BITCH I've been fucking KIRA!

**Vash Humper69 1:17 AM: **kashi:...continues rummaging tru fridge

**"Knives" 1:17 AM: **Ryuzaki-san: Oh well he sure was good

**TILL NEXT TIME YALL!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: in the kitchen making a bowel of cereal and singing Penis is my favorite thing, favorite thing, penis is my favorite thing, espcially Light Yagami's!

**Vash Humper69**: light: dude stop that and why are u eating that cereal its not that bad for u

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Well, I thought maybe since I am on vacation I could eat healthy

**Vash Humper69**: vash: legato hides all the sweets in the house

**Vash Humper69**: light:...

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: that too

**Vash Humper69**: sarah:mmmmmm pie

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: yes

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: damn it i said mmmm pie

**Vash Humper69**: peyy:... oh

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: What the fuck why is everyone up so god damn early!

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Pie where!!!!

**Vash Humper69**: vash: sarah couldn't sleep and when she dosent sleep i dont sleep

**Vash Humper69**: light: im so used to geting up early

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: yea i bet school

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Oh... well couldn't ya'll be a little quieter!

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: cram it lindsey

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: I don't sleep either because I get hungry during the night so it keeps me awake.

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: starts choking peyy you better shut your damn mouth before I kill you!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: DONT

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: knives screams Someone get the stun gun!

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: U DONT UNDERSTAND ME

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: gets stun guned

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: that will keep that bitch quiet

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: goddamn my vagina itches

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: peyy hunny, u have to calm down

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: i know but all these fucking stupid people are making me want to hurt myself on a daily bases

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: with long sleves on i know they have that effect on people

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: damn jumps on kashis back thank god ur a ninja or else ud have a hard time doing this every day now mush

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: yes its improved my skill its like training with wieghts

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Legato? You're back!?

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Uh yeah.. Sephy just told me his number and said if I feel like drinking call him

**Vash Humper69**: middie: OH GOD runs back in bathroom

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: runs after middie I'm sooo sorry baby

**Vash Humper69**: middie: from bathroom no ur not

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: stop making mom cry

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: peyy remember what happed the last time u tlaked to him

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: I'm not trying to I'm trying to be good

**Vash Humper69**: vash: yea i wouldnt do that

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Please won't you people trust me I'm sober!

**Vash Humper69**: all stop and stare

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: so that is why u killed people...BECAUSE U WERE DRUNK

**Vash Humper69**: vash: to sarah sounds like ur mom

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: yea

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: curls in a ball No... I killed because Knives told me to

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: FUCK THAT don't try to turn this shit on me!

**Vash Humper69**: vash: SO IF KNIVES TOLD U TO KILL URSELF U WOULD'

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Yeah...

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: scratches his chin hmm

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: fucking follower

**Vash Humper69**: vash: slaps knives hand no...

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: He is my master... I love him...

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Okay okay

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: u know only u could do that and not get severly injured

**Vash Humper69**: vash: i know

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: i think u have a knives complex to maybe u need to get help on that to

**Vash Humper69**: peyy:

**Vash Humper69**: cloud:...walks out of peyys room in peyys underwear ...oh no im still here

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Okay middie will you please come out of the bathroom now!

**Vash Humper69**: middie:...ok

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: sitting on the floor painting something on a big ass poaster board

**Vash Humper69**: vash: whats that

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: holds it up and reads" i want to fuck u anthony keides" with her # on it

**Vash Humper69**: vash: i dont think that going to work

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: it could

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: well i wanted to throw a rock on stage but lindsey said i might kill him

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Yes you will deffinitly kill him sarah

**Vash Humper69**: vash: and we dont want that?

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: not unles u want me to go necrophiliac on him

**Vash Humper69**: light: ...shudders

**Vash Humper69**: middie out of the bathroom staring at legato

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: mom

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: OH THANK YOU GOD!! I HAVE TO PEE SOOOOOO BAD! runs in the bathroom and locks the door

**Vash Humper69**: nicky:ahhahaha

**Vash Humper69**: middie: well at least he didnt hurt me

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: No but you still aren't safe with the rest of us starts cleaning the house doing dishes, vacuming, etc

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: ... im so sick of this grabs nicky by the pant leg,because hes still a kid and is short for his age come on fuck the shit out of me

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: ohhh

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: Can I join?

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: no this is sposed to be about me bitch

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: Well, whatever you probably have aids anyways since Nicky fucked me...

**Vash Humper69**: peyy:...stares at nicky

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: WHAT SHE LIES...now dont get mad ull just hurt knives...aw never mind

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: sets nickys pants on fire

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: I NEED TO SHIT LEGATO GET OUT OF THE FUCKING BATHROOM!

**Vash Humper69**: light: hanging out with kakashi and ryuzaki, ryuzaki has found aboom box and starts to play some music

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: ohhh starts putting on lipstick,poorly would u fuck me...id fuck me...id fuck me really hardstarts rubbing his nipples and dancing

**Vash Humper69**: light: hahahah ok thats funny even for a tight ass like me

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: smokes a ciggerate and bounces his head to the beat

**Vash Humper69**: light: L i didnt know u smoked

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: starts coughing I don't

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: comes out the bathroom Woo... that feels better

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: kicks legato out of the way with a a HIYAH! and runs in the bathroom and shuts the door

**KnivesHumper420**: for about 20 mins fart noises and "OOOOOHHH" can be heard

**Vash Humper69**: middie:...

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: hahahaha kakashi jumps back on his back

**Vash Humper69**: vash: ok ive had enought of this i wand u onn my back NOW

**Vash Humper69**: sarah:...damn ok jumps on vashes back

**Vash Humper69**: vash: yes i win in ur face kakashi

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: yea u shur showed me

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: NOW FUCK ME NICKY

**Vash Humper69**: start fucking in the middle of the hallway

**Vash Humper69**: middie: aww light father like son

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: That is something I didn't need to see this early in the moring turns head side ways damn he's flexiable

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: hhahaha legato

**Vash Humper69**: middie: yea u USED to be that way

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Uh well.. sorry

**Vash Humper69**: middie:... did u just say sorry

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: NO!

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: I think you did

**Vash Humper69**: middie: smiles I LOVE U TOO throws arms around legato

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: gets glomped by middie

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Awww true love slaps Knives Why are you such an ASSHOLE!

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Ow wtf?!

**Vash Humper69**: vash: rem made him that way

**Vash Humper69**: vash:...im hungry

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: haha with me he used to scream because I made him that way

**Vash Humper69**: vash: damn it knives we do not need to know that

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Shut up brother before I rape you!

**Vash Humper69**: vash: tightens butt cheeks

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: oh FUCK THE CATS IN THE TREE AGAIN vaccume noises

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: TAKUN GET OUT OF THE TREE!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Bitch its Junko not takun!!!

**Vash Humper69**: vash: no its kuronekeo !!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Who cares that fucking cat is in the tree!

**Vash Humper69**: all three cats jump out of the tree

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: I FUCKING HATE CATS

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: But dey is soooo cute

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: chases them with the vaccume

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: STOP IT!

**Vash Humper69**: junko jumps on lindseys face and takun jumps in mammimis arms, after breacking about 20 bulbs, kuro lands on legatos head and fucks his hair up so u can see his eye

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: FUUUCCKK!

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: GOD DAMNIT!

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: SHIIITT!

**Vash Humper69**: middie: what looks at legato AH GOD

**KnivesHumper420**: legato: BAD PUSSY takes the cat and throws it out a window!

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: QUICK FIX IT FIX IT

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: then fixes his hair shit...

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: DAAAAMN! that shit is fucked up you need to get it check out!

**KnivesHumper420**: legato: I know shut up I really don't want to talk about it

**Vash Humper69**: sarah:that reminds me kakashi whats behinde that mask of urs!!. ?

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: widens eye

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: throws her cat on Sarahs face

**Vash Humper69**: sarah:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Vash Humper69**: kakshi: thanx lindsey

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: No problem

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: I WANT TO SEE tries to rip off kashis mask

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: grabs sarah but isn't strong enough

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: no dont mask slips off to reviel...a normal face

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: now what the fuck is wrong with u

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi:...what

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: ur perfectly normal

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: i know i just like the mask puts it back on

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: but its so hard to kiss u

**Vash Humper69**: vsh: U DONT NEED TO BE KISSING HIM

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: who the fuck said i was kissing him

**Vash Humper69**: vash:...looks to his right looks to his left...

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: I want to kiss him!!!!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: aww vash ur jelouse i love u the best always and forever

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: I want to get that image of Legatos eye out of my head

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: peyy moans FUCK ME HARDER

**Vash Humper69**: vash: aww me 2

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Geez... I can't beleive you've never seen someone with it.

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: damn ur already bleeding

**Vash Humper69**: Peyy grabs nicky by the hair do it or u have no penis!!!

**Vash Humper69**: nicky : jezz OK OK

**Vash Humper69**: light: uhh...hey L...

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: uh yeah?

**Vash Humper69**: light: do u love me the best?

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: You're Kira You kill people!.. of course I don't

**Vash Humper69**: light: oh i was just kidding about that...

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Okay then I do love you best

**Vash Humper69**: light: yessss

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: OH YEA ANAL

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: shhh keep it down

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: were in the fucking living room

**Vash Humper69**: sarah:AHHAHA

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Seriously what do you have to be quiet for?

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: looks around oh yea sees legato well aint this akward

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: ...oh yea it is

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: cloese his eye I'm going to go blind...

**Vash Humper69**: both get up and run to room

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Thank you guys!

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: yeah its great they left but they didn't close the fucking door...

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: closes door there better

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Yes

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: fucking bitch bitch bitch

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: WHAT?

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: thats all lindsey ever does. jumps on kakashi back TO THE KITCHIN in the kitchen IM MAKING COOL AID!!!

**Vash Humper69**: light: good for u

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: OOOHH YEAH!!!

**Vash Humper69**: cool aid man: comes bustin thru the wall OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

**Vash Humper69**: all scream

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsye: WHAT THE FUCK!

**Vash Humper69**: vash: ITS BIG AND RED AND SCARRY

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: SCREAMING SCREAMING SCREAMING WWWHYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: oh man thats one big fucking hole

**Vash Humper69**: cool aid man: OH YEA???

**Vash Humper69**: middie: oh yea

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: OH NO

**Vash Humper69**: aidman: oh yea?

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: CCLLEEAAN starts fucking going nuts trying to repair and clean the hole

**Vash Humper69**: PEYY: GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE OUR LIVING ROOM makes a crack in him

**Vash Humper69**: aid man: OH NOOOOOOOO

**Vash Humper69**: runs away

**Vash Humper69**: sarah:...that...was SO FUCKED

**Vash Humper69**: Peyy: throws pitcher accross room no more cool aid making in this houose

**Vash Humper69**: all agreed

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Damn I was deffinitly not expecting that

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: i dont think any of us were looks over to peyy who is twitching much like knives exspecially him

**Vash Humper69**: vash: dude u ok?

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: turnes head very slowly twards the groop do i look ok

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Why Starts to cry why does it always have to happen to me

**Vash Humper69**: middie: aww my poor baby goes in for a hug and gets bitch slaped

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: in a hight squeeky voice DONT TOUCH ME

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: huggles Knives omg my poor baby

**Vash Humper69**: middie: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH U UR BECOMEING WHAT I HOPED U WOULDNT UR FATHER!!!

**Vash Humper69**: light: i think its just teen hormones

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: OH ...WHATEVER

**Vash Humper69**: stormes off to room

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Hey... he is my son what can I say

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: finaly...now when knives gets done cleaning up the mess i think we should all have a meeting in the living room and discuss what were doing today because i am one bored bitch

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Why do I have to do it?

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Okay Sarah I agree. JUST DO IT!

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Okay.

**Vash Humper69**: all in living room

**Vash Humper69**: sarah:ok im up for suggestions

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Do you all work?

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: what is this work?

**Vash Humper69**: vash: like...what

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Working?

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Cleaning is the only thing I know of

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: enough with the fucking work i dont like that kinda talk

**Vash Humper69**: SARAH: FUCK

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: I like penis

**Vash Humper69**: light: why dont we go to the library

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: why dont u shut up

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Fuck that

**Vash Humper69**: light: ...

**Vash Humper69**: peyy can be heard from his room blowing shit up

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: hurry hes going to kill us all

**Vash Humper69**: middie: but what if he kills himself

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: playing with her boobs i think they grew...who care about peyys well being

**Vash Humper69**: middie: i do IM HIS MOMMY

**Vash Humper69**: light: fuck that

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: Starts playing Sarahs boobs too oooh this is fun!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: i know isnt it

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: nods

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: ANYWAYS!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: well...how bout a WATER PARK

**Vash Humper69**: vash: OOHH OOOH RAPIDS

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: BUSH GARDENS!!!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: no...rapids

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: ok rapids then

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: SWEET runs to get swim suit on

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: with very skimmpy swimsuit since this is a fanfic i can wear this beacuse i now have a tan

**Vash Humper69**: vash: oh bronze goddess

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: in sharingan pattern swintrunks and...face mask

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: oh geze why dont u take that thing off

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: takes pants off better

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: well yea but i meant the mask

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: turning red oh...mumbling to self to much crack kakakshiwith pants back on i cant because my enemys are everywhere shifts eyes

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: In her swin suit I love the rapids!! runs really fast but slips and falls flat on her ass

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: runs after her and slip and falls and falls ontop of lindsey

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: I would deffinitly like this if it didn't hurt so much

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: CANT U READ THE SIGN

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: You skinny ass pansy has enems?

**Vash Humper69**: vash: NOOW ruooningg

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: ha i have more powerfull enemys that that spikey haird blonde

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: I don't know how to read english sorry

**Vash Humper69**: vash: still trying to read the rules

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Haha

**Vash Humper69**: vash: oh is that why i can read it i thought i was stupid

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: no ur that 2

**Vash Humper69**: vash: sigh cant win them all

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: yells come on guys lets get on a slide!

**Vash Humper69**: middie: oooo slide

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: I don't want to get my hair wet sorry ya'll I'll be tanning

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: to narrarater thanx god i thought u would leave me behined with the hormonal peyy

**Vash Humper69**: narrater sarah: hmmm looks over to lindsey should we lethim in on the fun or torture him

**KnivesHumper420**: narrater lindsey: TORTURE!!!

**Vash Humper69**: narrater sarah: yes just ass i thought

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: FUCK

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: nicky COME HERE SO I CAN TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON U

**Vash Humper69**: nciky: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: sliding down the tubbing tornados screaming WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: We left my son?!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: yes legato we left peyy because hes hormonal and destroying the hou...mfppp

**Vash Humper69**: vash: hand over sarahs mouth dont say that i want knives to have fun

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: awww loving brother

**Vash Humper69**: vash: goofy smile yea

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: pushes vash down the side bubye

**Vash Humper69**: vash: going down backwards AHHHHHHHHHHH

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: is really scared too

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: I'm not going screw this

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: grabs him byu the hair CUMON PUSSY

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: pushes Knives

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: with knives akwardly behinde her FUCK THIS SHIT!!!!!!!!!1

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: hold on to knives legs damn u need to shave

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: I'm a man why would I do thatslaps sarah

**Vash Humper69**: vash: at bottom with the rest of them omg i saw god, i plunged into his jezus juice and he called out my name and he wore a bright yellow swim suit

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: vash dose...

**Vash Humper69**: middie: thats the life gaurd vash

**Vash Humper69**: vash: i know he is

**Vash Humper69**: middie:...

**Vash Humper69**: light: at the top of the slide, looks over the lege and back to ryuzaki u know L, i really should be doing home work or studying...wait whered he go...ohhmmmppfff ryuzaki glomps light and they both slide down the side in a mass of arms and legs(

**Vash Humper69**: light: damn i got SLIDE BURN ON MY ASS!!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Woo that was great except hurt bad... why do you have to go and study Light we are having sooo much fun!

**Vash Humper69**: light:...oh what the hell just cant let kira side slip

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: KIRA!!!

**Vash Humper69**: light: WHAT!!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: HAHAHAHA

**Vash Humper69**: light: damn

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Soo thats what his dick looks like

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Weee splashes down after Light and Ryuzaki-san and while trying to get up out of the water pulls on Lights pants and pulls them off expossing his private parts

**KnivesHumper420**: Ruzaki-san: gets on his knees and starts sucking out of know where

**Vash Humper69**: light: WHOA WAIt...ohhhh

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: jezz

**Vash Humper69**: little children staring at the exsposure and pissed off parents ...being pissed off

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: That is very rude... Lindsey suddenly jumps on him AARRGH

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: to people TAKE A FUCKING PITURE flicks them off

**Vash Humper69**: middie: i think we should go to another part i think they called sicurity

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: SHIT the FEDS

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: laughs at everyone

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: on Knives back GETTY UP HORSEY!

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: runs to another slide

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: jumps on kakashi ill race u

**Vash Humper69**: vash: grabs legato u to pansy

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: i win because of delayed reaction

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: HELL EA

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: I wasn't going to run anyways throws Vash off of him go away!

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: walks away

**Vash Humper69**: vash: damnit legato jumps on his back, wips him with his newly found horse wip YEHAAAA

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: starts running in pain DAMNIt DAMNIT DAAAMNIT!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: at the tiki bar I LOVE TIKI BARS

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: Me too has her ninth shot of cabo wabo

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: u love alcholol period

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: can be heard screaming on a slide

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: ddaaamn

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: doing jello shots puts one in her boobie lindsey do a boob shot!!

**Vash Humper69**: vash: GIRL ON GIRL

**Vash Humper69**: all run to see even guests at the park

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: does the boob shot mmm

**Vash Humper69**: vash: YEA now do it in lindseys...all look at lindsey...

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: to drunk to care OKAY!!does it...somehow

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Damn how did that work?

**Vash Humper69**: middie: SCREAMS DICK SHOT

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: pulls down pants

**KnivesHumper420**: LEgato: pulls down pants

**Vash Humper69**: middie: sits shots on them

**Vash Humper69**: middie: goes down on legato

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Awww

**Vash Humper69**: kakshi:...its getting cold

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: tries but missed and falls

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi:...HOW CAN U MISS THAT

**Vash Humper69**: light: ILL DO IT dose it and gets completely wasted because he has never had alcholol in his entire life

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Damn Light is a light weight

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: to lindsey damn i love u throws up on her

**Vash Humper69**: middie: ewwwww

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: aw.aw.aw. awawwwww

**Vash Humper69**: vash: dancing with a lamp shade on his head WEEEEOOOO PEEEOOO

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: dude were at rapids where the fuck did he get a lam shade

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: hits Vash in the head with a bear bottle HAHAHAH!

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: dont ask

**Vash Humper69**: vash: ITS RANING passes out in the pool

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: damn im too drunk to help him SOME ONE HELP

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: RAIN AWW I'm METLING!

flash back to house

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: HELPPPPPPPPPPPP MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: pulls him by hair back into room

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: COME ON PRIEST MAN

**KnivesHumper420**: Mamimi: Damn Peyy is addicted to priest mans penis

**Vash Humper69**: vash: arent we all

**Vash Humper69**: some how got out of pool during cut scene and is awake

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: ...im going to let that slide

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: throws a bottle of beer at Nicky I hate you!

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Knives why you hate nikcy?

**Vash Humper69**: light: knives is one abuseve fucking drunk

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Because he sexed my bro

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: he has a piont there

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: What point?

**Vash Humper69**: light:...no body has a point none of this shit make any sence when L gets us back to our time im going to kill u all in the death note book

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: SPILL THE BEANS LIGHT DAMN

**Vash Humper69**: light: ...oh shit

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi:...spilt beans??

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Don't kill them there nice playing with Sarahs boobs

**KnivesHumper420**: (talking bout us or just your boobs will never know)

**Vash Humper69**: sarah:...ryuzaki please stop there going to bruse

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: stops sorry

**Vash Humper69**: rapids security: im sorry but the park is closed and ur making a big rukus im going to have to ask u to leave

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Gooood damnit

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: PARTY AT LINDSEYS HOUSE

**Vash Humper69**: all WOOT

**Vash Humper69**: at house

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: naked WOOO HOOO!

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: takes another jello shot I'm going to have a bad hang over inthe moring

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: TIMe to MINGLE lossing controle of her vboice she is so drunk

**Vash Humper69**: cloud: wow what a party

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: humps Cloud you sooo sexy middie

**Vash Humper69**: cloud: damn man get off of me u look like that peyy kid

**KnivesHumper420**: LEgato: Peyy? My son?

**Vash Humper69**: dante: (from devil may cry) looking at the locked upo door of peyys room to sarah why is that all boarded up a scream can be herd

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: Oh...theres unwholy exsperaments going on in there

**Vash Humper69**: dante: oh...

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: More like fudge packing factory

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: ...wait DANTE jumps on him i love the way u grunt in ur games

**Vash Humper69**: dante: yea i bet

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Tis very sexy standing with a towel over his hard penis

**Vash Humper69**: vash: knives why do u have ur gun on u there willl be no killing here

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Because... I love my gun

**Vash Humper69**: vash: ok well no killing pats kvies "gun"

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Oooh

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: where the fuck is he spots kakashi U!!!

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: oh shit 

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: RUN COCKASHI HELL TAKE YOU AWAY!

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: kakashi who do u think u are fucking me and then leaving me!!!!!

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: damn man ur emo

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke high voice IM NOT EMO!!!!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: he no like u no more so back off bitch!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: stands in sasukes way hey there

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: grabs kitchen knives and runs to bathroom

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: damn kid

**Vash Humper69**: dee: (from fake) what the hell

**Vash Humper69**: ryo(also from fake) dee im scared

**KnivesHumper420**: Dee: Shit dude don't be scared...

**Vash Humper69**: ryo: look at all these strange people

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: ohhhh make out please

**Vash Humper69**: ryo blink

**KnivesHumper420**: Dee: They may know what is going on?

**KnivesHumper420**: Dee: Scratch that maybe not

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: PLEASE!!!!!!!

**Vash Humper69**: ryo : i dont make out with girls i just meet

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: NO i mean him points to dee

**Vash Humper69**: ryo:...wisper to dee how dose she know

**KnivesHumper420**: Dee: no problem makes out with ryo

**Vash Humper69**: ryo: mmpffhhh

**KnivesHumper420**: Dee: who cares i love to kiss you

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: yea buddy now uhh take off all ur clothes and fuck maddly sweet smile

**Vash Humper69**: ryo: NOOOOOO!!! grabs dee and storms out

**KnivesHumper420**: Dee: Come on you pansy!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: damn must find more yaoi couples

**KnivesHumper420**: Jing: WOOHOO!! jumps off the wall and onto Legato I love to party whats up crazy people!

**Vash Humper69**: kir: BLBLBLLBLBBLLBLBLBLBLB IM A MAD BIRD

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: nothing dawg! does this really weird negro tap hand shake

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: OH god i think it has rabbies

**Vash Humper69**: vash: hits bird with a bat

**Vash Humper69**: kir: FUCK

**KnivesHumper420**: Jing: Kir are you alright?

**Vash Humper69**: kir: twitch

**KnivesHumper420**: Jing: Oh god Kir don't die.

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Don't worry about him Jing he'll wake up in the morning take one of these pills and you will forget allll about it hands jing some X

**Vash Humper69**: kir: jing no its a date rape drug passes out

**KnivesHumper420**: Jing: Pops the pill and starts to got crazy dancing and shit I love you mmm you feel good pets Kirs motionless body

**Vash Humper69**: all walk away

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: ewww beastyality

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Oh good thats gross Jing dances with knives naked ass

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: MMM I LOVE ROLLIN!

**Vash Humper69**: sora: whoa

**KnivesHumper420**: Riku: Hey ya'll

**KnivesHumper420**: Spike: OMG i'm sooo horny that bitch won't give me nooo dick FAYE!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: what bitch give u no dick

**KnivesHumper420**: Spike: Faye that stupid slut.

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: oh yea

**KnivesHumper420**: Spike: She said she don't like skiny guys

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: wait she wont give u no DICK???

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: she gots a dick?

**KnivesHumper420**: Spike: No she won't give me noooooo pussy I WANT PUSSY GOD DAMNIT WHY IS EVERYONE saying IM GAY!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: hey i never said ur gay

**KnivesHumper420**: Riku: makes out with Sora

**KnivesHumper420**: Spike: You didn't?

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: dude we just asked if she had a dick

**Vash Humper69**: sora: riku JEZUZ CHRIST

**KnivesHumper420**: Spike: ...gets beer I don't know what you guys are talking about

**KnivesHumper420**: Riku: I love you so much Sora and now I can finally tell you for some reason

**Vash Humper69**: sora: grabs rikus penis heheheh

**KnivesHumper420**: Riku: rapes Sora

**Vash Humper69**: sora: AHHHHHHHHHH not so hard

**Vash Humper69**: donald and goofy: jaw drop

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: hey no rated G characters here please

**Vash Humper69**: donald and goofy leave

**KnivesHumper420**: Riku: Sorry... mm your ass is like a eclair

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Eclair where?!

**Vash Humper69**: sora:...

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi:...dude thats grosse

**Vash Humper69**: sora: men

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: ur a guy 2

**Vash Humper69**: sora: yea but im a uke

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: ahh i see

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi no u dont that make no sence

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: shhhh

**Vash Humper69**: middie: dry humping legato

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Oh middie why dry hump me when you can really hump me bends over with his pants around his ankles magically

**Vash Humper69**: middie: ...frozen i can do that...but im the uke

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: Okay fine get on your knee bitch!

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Damn I'm sooo horny

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: slaps lights back thats ur Q!

**Vash Humper69**: light:...huh

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: pushes middie to the shower

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: mmm horny honry

**Vash Humper69**: middie: oh kayy!!

**Vash Humper69**: light:...oh

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Light... I need to train you like Legato trained middie

**Vash Humper69**: light: train me?

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Yeah like this... GET ON YOUR KNEES AND PLEASE NOW!

**Vash Humper69**: light...ohhh sexual relations

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: ...god grabs light and slaps him learn from legato!

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: Sarah why is he soo stupid

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: hes book smart he cant have the

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: running around the house making chocobo noisesWOOHEEEHOOOOOO

**Vash Humper69**: cloud: WHERE ARE U!!!!! trying to find the chocobo

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: embarressed I can't beleive I made sex with that girl

**Vash Humper69**: im tired lets end this

**KnivesHumper420**: okay

**Vash Humper69**: THEY ALL EXSPLODE


	15. Chapter 15

**Vash Humper69**: sephi: SEPHI WANTS A HUG!!!!chasing cloud

**Vash Humper69**: Cloud: eyes twitch no... what is tonight?

**Vash Humper69**: sephi:...BUTSEX NIGHT drages cloud into the room

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: CLOUDS A VIRGIN

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: LOL not no more

**KnivesHumper420**: Vincent: HAHAHA!

**KnivesHumper420**: they are hilarious

**KnivesHumper420**: Vincent: I'm so happy I'm not Cloud right now

**Vash Humper69**: sephi: pops heas out door ur next bitch

**KnivesHumper420**: Vincent: crys

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: It's okay... I know how you feel buddy. passes Vincent the bong

**Vash Humper69**: sephi: shrugs shoulders make it easyer

**Vash Humper69**: vash: how do u know how he feels

**KnivesHumper420**: Vincent: hits the bong and starts to cough What the fuck is this?

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Oh... its crack

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Well... one time, at bang camp

**Vash Humper69**: vash: stop!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Sorry

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: vash didnt u go there 2

**KnivesHumper420**: Vincent: passes out

**Vash Humper69**: vash:... YUCK

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: eating coffee yougurt. FUCK spits it out in middvallys face

**Vash Humper69**: middie: EWWWWWWWW sitting on legatos lap, throws up on legato

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: AWWW WHAT THE FUCK MIDDIE! starts beating him

**Vash Humper69**: middie: crying u said ud be nicer, i didnt mean to

vash humper69: sarah: eating key lime pie yogurt that is sooo better

**KnivesHumper420**: legato: I'm sorry baby... runs away

**Vash Humper69**: middie: why did he run?

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: dads weird

**Vash Humper69**: middie: yes he is

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: ok peyy u see familys on tv right

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: yea

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: If you want to know where he is walking out from the kitchen he is hiding in the pie pantry

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: what do they conist of?

**Vash Humper69**: middie: his comfort food

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: a mommy a daddy and some kids

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: and the dad is a male and the mom is..?

**Vash Humper69**: peyy :kakashi where are u going with this?

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: FEMALE!!!

**Vash Humper69**: peyy:...

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: middie is not female yet u call him mom

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: opens the door to the pantry and witnesses Legato fucking an apple pie

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: CLOSE THE DOOR!

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: Kakashi what do you care you're gay too

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: spills yogurt all over her damn starts to lick it off

**Vash Humper69**: vash: stare

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: yea but i mean thats just wrong i dont exspect naruto to call u mom if we a dopted him

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: still turougly llicking her self

**KnivesHumper420**: Vincent: wakes up Dude... ... ... ... dude...

**Vash Humper69**: vash: ...

**Vash Humper69**: sephi: shhhhhhhhhhh

**Vash Humper69**: cloud: ummm raises hand

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: closes the door to the pie pantry after watching for like ten minutes

**KnivesHumper420**: Vincent: I'm so stupid

**Vash Humper69**: sephi: yes cloud u may speak.

**Vash Humper69**: cloud: i love u master

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: laughs Dude Sarah you might want to watch what you is doing

**Vash Humper69**: sephi: i love u too and vincent ur not stupid ur nieve

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: stops in mid lick huh

**KnivesHumper420**: Vincent: You just don't understand me going through withdrawls AAAHH SPIDERS EEW MICE AAAHH BLOOD!

**Vash Humper69**: vash: slaps lindsey nothing hunny keep going

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Ow sunavabitch!

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: what spiders?

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: hits vash over the head i feel better

**KnivesHumper420**: Vincent: AHHH!! THERE THERE!! points at the fucking tv that is off

**Vash Humper69**: sarah:there, all clean

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Yeah you were deffinitly turning Vash on

**Vash Humper69**: vash: runs to the kitchen and gets some whip cream, then sprays it all over sarah

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: vash WHAT THE HELLL

**Vash Humper69**: vash: smirk start licking

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: smacks her own for head

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: damn proccedes

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: walks out of the kitchen with a hardon

**Vash Humper69**: middie: yes he dose that to me 2 knives

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki-san: DAMN THAT CAKE WAS BAD has diahrea

**Vash Humper69**: light: oh god standing out siide of bathroom spraying airfreshner god damn hand cuffs

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: behinde iruka hmmmm nice of u to finnaly show up puts his arms around his thighs and pulls him in

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: stops licking and sits down in front of them

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi:...

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: oh please procede its not like i dont download this shit on the internet

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: licks kakashi's face I love you baby

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: hmmm

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: YES!!!

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: ...

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: sorry

**Vash Humper69**: vash: why

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: puts his hand down Kashi's pants

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: oh dont worry vash i have stuff of u and knives 2

**Vash Humper69**: Vash: choking sounds

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: No way.

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: starts to lick irukas colar bone slightly biting him

**Vash Humper69**: middie: ooo its like a porno

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: moans

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: im going to go find nicky

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: u called behinde peyy

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: yes...

**Vash Humper69**: middie: peyy not in the living room

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: but moooooom there doing it

**KnivesHumper420**: LEgato: comes out of kitchen pants around ankles and pie still suck on his penis

**Vash Humper69**: middie: i dont care what there doing there adults

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Vash Humper69**: middie: mmmm i mean legato ur son!!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: hahaha takes pie off his penis and chucks it into Peyys head

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: ...screams really hight pitched, and then exsplodes all the windows

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: GOD DAMNIT!

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: whoa legato why do u have to do that as soon as i show up

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Holy shit

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: WOLFWOOOD!!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: I gots good timing

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: shit

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: smiles with a thumbs up

**Vash Humper69**: vash: put some pants on throws a pair at him

**Vash Humper69**: middie: wait...lets go to the room; u can fuck my pie hole

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: WOOHOO!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: so...many gay things...

**Vash Humper69**: vash: yes well why dont we

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: NOT NOW VASH

**Vash Humper69**: vash: wimper

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Aww poor vash

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: iruka theres a room over there wink

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: on couch hands Sarah the popcorn

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: Let's go then before I rape you right here

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: no u guys do it here or...ill chop iff ur penisesnoooo

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: well this carpet looks really nice eh iruka

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: ok rapes kashi

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: high fives lindsey

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: ...

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: cockashi...WTF

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: stunned look on face

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: oh umm...sasuke what a suprise covering face

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: u said u loved me!

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: Omg Naruto!

**Vash Humper69**: kakshi:yes well many people say things that they dont mean to get into peoples pants

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: Iruka... Kashi... Sasuke... looks to each one confused

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: oh really? naruto i love u

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: oooo nija orgie

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: You do!?!?!? jumps on Sasuke

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: yes very much to kakashi low voice it works!!

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: of course it dose

**KnivesHumper420**: NAruto: Damn I've just been played

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: Little nigger...

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: shhhh lets fuck

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: having a heart attack

**Vash Humper69**: vash: this is weird

**KnivesHumper420**: NAruto: Okay...

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: I WANNA FUCK! jumps on Knives

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: WHOA!

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: 8doing naru doggie style scream my name!!!!

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: damn u never do that for me!! sniggles to irukas face

**Vash Humper69**: itachi: clinging on the window fog all around it

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: eww peeping tom

**Vash Humper69**: vash: why is everyone gay

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: im not

**Vash Humper69**: vash: thanx god shoves her down on the couch now be my bitch

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: WOW ok

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto :SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: Finnaly spluges in naruto

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: Sorry... I was sleeping

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: what ?

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: Just kidding I love you Sasuke cums

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: starts doing naughty things to Kashi

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: what kinda naughty things

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: I'm fucking you in the ass stupid!

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: what oh would u look at that

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: VASH!!!

**Vash Humper69**: vash: SARAH!!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: MOM! DAD! WHAT ARE YO DOING HERE!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: looks up from couch JENNY!!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Jen: Sarah?

**Vash Humper69**: sarahs mom: SARAH

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH covers boobies

**KnivesHumper420**: Paul: Who are all these people

**Vash Humper69**: vash: i just get to fuck her and this shit happens

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: NO ONE! they are just... you know hangin out

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: dude

**Vash Humper69**: anthony keides: DUDE

**KnivesHumper420**: Paul: SURE! looking into peyy and nickys room

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHE IBN

**KnivesHumper420**: Paul and Jen: leaves this is sick

**Vash Humper69**: peyy: WTF

**Vash Humper69**: nicky: shhhhh groping him

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: gives her mom another beer thatll keep her ocupied for a min

**Vash Humper69**: vash: dont worry we got shots and bloody maries in the fridge

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: oh good then shell be ook

**Vash Humper69**: mack: in knives weed damn this guys got good shit!!!

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: uh iruka are u done yet ?

**KnivesHumper420**: Knives: thats not my weed thats Lindseys

**KnivesHumper420**: Iruka: Awww...cums

**Vash Humper69**: mack: oh whatever

**Vash Humper69**: kashi:...goo

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: dude where did anthony go?

**Vash Humper69**: anthony: YO

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: looks down her pants not here

**Vash Humper69**: vash: hmmm ok id have a 2some with him

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: sweet

**KnivesHumper420**: Ryuzaki: mmm walffles

**Vash Humper69**: kakashi: ok so here we are im fucking iruka right next to my students who are also fucking i think is is more wron then that peyy kid calling middie mommy

**KnivesHumper420**: Junko: licking the plate

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: snuggling with naruto

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: wait... Middie is a guy?

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: and he is called mommy?

**Vash Humper69**: middie: yes i have a penis flashes everyone

**Vash Humper69**: peyy : ye hes my mommy

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: yes kashi went tro this already

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: gets on his hands an knees

**KnivesHumper420**: NAruto: Damn thats weird...

**Vash Humper69**: middie: no u fuck me hard

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: yes thanx u!!

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: thad be like u calling iruka mommy

**KnivesHumper420**: Legato: oh oh right stands up and bends Middie over

**Vash Humper69**: middie: wee

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: but I'm not his son

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: and hes not ur mommy!

**KnivesHumper420**: LEgato: Take it like a man bitch!

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: OKAY!

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: omg i think sasuke finnaly lost it

**Vash Humper69**: midde: yes sir!!

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: hahah Naruto is so cute when he is trying think almost as cute as vash

**Vash Humper69**: vash: pooks his head from behinde the couch

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: pulls his hair

**Vash Humper69**: anthony: damn u people are fucked

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: pulls his hair

**Vash Humper69**: anthony: NOT the hair!!

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: o sorry i dont know what i was thinking

**KnivesHumper420**: Lindsey: Damn Sarah... almost hurt the nummy Anthony

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: spooning iruka, under sheets?

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: i love u

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: yea me too

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: damnit sasuke shut up and go away

**KnivesHumper420**: NAruto: I love Sakura

**Vash Humper69**: sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Vash Humper69**: sasuke: i...sniff just want some one to love me

**KnivesHumper420**: Naruto: DAMN she heard me!? Crys

**Vash Humper69**: light: so L...

**KnivesHumper420**: L: I'm shitting go away!

**Vash Humper69**: cloud: i think i need to get out of bed. permission do dissembark sir!

**Vash Humper69**: sephy: permission granted

**Vash Humper69**: sarahg: licking something white

**Vash Humper69**: vash: oh yea

**Vash Humper69**: anthony : she likes to lick thing eh

**Vash Humper69**: vash: yes...she dose

**Vash Humper69**: sarahs mom (melissa): man i need some drugs

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: drugs are bad mkay

**Vash Humper69**: melissa: ...SARAH

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: SHUT THE FUCK UPPP throws something across the room

**Vash Humper69**: kashi: now dressed

**Vash Humper69**: sarah: dressed hops on kashi back WEEE

**KnivesHumper420**: Everyone stop fucking

**Vash Humper69**: middie: awww walks away to get dressed


End file.
